Arenas Salvajes
by luxy1985
Summary: La princesa Serena había salido del fuego para caer en las brasas. Primero la había secuestrado un lascivo señor del desierto, pero el hombre que la rescató era un bárbaro sin escrúpulos que necesitaba casarse con ella para ser coronado rey. El jeque Darien era tan duro e indómito como las arenas que rodeaban su palacio irradiaba un aura enigmática ante la que no había resistencia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola esta historia está super (aunque por momentos una quiera ahorcar a Darien jajaja) la historia es de Trish Morey y Sailor Moon es de Naoko Takeuchi, espero que les guste, un beso**

Arenas Salvajes

Argumento:

Su cuerpo virginal empezó a reaccionar bajo sus ardientes caricias

La princesa Serena Tsukino había salido del fuego para caer en las brasas. Primero la había secuestrado un lascivo señor del desierto, pero el hombre que la rescató era un bárbaro sin escrúpulos que necesitaba casarse con ella para ser coronado rey.

El jeque Darien al-Chiba era tan duro e indómito como las arenas que rodeaban su palacio. Pero también irradiaba un aura arrebatadoramente enigmática ante la que no había resistencia posible…

Capítulo 1

Fueron a buscarla en mitad de la noche, cuando lo único que se oía en el campamento era la brisa del desierto agitando las palmeras y los ronquidos de los camellos que soñaban con las caravanas de antaño. No se asustó al oír la espada atravesando la pared de tela. Ni cuando un hombre vestido de negro y con una capucha que solo dejaba a la vista sus ojos entró en la tienda. Su imponente estatura y la poderosa envergadura de sus hombros no la dejaron sin aliento ni le aceleraron el pulso, sino que la llenaron de un alivio tan grande que a punto estuvo de echarse a llorar. Por fin había llegado el ansiado rescate por el que tanto había rezado.

–Sabía que vendrías por mí –susurró mientras se levantaba del lecho. Estaba enteramente vestida y casi tropezó con las babuchas en su precipitación por salir de allí. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta al saber de lo que escapaba y lo cerca que había estado de su perdición, pero por fin iba a ser libre. No había nada que temer.

O así fue hasta que el hombre le puso una mano sobre la boca para hacerla callar y la apretó sin la menor delicadeza contra su recio y musculoso cuerpo.

–Ni una palabra más, princesa –le murmuró al oído–. O puede que sea la última.

Ella se endureció para soportar la afrenta, pues la habían educado para no tolerar que nadie, y menos un desconocido, la tocara. Pero en aquel momento no tenía elección, con un brazo de acero rodeándole la cintura, una mano extendida sobre su vientre y la otra cubriéndole la boca con más celo del necesario.

Al aspirar se llenó con su olor, una intensa y embriagadora mezcla de cuero, arena y pelo ecuestre.

Un intenso calor prendió en sus zonas más íntimas y un instinto innato de supervivencia le advirtió que tal vez no estaba tan a salvo como había supuesto.

Aquel hombre era un idiota. ¿Acaso se imaginaba que ella iba a ponerse a gritar y frustrar su huida después de haber esperado tanto aquel momento? Estaba harta de que la maltrataran y la tratasen como un objeto, primero los esbirros de Rubeus y luego los de su padre. Era una princesa de Jemeya, y su rescatador no podía tratarla como si fuera un saco de melones que hubiese comprado en el mercado.

El hombre se movió y ella se retorció para intentar soltarse, pero el brazo la mantuvo firmemente sujeta y unos fuertes dedos se clavaron como tenazas en su carne. Se quedó sin aliento y abrió la boca en busca de aire, pero un dedo se introdujo entre sus labios. La conmoción se transformó en pavor mientras el sabor de carne masculina le llenaba la boca, e hizo lo único que podía hacer ante una violación semejante de su intimidad: morder.

Con todas sus fuerzas.

El hombre dio un respingo y maldijo en voz baja mientras alejaba los dedos de sus dientes, pero no la soltó.

–¡Quieta! –le ordenó, apretándola con más fuerza contra su cuerpo.

Realmente parecía estar hecho de piedra. Una roca sólida y cálida que palpitaba por dentro. Se recordó una vez más que aquel hombre no era un rescatador anónimo ni un simple soldado enviado por su padre, sino un hombre de carne y hueso con un corazón palpitando en su pecho y una mano ardiente que la tocaba donde ningún hombre tenía derecho a tocarla.

Se alegró de haberlo mordido y esperó haberle hecho daño. Con gusto se lo habría dicho, si no fuera porque su maldita mano seguía tapándole la boca.

Entonces oyó un gruñido procedente del exterior y se le heló la sangre en las venas cuando las cortinas se abrieron y un segundo bandido, vestido igualmente de negro, dejó caer en la alfombra el cuerpo inconsciente de Ahmed, el guardia que le lanzaba miradas lascivas cada vez que le llevaba la comida, que se echaba a reír cuando ella exigía que la llevaran con su padre y que se regodeaba contándole lo que Rubeus pensaba hacerle cuando estuvieran casados.

Los ojos del bandido se posaron brevemente en ella antes de asentir con la cabeza al hombre que la sujetaba.

–Despejado, pero hay que darse prisa.

–¿Y Neflyte?

–Preparando una de sus sorpresas.

El rescatador anónimo la llevó hacia la rendija que había abierto en la pared de la tienda. Dudó un momento antes de salir al exterior y aflojó ligeramente su agarre, pero no lo bastante como para borrar el recuerdo de su enorme mano extendida sobre el vientre.

–¿Se te da tan bien correr como morder? –le preguntó en voz baja, y echó un vistazo a su alrededor antes de mirarla fijamente.

El brillo jocoso de sus ojos la enfureció aún más, y respondió con una mirada glacial destinada a fulminar cualquier atisbo de burla y regocijo.

–Se me da mejor morder.

Le pareció que el pañuelo que cubría el rostro del hombre se movía a la altura de los labios, un segundo antes de que se oyera un grito al otro lado del campamento.

–Esperemos que no sea cierto –murmuró él, y tiró de ella con fuerza para echar a correr por la duna mientras el otro hombre los seguía de cerca y los gritos de alarma se elevaban tras ellos.

La adrenalina avivaba sus pulmones y sus piernas, junto a la tentadora idea de que, tan pronto como estuviera a salvo, iba a poner en su sitio al arrogante mercenario que su padre había contratado.

Desde el campamento les llegó una orden de detenerse, seguida por un disparo y el silbido de la bala que pasó rozando sus cabezas. Toda la furia que sentía hacia su rescatador se desvaneció al instante.

Sus captores no se atreverían a herir a la princesa de Jemeya y arriesgarse a provocar un conflicto internacional, pero estaba oscuro y no sabían dónde apuntar.

Fuera como fuera, no tenía intención de permitir que volvieran a capturarla. Las amenazas de Rubeus seguían haciéndola estremecer de asco. ¿Cómo iba a casarse por la fuerza con una babosa como Rubeus en pleno siglo XXI?

Se aferró con fuerza a la mano de su rescatador y obligó a sus pies a moverse más deprisa. Las babuchas de satén crujían sobre la pendiente arenosa de la duna, hasta que una de ellas se le llenó de arena y se le quedó atrás. Dudó un momento, pero el hombre tiró de ella hacia delante.

–Déjala –le ordenó, obligándola a avanzar mientras seguían los gritos y los disparos.

Se quitó también la otra zapatilla y comprobó que le resultaba mucho más fácil correr descalza por la arena. Al llegar a la cima de la duna le ardían los músculos y los pulmones y tenía la boca tan seca como el desierto que se extendía ante ellos. Por muy desesperado que fuese su deseo de huida, sabía que no podría mantener aquel ritmo mucho tiempo.

Entonces oyó algo por encima de sus acelerados jadeos. Un silbido traspasando el cielo nocturno, seguido de otros, hasta que una sucesión de explosiones llenaron la noche de luz y color. Las órdenes y amenazas dejaron paso a gritos frenéticos y aterrados mientras el acre olor de la pólvora impregnaba el aire del desierto.

–¿Qué les has hecho? –exigió saber ella, sobrecogida al ver las tiendas en llamas. Una cosa era escapar, y otra muy distinta, provocar una matanza.

Él se encogió de hombros como si no tuviera importancia, y ella intentó zafarse y golpearlo por ser tan cruel e insensible.

–¿No querías que te rescataran, princesa? –se dio la vuelta y al resplandor de las llamas apareció una figura oscura que los estaba esperando junto a unos caballos.

Había cuatro, uno para cada uno. Lamentaba la pérdida de sus zapatillas, pero prefería mil veces que se le congelaran los pies o se le desollaran contra los estribos con tal de ir en un caballo ella sola y no pegada a su rescatador.

–Pues claro que sí –respondió mientras se acercaban a las monturas–. Pero no había necesidad de causar tanto daño.

–¿No? –le preguntó con sorna–. ¿Tan poco importante te crees, princesa?

Una vez más le daba la impresión de estar riéndose de ella. Apartó la mirada con irritación e intentó concentrarse en el lado positivo. Su padre había enviado a aquellos hombres a rescatarla y muy pronto volvería a estar con él, en casa, rodeada de personas que la tomaban en serio y donde ningún hombre se atrevía a tocarla.

Se disponía a agarrar las riendas del caballo más cercano cuando él la detuvo.

–No, princesa.

–¿No? ¿Cuál es el mío?

–Vas a montar conmigo.

–Pero hay cuatro caballos…

–Y nosotros somos cinco.

–Pero… –entonces vio a otros dos hombres vestidos de negro corriendo hacia ellos por las dunas.

–Neflyte –dijo él, dándole una palmada en la espalda a uno de ellos.

Cómo podía reconocerlo cuando los dos recién llegados parecían idénticos, era un misterio–. Me temo que a la princesa no le han gustado mucho tus fuegos artificiales.

¿Fuegos artificiales?, pensó ella mientras el hombre llamado Neflyte fingía estar decepcionado. ¿Todas aquellas explosiones no habían sido más que fuegos artificiales?

–Le pido disculpas, princesa –dijo Neflyte con una reverencia–. La próxima vez prometo hacerlo mejor.

–Han cumplido su propósito, Neflyte. Ahora vámonos de aquí antes de que se den cuenta y caigan sobre nosotros.

Ella miró con anhelo el caballo que había elegido y en el que se montó el hombre que los había estado esperando. Era tan alto y robusto como los otros.

Sin duda eran mercenarios a los que su padre había contratado para rescatarla. Seguramente eran muy buenos en lo que hacían y su padre los había elegido con buen tino, pero ella estaba impaciente por perderlos de vista. Sobre todo al que se tomaba más libertades de la cuenta con las manos y la lengua.

–¿Lista, princesa? –le preguntó él, y sin darle tiempo a responder la levantó por la cintura y la sentó en el caballo que quedaba libre.

Montó detrás de ella y la mantuvo sujeta entre su cuerpo y las riendas, antes de envolverlos a ambos con una capa.

–¿Le importa? –dijo ella, intentando poner algo de distancia entre los dos.

–En absoluto –respondió él mientras espoleaba a la montura para ponerse en marcha–. Nos queda un largo camino por delante. Te resultará más cómodo si te relajas.

Ni hablar.

–Podría habérmelo dicho –murmuró ella. Se sentó lo más rígidamente que pudo y fingió que los separaba un abismo en vez de unas pocas capas de tela. También intentó ignorar el brazo que la sujetaba y el calor que prendía en todas las zonas donde sus cuerpos se mecían juntos al ritmo del caballo.

–¿Podría haberte dicho qué?

–Que solo eran fuegos artificiales.

–¿Y me habrías creído?

–Me hizo creer que era algo peor.

–Siempre te precipitas en tus conclusiones.

–No sabe nada de mí.

–Sé que hablas demasiado –la pegó más contra él–. Relájate.

Ella soltó un bostezo.

–Es usted un arrogante que solo sabe dar órdenes.

–Duérmete.

Pero ella no quería dormirse. Si se quedaba dormida se quedaría pegada a aquella pared de fibra y músculo que ocultaba un corazón fuerte y palpitante. Las princesas no se dormían en brazos de un desconocido a lomos de un caballo, y menos con un desconocido como aquel hombre enmascarado, autoritario e impertinente.

Además, había permanecido en vela casi toda la noche anterior y no le haría daño seguir despierta un poco más. Miró al jinete mientras cabalgaban, su recio mentón bajo la máscara y la resuelta expresión de sus ojos azules, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y levantó la vista hacia el cielo nocturno, donde todas las estrellas del universo parecían haberse congregado en el infinito manto aterciopelado.

Buscó las estrellas más brillantes y familiares, que tantas y tantas veces había contemplado desde su balcón en palacio.

–¿Cuánto falta para llegar a Jemeya?

–Lo bastante como para que tengamos que viajar de noche.

–Pero ¿mi padre sabrá que estoy a salvo?

–Lo sabrá.

–Bien –el cansancio la hizo bostezar de nuevo y se arrebujó con la capa para protegerse del frío aire nocturno, imaginándose que estaba en su cama de palacio.

El galope la balanceaba en la silla, pero sabía que no había riesgo de caerse mientras los fuertes brazos de aquel hombre la rodearan y la capa los envolviese a ambos. Su olor corporal era muy distinto al de su padre, cuya mezcla de tabaco y loción para después del afeitado resultaba extrañamente agradable. Tampoco aquel mercenario despedía un olor desagradable. Parecía emanar la esencia misma del desierto, una cálida y evocadora mezcla de sol y arena, cuero y caballos, junto a un elemento propio e indefinible, ligeramente almizclado.

Aspiró profundamente y saboreó el olor antes de almacenarlo en su memoria. Muy pronto estaría otra vez en su lecho, rodeada de olores y sonidos familiares, pero de momento no era tan difícil dejar que la impregnase el calor corporal de su rescatador. Al fin y al cabo ya estaba a salvo. ¿Por qué no relajarse y dormir un poco?

Volvió a bostezar y cerró los ojos, y esa vez los dejó cerrados mientras se acurrucaba contra el recio torso de su rescatador y se abandonaba al sueño, mecida por el constante balanceo del caballo.

Muy pronto volvería a estar con su padre en casa. Nadie tendría por qué saber que se había quedado dormida en brazos de un desconocido.

Y nadie sabría nunca lo mucho que le había gustado hacerlo.

Darien al-Chiba supo en qué preciso instante se quedó dormida la princesa, quien durante un rato se había estado esforzando por permanecer tan rígida como una plancha de madera en sus brazos.

La comparación casi lo hizo reír. Ella no era ninguna plancha de madera, como él había podido comprobar desde que la estrechó entre sus brazos y le extendió los dedos sobre el vientre. Fue un gesto impulsivo y providencial para evitar que diese la voz de alarma, pero además le permitió descubrir algunos de los atributos de su futura princesa: un vientre suavemente redondeado entre las prominentes caderas y una cintura estrecha que invitaba a seguir explorando, por nombrar algunos. No le había costado nada sujetarla y sentir el temblor de su carne, por mucho que ella intentase aparentar que nada le afectaba.

Se rio entre dientes al recordar cómo había cedido a sus instintos más básicos y le había mordido con todas sus fuerzas. No, definitivamente no era una plancha de madera.

El ritmo del caballo la había ayudado a relajarse y poco a poco su resistencia fue cediendo, hasta quedar profundamente dormida y apoyada en él. La sensación de tenerla pegada a su cuerpo, tan cálida y femenina, era una invitación al pecado. ¿Sería aquella mujer tan fácil y disoluta como su hermana, según las historias que habían llegado a oídos de Darien?

No le sorprendería que así fuera. Tenía la belleza y la sensualidad propias de las mujeres reales de Jemeya. Sus ojos celestes bastarían para enloquecer de deseo a cualquier hombre, y sus labios eran tan carnosos y apetitosamente prometedores que no podían ser desaprovechados. Era improbable que siguiera siendo virgen a su edad, pero, a diferencia de su hermana, había sido lo bastante sensata como para no tener hijos.

No le supondría ningún esfuerzo hacer el amor con ella… Y en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas sería suya. Tal vez aquel matrimonio indeseado tuviera sus ventajas, después de todo.

Miró el bulto que llevaba en brazos y decidió que, por muy malcriada que estuviera, aquella princesa era demasiado buena para alguien como Rubeus.

Sus amigos se dispersaron a su alrededor, levantando una nube de polvo al galopar velozmente sobre las dunas. Eran algo más que amigos. Eran los hermanos que nunca había tenido. Se quedarían para la boda y para su coronación, como le habían prometido, y luego volverían a separarse. Neflyte regresaría a Estambul, Diamante a las mesas de juego de Montecarlo, y Malaquite a cualquier lugar del mundo donde pudiera enriquecerse de la forma más rápida y sencilla posible.

Los echaría de menos cuando se fueran, porque en esa ocasión ya no sería libre para unirse a ellos. Ya no era el director de una flota de aviones ejecutivos con la libertad de volar a donde quisiera. Todo lo que había construido era para nada. En lo sucesivo, tendría que quedarse en Al-Jirad para cumplir con su engorroso deber.

La mujer se removió y murmuró algo en sueños mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba peligrosamente cerca de la ingle de Darien. Él ahogó un gemido al sentir la instantánea reacción de su cuerpo.

Si estando dormida era capaz de excitarlo así, ¿qué no podría hacerle cuando estuviera despierta? Se moría de impaciencia por descubrirlo…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Serena se despertó y se incorporó en la cama, confusa y medio soñando con hombres enmascarados de anchos hombros, ojos brillantes y fuertes brazos que la rodeaban.

No, hombres no. Tan solo un hombre había invadido sus sueños como si se paseara por su casa. Gracias a Dios ya era de día y nunca más tendría que volver a verlo.

Sintió una punzada de remordimiento al pensar que no había tenido ocasión de darle las gracias, lo cual era absurdo. Aquel hombre se había reído de ella a la menor ocasión, había hecho gala de una arrogancia intolerable y además le habían pagado muy generosamente por aquel rescate. No tenía por qué darle las gracias.

Lo único que importaba era que ya estaba a salvo y que jamás volvería a ver a aquellos mercenarios. El alivio dejó paso a una enorme alegría y volvió a dejarse caer en las almohadas con un suspiro. Ya no tendría que casarse con Rubeus.

Era libre.

Miró alrededor, pero no reconoció dónde estaba.

Seguramente en un palacio o en un hotel de lujo, a juzgar por las dimensiones y la opulencia de la habitación. La cama era tan grande y cómoda como la suya, en la que volvería a dormir aquella misma noche…

Al levantarse se dio cuenta de que seguía llevando la misma túnica del día anterior. Quienquiera que la hubiese acostado no se había molestado en cambiarla. ¿Habría sido el mismo hombre que la había sostenido contra su pecho a lomos del caballo?

Se detuvo a medio camino de la ventana y volvió a mirar la cama.

¿La habría dejado allí aquel hombre, con cuidado de no despertarla?

¿La habría arropado delicadamente con la colcha?

Se estremeció al recordar el calor de su aliento en la mejilla cuando la agarró en la tienda, recordó los poderosos latidos de su corazón…

Y recordó también cómo se había mofado de ella. ¿Por qué perdía el tiempo pensando en él cuando había cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse?

Como, por ejemplo, volver a casa.

Se acercó a la ventana para intentar averiguar dónde se encontraba. Tal vez su padre ya estuviera allí, esperando con impaciencia a que se levantara para poder abrazarla.

Dobló los dedos de los pies sobre una alfombra de seda mientras descorría la cortina y entornó los ojos al recibir la luz del sol, que ya estaba muy alto en el cielo. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría dormido? Se protegió los ojos con la mano y volvió a mirar. Bajo ella había un gran patio con naranjos, flores, arriates y una fuente en el centro. Una galería discurría por el perímetro del patio, a partir de la cual se extendía un impresionante palacio con altas torres y cúpulas doradas brillando bajo el sol. La imagen era fastuosa, salvo por las banderas negras que ondeaban desde cada mástil. Serena sintió un escalofrío a pesar del calor. ¿Por qué eran todas negras? ¿Qué había pasado?

En aquel momento llamaron a la puerta y una joven entró con una bandeja.

–Oh, ya se ha levantado, princesa –hizo una reverencia y dejó la bandeja en una mesa para llenar una taza con un líquido humeante y aromático–. Ha dormido casi todo el día. Le he traído té, yogur y fruta, por si tiene hambre.

–¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y por qué se han izado banderas negras por todas partes?

La joven le ofreció la taza sin saber cómo responderle y Serena reconoció el olor de la miel, las especias, la nuez moscada y la canela.

–Iré a decirles que ya se ha levantado.

–¿Mi padre está aquí? –preguntó Serena, esperanzada.

–Ha dormido mucho –dijo la joven, desviando la mirada hacia una puerta–. Encontrará su ropa en el vestidor. ¿Quiere que elija algo para usted mientras se baña?

Serena negó con la cabeza y dejó la taza.

–No. Lo que quiero es que respondas a mi pregunta. ¿Dónde estoy?

–En Al-Jirad, naturalmente –respondió la joven, sorprendida.

¿Al-Jirad? Entonces no estaba lejos de Jemeya. A media hora en helicóptero de la costa, a una hora de la isla.

–¿Y mi padre? ¿Se encuentra aquí o está esperándome en casa?

–Alguien vendrá a buscarla enseguida –la doncella hizo una reverencia, claramente incómoda, y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta.

–¡Espera!

La joven se detuvo y miró con cautela por encima del hombro.

–¿Sí?

–Ni siquiera sé tu nombre.

La joven asintió sumisamente y juntó las manos delante de ella.

–Me llamo Unazuki, princesa.

Serena sonrió para intentar tranquilizarla. Tenía muchas preguntas y aquella joven debía de saber algo.

–Gracias por el té, Unazuki. ¿Y podrías decirme…?

–¿Sí?

–El hombre que me trajo aquí, o mejor dicho, los hombres que me trajeron aquí… ¿Sabes si aún están en el palacio?

Unazuki miró con ansiedad hacia la puerta.

–Me gustaría darles las gracias por haberme rescatado –añadió Serena.

Unazuki abrió los ojos como platos y se retorció nerviosamente las manos.

–Enseguida vendrá alguien a buscarla, princesa. Es todo lo que puedo decir –hizo otra reverencia y salió velozmente de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella sin hacer ruido.

Serena suspiró con frustración y bebió un poco de té. Al menos ya sabía dónde estaba, pero seguía inquieta por las banderas negras. Tal vez la anciana reina Gaia, madre del rey de Al-Jirad, había fallecido tras una larga y agónica enfermedad. Lo último que Serena había oído era que no respondía bien al tratamiento, y era normal que todo el país estuviese de luto. Había sido una reina muy querida y respetada, no solo por su pueblo, sino por todo el mundo.

Pero aparte de eso, agradeció saber que se encontraba en el país vecino de Jemeya. Al-Jirad era una pequeña franja costera en el extremo de una península desértica, y Jemeya era una minúscula isla a escasa distancia de la costa. Debido a su posición estratégica a ambos lados del único canal navegable que se internaba en el desierto, los dos reinos habían forjado una fuerte alianza a lo largo de los años para proteger la ruta de acceso fluvial al interior de la península.

Además, el rey Armando era uno de los mejores amigos y aliados de su padre. Aquel debía de ser uno de los muchos palacios que tenía repartidos por el reino.

Serena se bañó rápidamente, impaciente por averiguar más. No sabía por qué le había preguntado a la joven criada por sus rescatadores. ¿De verdad quería verlo y darle las gracias? ¿Cómo podría encararlo y no recordar la forma tan íntima en que la había agarrado? ¿Cómo podría evitar ruborizarse al pensar en las sensaciones tan deliciosas como inquietantes que la habían invadido entre sus brazos?

No. Se secó y se puso una bata que colgaba de una percha en el baño. Lo mejor sería que siguieran siendo unos desconocidos. Ella no lo había visto sin máscara y no tenía ni idea de quién era. Y así debía seguir siendo.

Se sirvió más té y mordisqueó un dátil gordo y jugoso. Se sentía mucho más despejada y tranquila después de la ducha, sabiendo que muy pronto estaría de camino a casa. Pero cuando abrió el vestidor para buscar algo que ponerse, todo el alivio y la seguridad se transformaron en una escalofriante inquietud.

En el armario no solo había un par de prendas con las que cambiarse para el viaje a casa, sino que estaba lleno a rebosar.

Con su ropa.

Allí estaban todas sus pertenencias. Sus túnicas, vestidos, zapatos, zapatillas, bolsos, joyas… Incluso Honey, el osito de peluche que había tenido desde niña, estaba sentado sobre una cómoda, guiñándole con su único ojo y con las orejas peladas por todos los años que Serena se había pasado acariciándolas en la cama. Agarró a su querido osito y se lo apretó contra el pecho en busca del consuelo que siempre le había procurado, antes de dejarse caer en un sofá.

–¿Qué está pasando, Honey? –le preguntó en voz baja, igual que hacía de niña cuando no entendía algo del mundo de los mayores… como cuando su padre le dijo que su madre no volvería a casa del hospital al que había ido para tener un bebé.

Una parte de ella quiso salir en busca de Lita y exigirle que se lo contara todo, pero ya no era una cría y no podía corretear por un palacio vestida con una bata. Por muy confusa y necesitada de respuestas que estuviera, tenía que comportarse como una princesa y una mujer adulta. Además, debía de haber una explicación lógica para que todas sus cosas estuvieran en un palacio de Al-Jirad.

De manera que se pondría algo adecuado, adoptaría la compostura propia de una princesa y solo entonces saldría en busca de respuestas.

Y estaba decidida a encontrarlas.

Un hombre enjuto y de edad avanzada llamado Tomoe fue a buscarla al cabo de una hora que se le hizo interminable. Era el visir del jeque, le dijo con una reverencia, y cuando ella empezó a interrogarlo le prometió que el jeque respondería a todas sus preguntas. Resignada a esperar, lo siguió por la galería que había visto desde la ventana.

El sol ya estaba muy bajo y había teñido de rojo bruñido la piedra dorada del palacio, pero aún hacía demasiado calor para el traje pantalón de lino blanco que Serena había seleccionado del guardarropa.

No le importaba. Había elegido aquella ropa de viaje, en vez de decantarse por una de sus frescas túnicas de seda, por una sencilla razón: quería dejar muy claro que estaba lista para emprender el viaje a Jemeya lo antes posible, y que le mandaran el resto de su ropa más tarde.

Un soplo de brisa le acarició la nuca, que afortunadamente se había dejado al descubierto al recogerse el pelo. Su intención era ofrecer un aspecto sereno y despreocupado para disimular la inquietud provocada por la falta de respuestas y por las ropas que llenaban el vestidor. Por más que intentaba dar con una razón lógica no le encontraba ningún sentido, y una creciente sospecha iba barriendo el alivio experimentado al escapar del campamento de Rubeus.

Algo no le olía bien.

El visir la condujo al interior del palacio a través de un laberinto de corredores revestidos con hermosos mosaicos con incrustaciones de piedras semipreciosas, cuadros y tapices de animales que retozaban en las orillas de estanques y ríos. El agua era una constante en todo el palacio, ya fuera representada en murales y mosaicos o fluyendo melódicamente en fuentes y jarrones de piedra.

El efecto era precioso y resultaría muy relajante para cualquiera que no estuviese bullendo de impaciencia.

Cuando llegaron ante unas imponentes puertas talladas, Serena estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios.

«¿Se te da tan bien correr como morder?».

Recordó el tono burlón de sus palabras y lamentó no haberle arrancado el dedo de un mordisco. Pero cuando Tomoe la hizo entrar, se prometió que se sacaría a aquel hombre de la cabeza de una vez por todas. A aquellas alturas ya debía de estar jugándose su recompensa en el casino más cercano.

Entraron en una biblioteca con suelo y columnas de mármol, sillas y mesas con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas y paredes llenas de libros y manuscritos. Y en un rincón había un hombre sentado tras un ordenador. Su pelo negro azulado relucía bajo las luces. Levantó la mirada y entornó los ojos mientras se echaba hacia atrás en la silla.

Debía de ser un secretario, pensó Serena con un suspiro, preguntándose por cuántos escalones burocráticos tendría que pasar hasta llegar al misterioso jeque.

–Princesa Serena.

Ya se le había agotado la paciencia.

–¿Puede responder a mis preguntas? ¿O decirme al menos quién puede hacerlo? Porque, por mucho que agradezco su hospitalidad, tengo que saber qué hago todavía aquí, con mi ropa llenando el vestidor de mi habitación, cuando ya debería estar camino de casa.

El visir se echó hacia atrás como si hubiera recibido una bofetada en el rostro.

–Lo siento, Excelencia…

Serena se giró hacia él. ¿Por qué se dirigía con el título de «Excelencia» a un secretario?

–Gracias, Tomoe, yo me ocuparé –dijo el hombre. Algo en su voz hizo que Serena volviera a mirarlo mientras el anciano visir se retiraba.

Como si se moviera a cámara lenta, el hombre se apartó de la mesa y se elevó en toda su estatura.

Era alto y de anchos hombros. Y su voz…

A Serena se le secó la garganta. No podía tratarse del mismo hombre. Su rescatador era un mercenario contratado por su padre, y era indudable que aquel hombre pertenecía a la realeza.

–¿Por qué lo ha llamado «Excelencia»? Creía que el título estaba reservado para el rey Armando, soberano de Al-Jirad.

Tragó saliva mientras el hombre rodeaba la mesa y se apoyaba en el borde, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión inescrutable en sus ojos oscuros. Sus facciones eran demasiado duras y angulosas como para que se le pudiera considerar atractivo, y junto a la sombra de una barba incipiente le conferían un aspecto… peligroso.

–¿Quién es usted? –le preguntó ella en tono desafiante–. ¿Por qué nadie puede responder a mis preguntas?

–Eres muy impaciente, princesa. No me habían advertido de ese defecto, aunque supongo que está justificado por la terrible experiencia que has sufrido. Así que por esta vez lo pasaremos por alto. ¿Has dormido bien?

¿Aquel hombre se atrevía a reprocharle su actitud? ¿Quién demonios se creía que era y qué les pasaba a los hombres de Al-Jirad?

–¿Pretende que responda a sus preguntas sin antes haber respondido a las mías?

Él le sonrió y por un instante casi pareció humano, pero una expresión sombría volvió a oscurecer rápidamente su rostro.

–_Touché_ –inclinó levemente la cabeza–. Soy el jeque Darien al Chiba, pero puedes llamarme Darien.

–Y yo soy la princesa Serena Tsukino de Jemeya, pero puede llamarme princesa Serena.

Él soltó una carcajada que sonó demasiado campechana y natural.

–¿Dónde está mi padre? –exigió saber ella–. ¿Por qué no ha venido a recibirme? Me dijeron que lo informarían de mi rescate. ¿Por qué sigo en Al- Jirad en vez de estar camino de Jemeya?

El jeque extendió los brazos.

–¿No te sientes cómoda en tus aposentos? ¿Necesitas alguna cosa?

–Me dijeron que informarían a mi padre de mi rescate –repitió ella.

–Y así fue, princesa Serena. Supo lo que estaba pasando en todo momento, y volví a hablar con él cuando estuviste a salvo tras los muros de este palacio. Me pidió que te dijera que no cabía en sí de gozo.

Serena soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta.

Al fin reconocía las palabras de su padre.

–De modo que está en Jemeya, esperando mi regreso –aún no entendía por qué le había enviado toda su ropa, aunque tal vez se había debido a los nervios por su secuestro.

–No, no está en Jemeya. Se encuentra aquí, en Al-Jirad, ocupándose de unos asuntos en el Palacio Azul. Estará aquí mañana.

Serena parpadeó con gran asombro. El Palacio Azul era la residencia de la familia real y el lugar donde se celebraban las ceremonias oficiales. Su padre debía de estar negociando con el rey de Al- Jirad.

Pero entonces recordó las banderas negras que ondeaban en los tejados del palacio.

–¿Le ha ocurrido algo a la reina Gaia? He visto las banderas negras.

El jeque frunció el ceño y atrajo la atención de Serena a sus pestañas, negras y espesas.

–Sí, así es.

–Vaya… –murmuró ella–. Lo siento mucho. Supongo que en ese caso no puedo marcharme aún.

Él volvió a sonreír.

–No, princesa.

–Tendré que esperar aquí a mi padre.

El jeque cruzó los tobillos. Tenía unas piernas largas y esbeltas, enfundadas en un pantalón confeccionado a medida con tela de la mejor calidad que se ceñía exquisitamente a…

–Tengo la impresión de que no estás acostumbrada a esperar, princesa.

Serena se dio cuenta de dónde estaba mirando y levantó la vista hacia su cara. Un destello jocoso asomaba a sus ojos y a la curva de sus labios.

No solo se estaba riendo… Estaba jugando con ella, como un gato con un ratón al que hacía correr de un lado para otro para luego abalanzarse sobre él.

Pero ella no era un ratón y no iba a correr. Y no le gustaba el tono de aquel hombre, por muy jeque que fuera.

–Quizá se deba a que últimamente no he hecho otra cosa. Me he pasado horas interminables esperando mi rescate en el desierto. Pero supongo que puedo esperar una noche más.

Él asintió y ensanchó su sonrisa.

–Perfecto. Estoy seguro de que disfrutarás mucho de tu estancia aquí.

Serena sintió que la estaba echando con un tono excesivamente condescendiente. Pero por mucho que la irritase, no podía irse sin darle las gracias por ofrecerle un refugio seguro.

–Le agradezco su hospitalidad, jeque Darien, y le pido disculpas por mostrarme tan nerviosa e impaciente. Pero me resultaba muy frustrante que nadie quisiera o pudiera responder a mis preguntas.

–Es perfectamente comprensible, princesa. Has pasado por una experiencia muy dura.

Ella asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa cortés, aliviada por haber evitado una crisis diplomática entre los dos países. No podía abusar de la amabilidad de su anfitrión.

–No le haré perder más tiempo. Esperaré en mis aposentos a que llegue mi padre.

Entonces él la agarró de la mano y ella sintió un hormigueo inquietantemente familiar. No era la primera vez que tocaba aquella mano…

Imposible. No podía ser.

–Dígame una cosa –murmuró–. ¿Por qué mi padre ha hecho que me traigan todas mis cosas cuando apenas voy a estar un par de días en Al-Jirad?

Él se encogió de hombros, sin soltarle la mano.

–A lo mejor pensó que las necesitarías después de la boda.

–¿La boda? ¿Qué boda?

–La nuestra, naturalmente.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

–Está usted loco! –exclamó Serena, apartando la mano de un tirón.

Todo el mundo se había vuelto loco. Primero Rubeus, y luego aquel jeque–. No voy a casarme con nadie. Ni con Rubeus ni mucho menos con usted.

–Lamento que te hayas enterado así, princesa. Mi intención era invitarte a cenar conmigo esta noche y convencerte de los beneficios de dicha unión mientras te seducía con la mejor comida, el mejor vino y el mejor entretenimiento que puede ofrecer Al-Jirad.

–Me da igual cómo pensara decírmelo. Su propuesta seguiría siendo una locura y mi respuesta seguiría siendo la misma. ¡No voy a casarme con usted! Me retiraré a mis aposentos y esperaré la llegada de mi padre. Siento que alguien se tomara la molestia de traer todas mis cosas, ya que mañana habrá que llevarlas de nuevo a mi casa. Buenas noches.

Se dio la vuelta y echó a andar hacia la puerta, pero una mano de hierro la agarró por la muñeca.

–No tan rápido, princesa.

Serena bajó la mirada. La mano del jeque estaba tan intensamente bronceada que en comparación su piel parecía casi blanca. O tal vez se debiera a que el corazón había dejado de bombear sangre a sus venas.

–Nadie toca a una princesa de Jemeya –le advirtió.

–Nadie, salvo su prometido.

–¡Ni usted ni nadie es mi prometido! –gritó, zafándose de su agarre.

–Tu padre no piensa lo mismo.

–Está usted rematadamente loco. Mi padre jamás daría su consentimiento para una boda en contra de mi voluntad.

–Puede que tu padre no tenga elección.

–Y puede que usted esté alucinando. Mi padre no envió a sus hombres a rescatarme de un loco para dejarme en manos de otro.

–¿Tan segura estás de que eran los hombres de tu padre?

Su pregunta la desconcertó.

–Pues claro que eran sus hombres –declaró, odiando a aquel hombre tan despreciable por cuestionar los actos de su padre–. Supe que vendrían a por mí desde que fui secuestrada. Sabía que mi padre mandaría a alguien a rescatarme y no me equivoqué. Y me dijeron que informarían a mi padre de mi rescate. Si no fue él, ¿quién más pudo enviarlos?

–¿Y si te dijera que fueron mis hombres los que te sacaron de aquel campamento y te salvaron de convertirte en la esposa de Rubeus y en la madre de sus hijos?

Serena levantó las manos.

–Ya he oído bastante. Me marcho.

Una vez más se dio la vuelta con la intención de abandonar la biblioteca, y cuando lo hiciera olvidaría todo lo relacionado con el protocolo y el decoro que se esperaban de una princesa y echaría a correr sin importarle quién pudiera verla o lo que pensaran de ella. Se encerraría en su habitación y no saldría hasta que llegara su padre y se la llevara de vuelta a Jemeya.

En aquella ocasión ninguna mano de hierro la detuvo. Casi lo había conseguido cuando oyó las fatídicas palabras tras ella.

–¿Y si te dijera que fui a por ti con el beneplácito de tu padre?

Serena se detuvo en el suelo de mármol, dominada por un terror que le paralizaba los músculos y le helaba la sangre, igual que estaría el pequeño ratoncito con el gato acercándose por detrás, dispuesto a saltar al menor movimiento.

«Fui a por ti».

¿Había sido uno de los hombres del grupo de rescate? ¿Tal vez el que entró en la tienda, pegó su cuerpo al suyo y la estrechó entre sus brazos mientras galopaban por las dunas? Su rescatador era un hombre alto y fuerte, extremadamente seguro de sí mismo e insufriblemente arrogante. Un mercenario, completamente vestido de negro y con una máscara que solo dejaba a la vista sus ojos, azules y brillantes.

No, no podía ser él.

–¡Está mintiendo! Acaba de admitir que habló con mi padre esta mañana. Sin duda se está aprovechando de lo que él le contó para aparecer como mi salvador e intentar que me sienta en deuda con usted. Pues bien, lo invito a compartir su pequeña fantasía con mi padre cuando esté aquí mañana. Seguro que lo entretiene mucho.

Darien se apartó de la mesa y avanzó hacia ella, salvando la distancia que los separaba en unas pocas zancadas hasta plantarse ante Serena, alto e imponente, con la mandíbula tensa y un brillo acerado en los ojos.

–Si quieres que hablemos de fantasías, princesa, permíteme que comparta una contigo en este momento… Estoy impaciente por comprobar lo que puede hacer tu boca cuando estés dominada por la pasión en vez de por el miedo.

Serena se quedó boquiabierta por el asombro, el horror y la indignación, y tuvo que apretar la mano para no soltarle una bofetada en la mejilla.

–¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme así?

–¿Cómo me atrevo? –alargó un brazo para tocarle el labio inferior con el pulgar–. Eres tú quien me ha llenado la cabeza de fantasías, princesa… Tú y esos dientes blancos y afilados.

Serena ahogó un grito y se echó hacia atrás.

–Tú…

Él sonrió mientras se cruzaba de brazos y entonces ella vio la marca del mordisco en el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

Darien observó que los ojos de la princesa se abrían como platos en una expresión de perplejidad y pavor que le resultó extrañamente adorable.

–Sí, princesa. Yo. Y como puedes ver, llevo tu marca… ¿Es una costumbre de tu país marcar a los pretendientes?

Ella pareció recuperar la compostura y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

–Me da igual quién seas o dónde estuvieras anoche, o si formabas parte del grupo que me rescató del campamento. Lo único que te debo es mi agradecimiento y ya lo tienes. De ninguna manera me casaré contigo, y no podrás hacer nada para obligarme.

–Puedes rebelarte todo lo que quieras, princesa, pero no hay otra opción.

–¿Y si me niego de todas formas?

Él sonrió.

–En ese caso, puede que sí haya otra opción…

–¿Sí?

–Puedo llevarte de nuevo al campamento y que Rubeus haga lo que quiera contigo. Tú decides, princesa.

Se puso tan colorada que pareció que iba a explotar.

–Cuando mi padre acabe de hacer negocios con el rey y venga a por mí, te dirá lo mismo que yo. ¡No habrá ninguna boda!

Darien se cansó de jugar con aquella princesa mimada y de provocarla para ver sus reacciones, a pesar de que ella le había proporcionado la única diversión en un mundo que se había vuelto repentinamente del revés.

El rescate de la princesa lo había reunido con sus tres amigos por primera vez en cinco años, y arrebatársela a su odiado hermanastro le había brindado una enorme satisfacción con la que regodearse en los años venideros.

No había contado con enfrentarse a una princesa obstinada y engreída que se empeñaba en hacer valer su opinión. Y la culpa era toda suya, al no dejarle las cosas claras desde el principio. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho?

Sabía muy bien por qué. Porque aún no había aceptado que le endosaran aquel papel tan ingrato. No entendía por qué tenía que ser únicamente él quien aceptara un sacrificio impuesto por las circunstancias. ¿Por qué no podía sentir satisfacción al ver como aquella princesa mimada era igualmente obligada a cumplir con su deber? ¿Y qué derecho tenía a sentirse agraviada cuando lo único que se esperaba de ella era el matrimonio? Para él, en cambio, el matrimonio con una mujer de noble cuna del estado vecino de Jemeya solo era el primero de la larga lista de requisitos que su visir le había presentado para ocupar el trono de Al-Jirad; entre otras muchas cosas, tenía que hablar perfectamente árabe clásico y el dialecto jiradí y ser capaz de recitar de memoria los pasajes del libro sagrado antes de su coronación.

Estaba cansado, muy cansado, de aquella maldita situación que no había hecho más que comenzar.

–El rey Armando ha muerto.

El rostro de la princesa se transformó en una mueca de horror y desconcierto.

–No –murmuró, negando con la cabeza mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca–. Dijiste que era la reina Gaia…

Darien observó sus manos, esbeltas y delicadas, y recordó lo cerca que habían estado de rozarle la entrepierna la noche anterior. Unas manos que muy pronto tendrían el privilegio de tocarlo libremente.

Entonces se percató de que la princesa Serena tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Una parte de él se puso en guardia ante su habilidad para distraerlo, pero otra parte lamentó tener que comunicarle la triste noticia.

–Pero… ¿cómo? –preguntó ella entre sollozos ahogados–. ¿Cuándo?

–Fue el día antes de que te secuestraran. El rey Armando iba de camino a Egipto con la reina en un helicóptero, y sus consejeros, su madre y sus hijos con sus respectivas familias viajaban en otro. Por alguna razón desconocida, los dos aparatos se acercaron demasiado, las hélices chocaron y ambos se estrellaron –esperó un momento para que ella asimilara la terrible noticia–. No hubo supervivientes.

El rostro de la princesa se puso tan pálido que Darien temió que fuera a desmayarse. La agarró por los hombros y la hizo sentarse en la silla más próxima.

–¿Todos… murieron? –balbuceó–. ¿Akram y Renata? ¿Kaleem y Akra? ¿También los niños? Por favor, dime que los niños no. Eran muy pequeños…

Darien no podía ofrecerle ningún consuelo y se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

–¡Nadie me lo había dicho! –exclamó ella al comprender la magnitud de la tragedia–. No sabía nada. En el campamento se reían y bromeaban sobre lo que Rubeus iba a hacerme, pero nadie me dijo que el rey y su familia habían muerto…

Lo miró con el rostro desencajado por el dolor y el horror, y Darien casi llegó a sentir lástima de ella. Pero ¿quién se compadecía de él? Su vida también había sufrido un drástico vuelco y su futuro se veía condicionado por la tradición y las reglas ancestrales. La verdad era que los dos eran víctimas de la misma situación.

–¿Por eso es todo esto? –preguntó ella–. ¿Todo está relacionado con la tragedia?

Darien intentó no dejarse afectar por su angustia. Lo último que quería era compadecerse de aquella princesa mimada que anteponía sus deseos personales a las acuciantes necesidades de su país. Y menos cuando él estaba sujeto a los mismos condicionantes externos.

–Al-Jirad necesita un rey.

Ella lo miró con ojos llorosos y brillantes.

–Ese hombre… el visir, te ha llamado «Excelencia ». ¿Vas a ser tú el rey?

–Soy uno de los candidatos. El rey Armando era mi tío. Mi padre tuvo dos hijos con dos esposas diferentes. Uno es Rubeus. El otro soy yo –hizo una pausa–. El pacto entre tu país y el mío decidirá cuál de los dos ocupa el trono.

Ella asintió y endureció la expresión al darse cuenta de la gravedad del asunto.

–Así que todo se reduce a la caza de la princesa. Quien se case antes con ella se convertirá en el rey de Al-Jirad.

–Es lo que estipula el pacto. La alianza solo puede renovarse por la unión de las dos familias reales. Y debido a la situación de tu hermana mayor…

–¿Quieres decir que Mina no es apta para el puesto porque tiene dos hijos de dos padres diferentes con los que nunca se molestó en casarse? Al menos ha demostrado ser una mujer fértil y podrá darte los herederos que busca cualquier monarquía. En cambio yo…

–Tu hermana está, por decirlo de un modo suave, sobrecualificada para el puesto. El hecho de que aún no hayas engendrado vástagos juega a tu favor.

«Engendrado vástagos…». Serena tuvo que contenerse para no tirarle algún objeto a la cabeza.

–¿Cómo puede jugar a mi favor cuando se me está obligando a aceptar una situación a la fuerza?

–Se trata del deber, princesa. No es nada personal.

Tal vez por eso le costaba tanto hacerse a la idea. Porque no era personal. Siempre había albergado la esperanza de que, al ser mujer y estar tan alejada en la línea de sucesión al trono, nunca se vería implicada en los juegos de poder. Había visto la poca libertad de la que disfrutaban sus hermanos al ser educados para cumplir con sus futuras obligaciones reales, y había visto también la excesiva libertad que al mismo tiempo se le concedía a su hermana. Fue tan ingenua como para creer que podría llevar una vida normal e incluso casarse por amor.

Darien la observó en silencio mientras ella intentaba asimilar la situación. Pero tampoco era el fin del mundo. Él tendría que ocupar el trono, una responsabilidad para la que nunca se había preparado, mientras que ella solo tendría que pasar de princesa a reina, algo para lo que habían estado formándola toda su vida. ¿Dónde estaba el problema? Podrían tener un matrimonio aceptable si ambos querían.

Era una mujer hermosa, de cuerpo ágil y piel suave. No sería tan duro acostarse con ella para engendrar los herederos que necesitaba el país. Y bajo su fría fachada principesca se adivinaba un fuego ardiente que Darien deseaba descubrir y avivar por sí mismo. Todo apuntaba a que la relación podría funcionar, al menos en la intimidad del lecho nupcial. Y si no fuera así, tampoco supondría una sentencia de muerte. Bastaría con tener un par de hijos y ambos habrían cumplido con su deber.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, se levantó y se estiró las arrugas del pantalón como si se estuviera sacudiendo las obligaciones que le imponía la alianza entre los dos países.

Pero ni las arrugas ni las obligaciones podían desaparecer tan fácilmente.

–¿De modo que debo casarme contigo porque así está escrito en un papel que tiene cientos de años?

–El pacto estipula lo que debe hacerse en una situación como esta.

–Y todos tenemos que hacer lo que diga el pacto…

–Sabes tan bien como yo que ese pacto es la piedra fundamental de nuestras dos constituciones. ¿Tan reacia eres a cumplir con tu deber como princesa de tu país?

–¡Sí! Me niego a cumplir con mi deber si eso significa casarme contigo o con Rubeus.

–No tienes elección.

–¿Cómo que no? ¿Y si tengo otros planes que no supongan casarme con un déspota convencido de que puede reclamar a una mujer tan solo por su linaje?

–Tu linaje no solo te brinda riqueza y privilegios, princesa. También conlleva ciertas responsabilidades. Tu hermana optó por eludirlas y tú eres el único miembro de la familia real de Jemeya que puede cumplir las condiciones del pacto. Así que no tienes elección.

–No puedes obligarme a que me case contigo. Tengo derecho a negarme y es lo que voy a hacer.

–Como te acabo de decir, no tienes elección.

Ella soltó un chillido de rabia y frustración y apretó los puños a los costados. Él se limitó a bostezar y a mirar su reloj. En cualquier momento se tiraría al suelo y se pondría a aporrear las baldosas en un arrebato de ira infantil, lo cual no la dejaría en muy buen lugar.

Pero ella lo sorprendió respirando hondo y esbozando un ligero atisbo de sonrisa.

–Escucha… –el brillo de sus ojos le dijo que iba a probar una nueva táctica–. Todo esto es innecesario. El pacto es muy antiguo y no se corresponde con los tiempos modernos. Seguro que ha habido un malentendido.

–¿Tú crees?

–Estoy convencida –levantó las manos como si estuviera rezando; y tal vez lo estuviese haciendo, porque sus ojos y sus rasgos se iluminaron con un brillo que la hizo parecer aún más hermosa y sensual. No, no sería ningún sacrificio acostarse con ella. Ninguno en absoluto–. Mi padre me quiere y nunca me obligaría a casarme en contra de mi voluntad.

–¿Ni siquiera para respetar la alianza entre nuestros dos países?

–Quizá sea hora de llegar a un nuevo acuerdo. El mundo ha cambiado y nuestros países han de adaptarse a los tiempos modernos, no aferrarse a una tradición arcaica que ya no tiene cabida en la era de Internet y las telecomunicaciones.

Él se cruzó de brazos y asintió mientras reprimía una sonrisa para fingir que la tomaba en serio.

–¿Un nuevo acuerdo? Interesante…

Ella no advirtió el sarcasmo de sus palabras, o bien prefirió ignorarlo.

–Además, mi trabajo está en Jemeya y…

–Ah, sí, tu trabajo –recalcó la palabra «trabajo» en tono irónico–. Sentarse con un puñado de niños sin hogar para leerles cuentos es sin duda un trabajo muy exigente e importante… Ideal para lucirse ante la prensa.

La sonrisa se borró de su rostro y sus ojos ardieron con un brillo asesino.

–¡Les enseño nuestra lengua y a leer y escribir!

–¿Nadie más en Jemeya puede hacerlo? Asúmelo, princesa –se separó de la columna–. Eres tan necesaria en tu país como un puñado de arena en el desierto.

–¿Cómo te atreves a…?

–Me atrevo porque alguien tiene que decírtelo. Jemeya no te necesita, y cuanto antes lo aceptes, mejor. Tienes dos hermanos mayores, uno de los cuales heredará el trono y el otro es el segundo en la sucesión. ¿Qué utilidad real tienes para tu país? Absolutamente ninguna. Eres una princesa de sobra, pero sí podrías hacerles un gran bien a ambos países si te casaras conmigo.

Los ojos de la princesa brillaban con un odio mortal.

–Te he dicho que no voy a casarme contigo y que mi padre no me obligará a hacerlo. ¿Por qué iba alguien en su sano juicio a querer casarse contigo? Me hiciste creer que me había librado de un loco, pero tu plan era hacerme prisionera de otro. Puede que seas tú quien tenga que asumir los hechos… Eres un hombre insufrible, arrogante y despótico, y estás tan ansioso por convertirte en el próximo rey de Al-Jirad que no te detendrás ante nada. Pero conmigo no te servirá tu autoridad. ¡No me casaría contigo ni aunque fueras el último hombre de la Tierra!

La sangre se le agolpaba en las sienes y resonaba en su cabeza como un tambor de guerra. ¿Qué había hecho mal en una vida anterior para que Dios lo castigara con una princesa insolente y egoísta como esposa? Si no fuera porque le pondría en bandeja el trono a Rubeus, la llevaría de vuelta al campamento del desierto y la perdería de vista para siempre.

–¿De verdad crees que quiero ser rey? ¿De verdad crees que si pudiera elegir me casaría con una mujer incapaz de apreciar las ventajas que se le ofrecen? ¿De verdad crees que quiero tener como esposa a una cría mimada y caprichosa?

–¡Maldito bastardo! –le espetó ella, un segundo antes de cruzarle la cara con la mano.

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso. La agarró por la muñeca y tiró de ella hacia él.

–Vas a pagar por esto.

Ella intentó soltarse, pero no lo consiguió y se puso a golpearle el pecho con la mano libre mientras se retorcía como una energúmena.

–¡Suéltame!

Darien le agarró la otra muñeca y ella siguió gritando y debatiéndose, hasta que se le soltó el pelo y cayó sobre sus hombros.

–¡He dicho que me sueltes!

–¿Para qué? –masculló él entre dientes–. ¿Para que puedas volver a abofetearme?

Ella consiguió soltarse un brazo y lo levantó para golpearlo, pero él la sujetó a tiempo y la apretó contra su cuerpo, quedando sus rostros a escasos centímetros. Sintió el calor de su respiración jadeante y la frenética oscilación de sus pechos contra el torso. Sus ojos despedían llamas y tenía los labios entreabiertos, mostrando los dientes blancos y afilados cuyo mordisco seguía sintiendo Darien en la mano.

Le miró la boca, sus labios carnosos y jugosos, y se preguntó a qué sabría. ¿Tendría un sabor picante, dulce, salado…? La imagen de los dientes era amenazadora, pero pensó que tal vez valiera la pena correr el riesgo.

Entonces levantó la mirada y vio que ella lo observaba con las pupilas tan dilatadas que sus ojos parecían negros.

–¡Te odio! –le espetó mientras volvía a retorcerse. La fricción de los cuerpos se convirtió en un calor abrasador, el calor se transformó en deseo, y el deseo en una necesidad incontenible.

–Lo sé –repuso él–. Yo también te odio.

Pegó la boca a la suya, y aunque ella se quedó completamente rígida al instante, sintió como el beso hacía brotar su calor femenino y como lo invadía el sabor a miel, canela y especias que se había imaginado. Y allí, entre la embriagadora mezcla de sabores, encontró a la mujer que se ocultaba bajo la princesa.

Una mujer a la que tenía que seguir descubriendo…


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Serena se quedó con la mente en blanco y sin aire en los pulmones. Pero aún podía sentir a Darien, quien parecía llenar todo el espacio que la rodeaba. La sólida pared de músculo que se presionaba contra ella, sus brazos de acero constriñéndola, el áspero roce de su mejilla, sus labios pegados a los suyos… Incluso el aire que ardía entre ellos parecía impregnado de su esencia y sabor.

Y entonces reconoció aquel olor y aquellas sensaciones y supo que se trataba realmente de él. Era el mismo hombre que la había apretado fuertemente entre sus brazos, y en cuyo pecho se había apoyado para aspirar su olor mientras su caballo los alejaba del campamento y de Rubeus.

Una oleada de rechazo la sacudió desde dentro y les devolvió la fuerza a sus flácidos miembros. Levantó el mentón y apartó la cara para escapar de sus implacables labios.

–¡No! –gritó, pero él no se detuvo y, lejos de mostrar clemencia, la levantó y la apretó de espaldas contra una columna. Serena se quedó atrapada entre el pilar y el cuerpo de Darien mientras él seguía devorándole la boca con un hambre voraz y un ansia tan exigente como… persuasiva.

El cuerpo de Serena empezó a responder y casi sin darse cuenta ladeó la cabeza para ofrecerle a la abrasadora lengua de Darien un mejor acceso a su boca. Él deslizó la mano por su brazo y le acarició un pezón, dolorosamente endurecido, y de repente apareció en su cabeza la asquerosa imagen de los grasientos dedos de Rubeus y sus repugnantes labios.

Aquella imagen tan revulsiva volvió a darle la fuerza que necesitaba.

–¡No! –gritó–. ¡Apártate de mí! –se retorció con violencia y consiguió liberar una mano para golpearlo. Clavó las uñas en su cara y lo arañó salvajemente.

Lo oyó maldecir y recibió un fuerte empujón que casi la hizo caer al suelo, mientras él permanecía frente a ella como una presencia oscura y amenazadora, frotándose la mejilla lastimada. Esperó, jadeando en busca de aire, horrorizada por lo que había hecho. No podía creerse que ella, una princesa de la casa real de Jemeya, se hubiera dejado llevar por sus más bajos instintos. Y, sin embargo, no lamentaba haberlo hecho. No lo lamentaba en absoluto.

Pero tenía miedo.

Nunca se había encontrado en una situación tan aterradora, ni siquiera durante las peores horas de su secuestro. Estaba sola en aquel palacio, sin aliados ni nadie para protegerla, con un jeque alto, fuerte y furioso al que ella había golpeado y hecho sangrar. Y, por la oscilación de su pecho y la expresión salvaje y vengativa de sus ojos, supo que su afrenta no iba a quedar sin castigo.

Pero en vez de levantar la mano para golpearla, él la sorprendió con una sonrisa amable y tranquila.

–Qué costumbres tan extrañas tenéis en Jemeya… ¿Qué significa esta segunda marca? ¿Fidelidad eterna, tal vez? ¿Amor para siempre? ¿O noches de pasión salvaje en la cama?

–Sabes muy bien por qué lo he hecho. Era la única manera de detenerte.

–Quizá no estaba tan claro que quisieras detenerme… Tu cuerpo parecía decir otra cosa.

–¡Ni loca!

Él se llevó una mano a la mejilla y miró con los ojos muy abiertos al ver la sangre.

–Vas a lamentar esto.

Ella estuvo a punto de echarse a reír. La amenaza no significaba nada.

–No, no lo creo. Lo que lamento es haber creído que lo de anoche fue un rescate y no otro secuestro. Lamento haber escuchado tus disparates y haberme molestado en razonar contigo. Y, sobre todo, lamento que no tengas ni idea de lo loco que estás. Pero no lamento haberte hecho daño. ¡Tú te lo has buscado!

Él torció amenazadoramente el gesto.

–Debería llevarte al campamento de Rubeus y dejarte allí.

Serena sintió un escalofrío. Sabía que el jeque Darien jamás la entregaría a Rubeus, pues eso supondría renunciar al trono, pero recordaba muy bien los sucios dedos de aquel viejo, sus humillantes tocamientos y las promesas de lo que le haría cuando estuvieran casados.

–Mi hermanastro se merece una mujer como tú –continuó Darien–. Alguien que haga de su vida un infierno.

Sus insultos solo sirvieron para avivar el fuego que ardía en las venas de Serena. Se echó el pelo hacia atrás y se negó a dejarse intimidar.

–No eres tan distinto a él como crees.

El rostro del jeque se puso tan rojo como una granada, y los tendones de su cuello se tensaron tanto que parecieron a punto de estallar.

–¡Yo no soy como él!

–Si dices eso es que no lo conoces. Los dos sois seres despreciables e incapaces de gobernar un reino. Al-Jirad estará mucho mejor sin vosotros.

–¿Y quién sugieres que sea el rey?

–Eso no es asunto mío. Lo único que te digo es lo mismo que te dirá mi padre cuando llegue: no voy a casarme con ninguno de los dos.

–Lo harás, princesa. Y más te vale ir haciéndote a la idea. Puedes intentar convencerte de lo contrario, pero en menos de veinticuatro horas estaremos casados, te guste o no.

–¡Por encima de mi cadáver!

Los ojos del jeque destellaron peligrosamente, y los arañazos de la mejilla le conferían un aspecto aún más temible y amenazador. Si el visir no hubiera entrado en aquel momento, Serena no habría dudado en volver a golpearlo, y lo habría hecho con todas sus fuerzas. Sus tutores le habían enseñado que las princesas conservaban la calma y la compostura en todo momento, pero se había criado con sus hermanos mayores y había aprendido a hacerles frente a los abusones.

–¿Qué ocurre, Tomoe?

El visir se fijó en la mejilla arañada de Darien y le lanzó una fugaz mirada de reproche a Serena.

–El rey Kenji ha llamado desde el Palacio Azul para preguntar si puede hablar con la princesa.

¡Al fin! Fue su turno para sonreír ante la mirada del jeque, porque finalmente había llegado su momento. Cuanto antes hablase con su padre, antes se pondría fin a aquella locura de la boda. Su padre la escucharía y se preocuparía por ella, no como aquel hombre con quien era imposible razonar.

–¿Dónde puedo hablar? El visir le hizo una reverencia y le señaló la mesa del rincón, y Serena tuvo que contenerse para no correr hacia el teléfono. Ansiaba oír la voz de su padre y contárselo todo. Sin duda le habían ocultado los planes de boda que tramaba aquel loco.

–Te dejaremos para que hables en privado, princesa –dijo Darien, pero ella se giró y levantó una mano para detenerlo. Estaba segura al cien por cien de lo que su padre iba a decirle.

–No, espera. Te interesará saber lo que opina mi padre de todo esto.

Por mucho que lo detestara, quería que fuera testigo de la conversación para que no hubiese más malentendidos entre ellos.

Primero hablaría ella con su padre, alguien sensato y razonable que la veía como una persona y no como un objeto o una baza para negociar.

Y después le entregaría el teléfono a Darien para que volviera a escucharlo todo en boca de su padre, ya que con toda probabilidad no iba a creerla.

Agarró el auricular con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Después de todo lo que había pasado iba a disfrutar mucho con su triunfo.

–¡Papá! ¡Cuánto me alegro de hablar contigo!

Escuchó, riendo, como su padre manifestaba su alegría por que estuviera sana y salva y sus disculpas por no haber estado allí para recibirla. Ella le aseguró que no había sufrido ningún daño a manos de Rubeus y sus hombres, y que no veía la hora de volver a casa.

Le dedicó una sonrisa a Darien y se lo imaginó apretando los dientes. Sin duda aquella llamada de su padre era lo último que hubiera deseado. Alguien que la apoyara incondicionalmente y que…

El silencio que se produjo al otro lado de la línea la escamó.

–¿Papá?

Lo siguiente que escuchó le heló la sangre y la dejó tan aturdida que tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

–Pero, papá, no lo entiendo…

Su padre repitió las palabras más lentamente para que no le quedara ninguna duda.

–No vas a irte a casa, Serena. ¿Es que nadie te lo ha dicho aún? Tienes que casarte con Darien.

Serena cometió el error de alzar la mirada y ver la expresión de satisfacción del rostro de Darien, quien seguramente había visto su reacción de horror y desconcierto. Le dio la espalda rápidamente, odiando más que nunca su actitud indolente y su media sonrisa.

Lo odiaba con toda su alma.

–Pero, papá… –apretó el auricular con fuerza y se maldijo por haber permitido que Darien se quedara a escuchar su conversación–. ¡No quiero casarme con él!

Darien no daba crédito a sus oídos. ¿Acaso aquella princesita se pensaba que él quería casarse con ella? La idea era tan cómica que casi se echó a reír, pero no era un asunto de risa. En realidad, resultaba patético asistir a una conversación de la que solo podía escuchar a la parte más afectada.

Ella seguía alternando los silencios en los que escuchaba a su padre con sus desesperados ruegos, y cada súplica amenazaba con tocar la fibra sensible de Darien. Pero no podía dejarse conmover por su angustia. Ya había explorado todas las opciones y no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar lo inevitable.

–Sí, papá –dijo ella en un tono refunfuñado y resignado, como una niña a la que hubieran reprendido y obligado a portarse bien. Se dio la vuelta y colgó el auricular.

Era muy incómodo presenciar la humillación de alguien, sobre todo después de que esa persona se hubiera creído victoriosa.

Pero también era tremendamente satisfactorio…

No hacía falta verle los ojos para saber que estaba llorando. Lo extraño era que insistiese en seguir poniendo las cosas difíciles. Darien había aprendido a una edad muy temprana que, si bien había cosas por las que merecía la pena luchar, otras eran una batalla perdida desde el primer momento. «Elige bien tus batallas», le decía su tío, el rey, cuando Darien era niño y se molestaba porque su padre tomara partido por Rubeus. «No pierdas el tiempo en lo que no puedas cambiar y guarda tus fuerzas para las batallas realmente importantes».

Darien no comprendió lo que quería decir hasta mucho después. Le parecía terriblemente injusto que su padre nunca lo tomara en serio, por mucha razón que tuviera. Pero poco a poco asimiló que nada podría cambiarlo y que discutir solo servía para empeorar la situación.

Aprendió a aceptar lo inevitable y a ahorrar sus energías para las batallas que sí podía ganar.

Lo mismo que alguien debería enseñarle a aquella mujer. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en rechazar una situación de la que no había escapatoria para ninguno de los dos?

–¿Ya está todo aclarado? –le preguntó.

Ella respiró profundamente, pestañeó un par de veces y se secó las lágrimas que asomaban a sus ojos.

–Mi padre vendrá mañana –dijo en voz baja y apática, como si se hubiera desinflado por completo.

Darien se quedó maravillado, a su pesar, por el férreo control que intentaba conservar al admitir su dolorosa derrota. Tal vez no fuera tan frágil como él se había imaginado. Enfrentarse a la humillación no era fácil para nadie, y menos para una princesa insolente y consentida.

–Mi padre, el jeque Kenji, dice que no tengo elección. Al parecer, ninguno de nosotros la tiene. Todo es más complicado que una simple alianza. Dice que nuestros países están unidos por un vínculo inquebrantable y que, si este matrimonio no se celebra, nuestras dos familias perderán el derecho al trono. Por tanto, si me niego a casarme no solo significará que Al-Jirad se quede sin rey.

Darien guardó silencio. Él lo había sabido desde el principio, pero ella no lo hubiese creído y por tanto había dejado que fuera su padre quien se lo explicara.

–Todo está claro. El matrimonio es inevitable para ambos.

Ella lo miró con unos ojos tan inexpresivos como su tono de voz.

–A menos que quiera que mi padre sea destronado y que mis hermanos pierdan sus derechos de nacimiento –respiró hondo y pareció crecer en estatura. Su expresión era de resignación, pero un brillo de desafío apareció en sus ojos–. Lo cual no es el caso, naturalmente. Jamás le haría eso a mi familia.

–Naturalmente.

–De modo que no hay elección. Me guste o no, tendré que aceptar este matrimonio –levantó el mentón y su mirada se hizo aún más fría–. Y a ti.

Salió de la biblioteca con la cabeza alta y la espalda muy erguida, altiva y orgullosa como la princesa que era, salvo por el pelo, que le caía suelto por la espalda.

Darien sofocó un gruñido al recordar la suavidad de sus cabellos, el calor de su boca y la sensualidad de sus curvas. Una mujer ardiente y voluptuosa se escondía bajo aquella fachada de hielo, y él iba a disfrutar mucho explorándola a fondo.

–¿Qué te ha pasado? –le preguntó Malaquite en tono burlón al entrar en la biblioteca con los otros dos amigos y ver la mejilla de Darien.

–A ver si lo adivino… –dijo Diamante con una sonrisa–. Ha sido obra de la princesa.

Neflyte se apoyó en el borde de la mesa y examinó los arañazos.

–No me extraña que no le gustaran mis fuegos artificiales. Parece que ella misma es un polvorín.

Darien se recostó en el sillón y se pellizcó la nariz. Tenía la cabeza llena de versos antiguos tras horas de estudio y memorización.

–Me alegra que os resulte tan divertido. ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Creía que habíais salido a cazar.

–Creímos que te sentirías un poco solo –respondió Malaquite. Agarró un pisapapeles de la mesa y se lo pasó de una mano a otra–. No sabíamos que tendrías… compañía.

–Cuidado con eso –le advirtió Darien–. Es cristal de Murano de hace trescientos años. Fue un regalo del rey a su esposa, y, al parecer, vale una fortuna.

Malaquite lo sostuvo en alto y contempló sus colores.

–Lo que fácil viene, fácil se va…

Neflyte le dio la vuelta al pesado libro que Darien tenía delante.

–¿Qué es esto?

–El libro sagrado de Al-Jirad. Tengo que memorizarlo para la ceremonia de coronación.

–¿Cómo? ¿Entero?

–De principio a fin, hasta el último verso. Tengo que estar preparado para recitar la sabiduría ancestral en el momento oportuno.

Malaquite silbó por lo bajo.

–Entonces sí que necesitas que te rescatemos.

Neflyte cerró el libro antes de que Darien pudiera detenerlo.

–Vamos.

–No tengo tiempo –protestó Darien–. Os veré en la cena.

–Ah, así que estás demasiado ocupado para pasar unos minutos con tus mejores amigos, quienes no dudan en venir desde donde sea a ayudarte… Muy bonito.

–Tonterías –corroboró Malaquite–. Además, necesitas hacer ejercicio. Vamos a la piscina –le arrojó el pisapapeles a Darien tan rápido que casi cayó al suelo de mármol–. ¿Andas un poco lento de reflejos hoy? –bromeó mientras le miraba la mejilla, y Darien supo que no se refería al pisapapeles–. Te iba a proponer una carrera, pero quizá sea mejor dejarlo para otro día… Sería una derrota muy humillante para ti.

Darien se puso instantáneamente en pie.

–Vamos allá.

Serena aún no podía creerse lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Se había pasado horas llorando en la cama hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, con los ojos hinchados y un angustioso vacío en el pecho donde siempre había residido la esperanza.

Al día siguiente tendría que casarse con Darien, un bárbaro arrogante y egoísta para quien no era más que una cría mimada. Su destino estaba decidido. Rechazar el enlace supondría el derrocamiento de las dos familias reales y el fin de la alianza que habían mantenido durante siglos. Y aunque de ella dependía el futuro de los dos reinos, nunca se había sentido más impotente y sola en su vida.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama y por el rabillo del ojo vio el espléndido vestido dorado que esperaba en un maniquí. Cerró los ojos y apretó con fuerza los párpados. El vestido de novia era una obra de arte y merecería lucirse en una ceremonia de ensueño, no en una boda a la fuerza con un monstruo déspota e insensible que solo la veía como un instrumento para asegurarse el trono y preservar la dinastía. Siempre había soñado con encontrar el amor y la felicidad, pero como princesa no tenía derecho a desear una vida normal, a pesar de que sus dos hermanos ya habían asegurado el futuro de la monarquía en Jemeya.

Y, sin embargo, muchos príncipes y princesas de todo el mundo se casaban por amor. ¿Por qué no podía albergar la misma esperanza para ella?

Sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a levantarse para ir al baño y lavarse los ojos, hinchados y enrojecidos. Era inútil compadecerse de sí misma. Podría pasarse la vida lamentándose y no cambiaría nada. No estaba en su mano cambiar su destino.

De regreso a la habitación se detuvo junto a las puertas del balcón.

Unazuki debía de haberlas abierto, porque estaba segura de haberlas dejado cerradas antes de ir a la biblioteca.

Pobre Unazuki… Se había mostrado muy ilusionada al enseñarle el vestido y contarle cómo serían los preparativos del día siguiente: los baños de aceites aromáticos, la henna, el peinado… A Serena, en cambio, le había costado un enorme esfuerzo mantener la compostura a pesar del entusiasmo de la joven, o quizá, en parte, debido a ello. Le echó un rápido vistazo al vestido, se derrumbó en la cama y le ordenó a Unazuki que se marchara.

La brisa procedente del jardín la envolvió con la fragancia del jazmín y del azahar. Se acercó a la puerta y permaneció allí un momento antes de salir al balcón. El sol empezaba a ocultarse y los últimos rayos de la tarde teñían de dorado las piedras y tejados del palacio. A sus pies, el jardín iba sumiéndose en la penumbra mientras el sonido de la fuente y el canto de los pájaros la ayudaban a relajar sus crispados nervios. Todo parecía tan bonito y perfecto, incluso cuando sabía que su situación distaba mucho de ser perfecta, que no pudo resistir la tentación del jardín perfumado. Un tramo de escalones bajaba desde el balcón. Miró al interior de la habitación y vio que alguien se había llevado la chaqueta que previamente se había quitado de camino a la cama, pero no le importó. Seguramente no la necesitaría. Hacía una temperatura muy agradable y no era su intención tropezarse con alguien. No estaba de humor para ver a nadie.

Toda su vida la habían educado para ofrecer un aspecto presentable a todas horas y estar preparada para cualquier eventualidad. Pero ¿de qué le servía tanto esfuerzo si la vida podía dar un giro inesperado e imponerle un matrimonio a la fuerza? Se echó el pelo hacia atrás y se alisó las arrugas del pantalón con las manos. Con eso bastaría. Si iba a casarse con un hombre al que despreciaba con toda su alma solo porque así lo exigía la alianza entre sus dos países, ya nada tenía importancia. Ni su aspecto, ni su forma de comportarse ni sus sueños y esperanzas. A Darien solo le interesaba que era una princesa, y la odiaba de todos modos.

Darien estaba tan atrapado como ella, y aquello la consoló ligeramente mientras bajaba al jardín. Al fin y al cabo, ¿por qué tenía que ser ella la única que sufriera las consecuencias del acuerdo?

Sus piernas rozaron el espliego que invadía el sendero y que impregnaba el aire con su intensa fragancia, y Serena aspiró profundamente en busca de sus supuestas propiedades balsámicas. El jardín estaba desierto y solo se oía el susurro de las hojas, el agua de la fuente y el canto de los pájaros que se posaban en las pilas para beber.

Se detuvo junto a un macizo de plumerias y agarró un manojo de sus flores blancas y amarillas para llevárselas a la cara y deleitarse con su dulce aroma. Era la flor favorita de su madre, según le había contado su padre cuando le enseñaba las fotos de su boda. En ellas aparecía su madre con un ramo de las mismas flores blancas y relucientes.

Se preguntó qué le diría su madre en esos momentos. ¿Sería tan fría como su padre, quien le había dejado muy claro cuál era su obligación? ¿O le mostraría más comprensión y empatía? Le habría gustado saber más sobre el matrimonio de sus padres y las circunstancias en que se conocieron, pero su madre había muerto cuando Serena era demasiado niña para interesarse por esas cosas.

Llegó a una abertura del muro, con forma de cerradura y flanqueada por palmeras. Se preguntó si sería un acceso a otro jardín, pero al mirar de cerca vio una sucesión de arcadas hermosamente decoradas entre las que se atisbaban más palmeras y vegetación.

Miró hacia atrás para orientarse y vio lo que debía de ser su balcón por encima del espeso follaje. Estaba en el extremo opuesto del patio, muy lejos del ala del palacio donde se encontraban la biblioteca y Darien, por lo que podría aventurarse un poco más sin temor a encontrárselo. A fin de cuentas, aquel iba a ser su nuevo hogar y tenía derecho a conocerlo.

Se topó con una persona, una sorprendida criada que la saludó con una reverencia y que se esfumó rápidamente y en silencio. Pasó junto a una fuente donde los pájaros bebían tranquilamente, ajenos a su presencia. La brisa agitaba las hojas de las palmeras y los arcos la atraían de manera irresistible. Cada uno estaba decorado de manera distinta: las paredes de uno estaban recubiertas de mosaicos azules y blancos, otro tenía incrustaciones de nácar, y el último representaba dos pavos reales de brillantes y coloridos plumajes. Era una auténtica obra de arte.

Al pasar bajo el último oyó una voz, un grito, risas y chapoteos. Una risa masculina procedente de alguna piscina o estanque. Tragó saliva y se pegó a los azulejos de la pared. No debería estar allí. Se había adentrado más de la cuenta.

Entonces oyó su voz elevándose entre el resto. Era Darien, y al reconocerlo volvió a sentir el amargo sabor de la bilis elevándose por la garganta. Salir de la biblioteca con la cabeza alta era lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida, y le había costado toda su fuerza de voluntad contener las lágrimas de desesperación hasta llegar a su habitación. No soportaría volver a verlo con aquellos recuerdos tan recientes en su memoria.

Su voz se oyó de nuevo, lanzando una especie de desafío. Se oyeron más gritos y risas y el desafío pareció ser aceptado por otro hombre.

La situación le pareció a Serena tan terriblemente injusta que fue como si le echaran sal en una herida abierta. Darien no parecía en absoluto angustiado por aquel matrimonio de conveniencia, por mucho que alegara no desearla como esposa. Mientras ella se deshacía en lágrimas en la soledad de su dormitorio, él se dedicaba a reír y retozar con sus amigos en la piscina, ajeno al mundo exterior y especialmente a ella, un simple peón que otros movían a su antojo.

Oyó un fuerte chapoteo al lanzarse alguien al agua, seguido de exclamaciones, vítores y frenéticas brazadas, y la curiosidad pudo con ella. ¿Quiénes serían los hombres que estaban con Darien? ¿Podrían ser los mismos que lo habían acompañado al campamento del desierto la noche anterior? Pensó en arriesgarse a echar un vistazo. Aquella piscina no podía ser privada, ya que no había ninguna verja que impidiera el paso.

Se mantuvo en las sombras bajo la arcada y observó la piscina, grande y parcialmente sombreada por dos hileras de palmeras. Había dos hombres de pie y gritando en el borde, pero ninguno era Darien.

Uno de ellos tenía la espalda llena de cicatrices y cardenales, y mientras Serena se preguntaba qué podría haber causado tantas heridas, los otros dos hombres que estaban nadando llegaron casi al mismo tiempo al borde. Unos brazos poderosos se impulsaron en el granito y un rostro muy familiar emergió del agua.

–He ganado –dijo, ofreciéndole la mano al segundo.

Darien… Una profunda decepción invadió a Serena mientras lo recorría con la mirada. Le habría encantado que perdiese la carrera y que alguien borrase de su cara aquella maldita expresión de arrogancia y superioridad. Pero ¿cómo iba a perder con un físico semejante? Su cuerpo era todo fibra y músculo, sin un gramo de grasa, exquisitamente proporcionado desde sus anchos hombros, su amplio torso y unas piernas largas y poderosas que partían de un bañador de lycra negro.

Serena no quería sentir la menor admiración, pero tenía que admitir que, al menos por fuera, Darien no se parecía en nada a Rubeus. El recuerdo de aquel hombre gordo y patizambo rascándose su inmensa panza con unas uñas largas y casi femeninas la hizo estremecerse de asco.

Pero no importaba lo desarrollados que estuvieran los músculos de Darien ni lo bronceada que tuviese la piel. Por dentro era exactamente igual que su hermanastro, había muchas y buenas razones para odiarlo y seguro que con el tiempo descubriría algunas más.

–Te he dado ventaja –declaró su rival–. Vamos a ver quién es el mejor de tres.

Darien soltó una carcajada y le dio una palmada en la espalda a su amigo mientras levantaba el rostro hacia el cielo y se sacudía el agua de sus negros cabellos. Y Serena tuvo que pestañear unas cuantas veces para asegurarse de que no era una ilusión óptica.

¿Darien riéndose? ¿El mismo hombre tiránico, arisco e insensible que se había jactado de informarla de su condena? La risa transformaba sus facciones de manera increíble. No era un hombre especialmente atractivo; sus rasgos eran demasiado duros y adustos, pero al sonreír casi parecía… humano.

Una corriente eléctrica chisporroteó a lo largo de su espalda. Al día siguiente aquel hombre sería su marido. Aquel hombre odioso y sin escrúpulos compartiría el lecho con ella completamente desnudo, esperándola…

Se estremeció de pavor al pensar en lo inevitable y se llevó las flores a la cara para perderse en su aroma.

No era así como se había imaginado que sería…

–¿Princesa Serena?


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Las flores se le cayeron de la mano al darse la vuelta hacia el visir, quien le hizo una respetuosa reverencia.

–Una de las criadas la vio entrando aquí. ¿Busca algo en particular, princesa? –miró hacia la piscina y ella siguió la dirección de su mirada. Cuatro hombres se habían congregado en el extremo y reían juntos, todos ellos bronceados, musculados y arrebatadoramente varoniles.

Se preguntó una vez más si serían los mismos hombres que la habían rescatado del campamento de Rubeus la noche anterior. Al fijarse de nuevo en Darien se le aceleró el pulso. Aquel hombre tenía algo que lo hacía destacar sobre el resto, y no solo por ser el jeque.

–Está muy lejos de sus aposentos, princesa –observó el visir.

A Serena le ardieron las mejillas de vergüenza. La habían pillado espiando a los hombres desde las sombras y de nuevo volvía a mirarlos descaradamente.

–Me quedé embelesada con el jardín y sin darme cuenta llegué hasta aquí. Estaba a punto de regresar.

El visir asintió.

–Unazuki le ha llevado la comida. ¿Me permite que le muestre el camino de regreso? –se lo preguntó amablemente, pero era evidente que no se trataba de una sugerencia y que no podía negarse.

–Por supuesto –quería alejarse lo más posible de Darien, el misterioso y risueño bárbaro de piel bronceada que al día siguiente se convertiría en su marido.

–¡Princesa!

Demasiado tarde.

No solo la había descubierto el visir, sino también Darien.

¿Cuánta humillación podía sufrir una persona en un día? Y encima no podía culpar a nadie salvo a su propia curiosidad.

¿Se pondría furioso porque lo hubiera espiado? ¿O simplemente se burlaría de ella, como hacía siempre, con comentarios sarcásticos y una sonrisa desdeñosa?

Fuera como fuera, ella seguía odiándolo con toda su alma. Tanto como se odiaba a sí misma por haber sido una imprudente y no haberse marchado a tiempo.

Respiró profundamente el aire perfumado del jardín mientras se daba la vuelta, intentando sacar fuerzas de flaqueza para la inminente confrontación.

Pero nada podría haberla preparado para el impacto visual que supuso encontrarse ante su cuerpo semidesnudo. Se le secó la garganta y se le desbocó el corazón cuando se le llenó la vista de piel bronceada y húmeda, de pectorales fibrosos y definidos bajo una ligera capa de vello que rodeaba unos pezones oscuros y que se estrechaba al descender sobre unos abdominales perfectamente cincelados. No se atrevió a mirar más abajo y se concentró en la toalla blanca con la que Darien se secaba la cara mientras el agua le seguía chorreando del pelo empapado. Pero la blancura de la toalla solo servía para realzar la intensa tonalidad de sus severas facciones.

Habría sido mucho más fácil para ella si se la hubiera atado alrededor de la cintura.

–Tendrías que haberte puesto el bañador si querías darte un baño –dijo él. Despidió al visir con un breve gesto y recorrió con la mirada el atuendo y los brazos desnudos de Serena.

No estaba enfadado, pero volvía a estar burlándose de ella. Y en aquellos momentos hubiera preferido enfrentarse a su ira antes que a su sarcasmo.

–A menos, claro está –continuó él–, que prefieras bañarte desnuda…

–¡No! –exclamó ella en un exagerado arrebato de pudor e indignación. La idea de exponerse al implacable escrutinio de Darien ya le ponía la piel de gallina, pero la posibilidad de bañarse desnuda en la misma piscina que él le provocaba una reacción totalmente nueva e infinitamente más poderosa e inquietante.

Apretó los muslos y, a falta de chaqueta, cruzó los brazos sobre los pechos para que sus endurecidos pezones no siguieran delatándola.

–Solo había salido a dar un paseo –explicó mientras se clavaba las uñas en los brazos, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Darien usara aquella maldita toalla para cubrirse. La tentación de bajar la mirada era demasiado peligrosa–. Para despejarme un poco.

–Buena idea –concedió él, y entonces frustró sus esperanzas de vencer la tentación al enrollar la toalla y arrojarla a un lado.

Otro motivo para odiarlo… Cualquier hombre sensato y decente se cubriría en presencia de una dama, especialmente si se trataba de una princesa. Pero aquel hombre no era sensato ni decente. Era un bárbaro arrogante y soberbio, que disfrutaba enormemente provocándola y riéndose de ella, y que sin duda estaba acostumbrado a exhibir su desnudez delante de las mujeres. ¿Qué importaba si ofrecía un rostro más amable y humano cuando sonreía y reía?

No le sonreía a ella y no se reía con ella.

Se reía de ella.

Era un ser despreciable.

Debería habérselo dicho claramente, pero entonces él se agachó para recoger las flores que ella había dejado caer.

–Es una buena hora para pasear por el jardín. Las flores despiden su aroma para refrescar el aire y hacernos olvidar el calor del día… –se llevó las flores a la nariz e inhaló su fragancia mientras cerraba brevemente los ojos. Serena aprovechó para examinar con atención sus rasgos, sus espesas pestañas y las marcas que ella le había hecho con las uñas–. Delicioso… ¿Se te han caído?

Ella asintió, incapaz de articular palabra, y él la sorprendió al colocarle una flor detrás de la oreja, antes de ofrecerle el resto.

–Debería marcharme –consiguió decir. Aceptó el ramo y empezó a retroceder. El roce de sus dedos en el pelo y en la mano la llenaba de inquietud y le ponía todos los sentidos en alerta. ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre tan odioso la trastornara de aquella manera? Tal vez en aquellos momentos pareciera más relajado y cercano, pero Serena no podía olvidar quién era y cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones. Aquel jeque no quería una esposa. Solo quería ser rey, y ella no era más que un instrumento para conseguir su objetivo. Se había salido con la suya y no tenía ninguna necesidad de seguir discutiendo con ella, pues los dos sabían que estaba definitivamente atrapada. Podía divertirse con sus amigos e incluso ser más amable con ella, convencido de que iba a ser una esposa sumisa y obediente después de que su padre le hubiera dejado las cosas claras.

Sumisa y obediente… Ni hablar. La idea era tan indignante que le hizo recuperar las fuerzas para ser ella misma.

–Estás ocupado y no quiero molestar –dijo, pero al mirar hacia la piscina comprobó que los amigos del jeque habían desaparecido.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo podían haberse esfumado sin que ella se diera cuenta? De repente se encontraba a solas con él, quien no llevaba más que un bañador de lycra. Bajó la mirada a las flores que sostenía en la mano y tragó saliva mientras intentaba fijar la vista en los pétalos, en su forma y color, para no ceder a la casi irresistible tentación de contemplar sus piernas largas y musculosas y el bulto que se adivinaba bajo el bañador negro.

–Tengo que irme.

–Eso ya lo has dicho –dijo él con una sonrisa. Por un momento le había parecido que la princesa recuperaba parte del orgullo y altanería que había demostrado en la biblioteca, pero de nuevo se mostraba insegura y confusa, como una actriz a la que costara meterse en el personaje.

¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado espiándolo? ¿Y en qué habría pensado para que las mejillas se le cubrieran con aquel rubor tan adorable? Fuera lo que fuera, su aspecto ya no era el de una princesa fría y altanera, como cuando salió de la biblioteca con la espalda rígida y la cabeza alta, sino el de una mujer tímida y vulnerable que no sabía dónde mirar.

–¿Ocurre algo, princesa? Pareces… nerviosa.

Ella alzó la vista y le clavó una mirada llena de exasperación.

–¡Podrías cubrirte un poco! No estoy acostumbrada a hablar con un hombre semidesnudo.

–No, pero sí que te gusta mirarlos… –observó él, secretamente complacido por aquella confesión. No le gustaba imaginársela con otros hombres. Ella tenía veinticuatro años y seguramente había tenido amantes, pero gracias a Dios no había seguido el ejemplo de su hermana.

–¡No sabía que estabas aquí!

–Y nada más verme te diste media vuelta… –recogió la toalla que había tirado antes y se envolvió las caderas–. ¿Mejor así?

–Un poco –dijo ella, desviando rápidamente la mirada–. Gracias. Y ahora debo irme.

–Quédate un poco más –la animó él, frustrado, intrigado y divertido por igual ante el incomprensible y acelerado cambio en las reacciones de la princesa–. Hay unos amigos míos a los que deberías conocer. O, mejor dicho, a los que deberías volver a ver… sin máscaras –miró por encima del hombro para llamarlos, pero se sorprendió al ver que habían desaparecido sin que él se diera cuenta.

Y se sorprendió aún más de que no estuvieran haciendo cola para felicitar a la mujer que le había dejado su marca, no una, sino dos veces en menos de veinticuatro horas.

Tal vez habían decidido que aquella era su batalla y que solo debía librarla él. Pero ya tendría tiempo de sobra para presentárselos al día siguiente, en la boda, y quizá para entonces los arañazos de la cara y la marca de la mano ya se hubieran borrado lo suficiente como para que se olvidaran del asunto.

Sí, y quizá a los camellos les salieran alas y se pusieran a volar. Lo más probable era que estuvieran apostando a ver con cuántos arañazos se presentaba a la boda.

–Tus amigos se han marchado –dijo ella–. Y lo mismo debo hacer yo.

Darien casi cedió al alocado impulso de invitarla a cenar con él, pero se detuvo en el último momento. La cena que había planeado con sus amigos no le ocuparía mucho tiempo, y después tendría que volver a los libros y el estudio, a seguir preparándose para ser monarca. Pero si cenaba con aquella mujer solo Dios sabía dónde y cómo podrían acabar… No necesitaba que ella volviese a recordarle con sus afiladas uñas hasta qué punto se oponía a aquella unión. Al fin y al cabo, él ya había ganado la guerra y podía esperar hasta la noche siguiente para disfrutar de sus derechos maritales. Muy pronto sería suya en todos los sentidos…

–En ese caso, que duermas bien, princesa –hizo una reverencia–. Nos veremos en la boda.

La vio girarse y alejarse con paso firme y decidido y un ligero contoneo de las caderas hacia la galería, donde Tomoe la esperaba para acompañarla a sus aposentos. Él también se giró, sin esperar a que se perdiera de vista, y maldijo el deber que le imponían la tradición y los acuerdos diplomáticos. El deber de casarse con aquella princesa en particular y en aquel momento en particular, el deber de pasarse la noche memorizando un libro antiguo en vez de perderse en el voluptuoso cuerpo de una mujer que caminaba como una diosa y que odiaba aquella situación aún más que él.

O quizá solo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para acostumbrarse a la idea. Él había tenido tres días desde que lo informaron de la tragedia familiar y de sus engorrosas implicaciones, pero ella apenas había tenido unas pocas horas para prepararse.

Y aunque su padre le hubiera dejado muy claro que no tenía elección, era lógico que ella se obcecara en rechazar su destino.

Visto así, quizá no fuera tan buena idea cenar juntos. De esa forma ella tendría aquella última noche para disfrutar de su libertad. Al día siguiente, y todas las noches siguientes, su deber sería estar con él.

En su cama.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

–Es la hora, princesa.

Serena levantó bruscamente la cabeza del asiento. Hasta escasos minutos antes un centenar de manos se habían afanado con los últimos retoques del maquillaje y del velo, pero en aquellos momentos ya solo sentía las frías garras del miedo atenazándole las entrañas.

¿Cómo podía ser ya la hora de la ceremonia? El día había transcurrido en una confusa e ininterrumpida sucesión de preparativos, empezando por un baño de aceites esenciales, un masaje que no consiguió aliviar la tensión de los hombros, una exhaustiva sesión de manicura, pedicura y limpieza de cutis, y un elaborado diseño de henna en las manos y los pies como mandaba la tradición de Al-Jirad.

Aún le parecía que era demasiado pronto, pero las manecillas del reloj de la repisa marcaban la hora fatídica. Unazuki tenía razón. La ceremonia comenzaría en menos de diez minutos.

Cerró con fuerza los ojos e intentó sofocar las náuseas que llevaban acosándola todo el día, a pesar de que apenas había probado bocado.

–No se inquiete, princesa –la tranquilizó Unazuki–. Está usted preciosa –obviamente había atribuido su reacción a los nervios de la boda, como sería normal en cualquier novia que se casara por propia voluntad.

Pero aquella boda no tenía nada de normal. Abrió los ojos y ahogó un gemido al verse en el espejo que Unazuki le sostenía. ¿De verdad era ella aquella mujer ataviada con ropas doradas, el pelo rubio recogido y trenzado con sartas de perlas, los ojos grandes y ensombrecidos con kohl y los labios carnosos y pintados de rojo carmesí?

Parecía una auténtica novia.

Que iba a casarse con un desconocido. Un déspota. Un bárbaro al que no le importaba en absoluto y que solo pretendía valerse de ella para conseguir un fin. Había escapado de las garras de Rubeus tan solo para acabar en otra prisión.

Una doncella le retocó el velo mientras Unazuki examinaba su rostro en busca de algún defecto.

–Está perfecta, princesa. El jeque Darien no podrá resistirse a su flamante esposa.

Maldición. Serena apretó con fuerza los labios y se concentró en la respiración para contener una nueva oleada de náuseas. Era una princesa de Jemeya y no iba a dar un espectáculo corriendo al cuarto de baño para vaciar el estómago, aunque poco iba a expulsar si solo había conseguido tragar unos pocos sorbos de té.

A duras penas consiguió controlarse y sonreír al grupo de mujeres que admiraban el resultado de los preparativos.

–Pues no lo hagamos esperar –dijo con un toque de ironía.

Iba a ser una ceremonia muy breve, por respeto al reciente fallecimiento de la familia real. Por esa misma razón la boda se celebraría allí y no en el Palacio Azul, donde unos días más tarde, acabado el luto, tendría lugar la ceremonia de coronación. La boda consolidaría a Darien como el próximo rey de Al-Jirad.

Condujeron a Serena a un salón de baile donde su padre y Darien la esperaban de pie delante de un pequeño grupo de invitados y oficiales, todos sentados a las mesas para el posterior banquete. Serena se sintió decepcionada al no ver a su hermana entre ellos, pero así era Mina y por eso la quería tanto. En vez de seguir las normas y hacer siempre lo que se esperaba de ella, su hermana vivía según sus propias reglas y no culpaba a nadie cuando las cosas se torcían.

Tal vez había sido la más sensata de la familia…

Los invitados guardaron silencio y se levantaron al mismo tiempo cuando Serena hizo su aparición al son de los tambores, el laúd y el ney.

Avanzó lentamente hacia su inexorable destino y recibió una sonrisa de aprobación por parte de su padre. Era la sonrisa de un hombre que volvía a ver a su hija después de su secuestro, pero también la de un rey que conservaría su corona. No se le podía culpar por ello. Su padre había nacido para ocupar el trono de Jemeya y no conocía otra cosa.

Además, era su padre y ella lo quería más que a nadie. Intentó suavizar su expresión y le devolvió la sonrisa, pero no supo si lo consiguió o si se quedó a medias.

El otro hombre era bastante más alto y Serena casi se tropezó al ver las marcas de sus uñas en la mejilla. Pero entonces alzó la mirada hacia sus ojos y sintió que se abrasaba por dentro ante lo que vio en ellos. Seguían llenos de rencor, sí, y de una expresión crítica y desabrida que se complementaba con la rigidez de su mandíbula y con la satisfacción y el engreimiento de saberse rey. Pero también despedían un calor salvaje que hacía prender llamas por toda su piel.

Eran ojos ardiendo de deseo…

Por ella.

Bajó rápidamente la mirada al suelo para dar los últimos pasos, incapaz de pensar y respirar. Ni siquiera la música llegaba a sus oídos, y lo que tomó por el redoble de los tambores resultaron ser los frenéticos latidos de su corazón. Un hombre, tal vez el visir, pronunció unas palabras y tomó la mano derecha de Serena para colocarla en la palma de su padre. Unas palabras más y la muñeca pasó a la mano abierta de Darien. Y eso fue todo. Estaban casados.

Se oyó un cañonazo en el exterior mientras la música en el interior aumentaba de ritmo y volumen para señalar el final de las formalidades y el comienzo de la fiesta. Pero Serena no alcanzaba a oír nada. Ni los cañones, ni la música, ni las felicitaciones de su padre…

Se había casado.

Condujeron a los novios a sus respectivos asientos sin que Darien le soltara la mano, como si temiera que fuese a salir corriendo si se lo permitía. Qué estúpido. Ya debería saber que para ella no había escapatoria.

Se había casado.

Pero se abstuvo de mirarlo por temor a ver de nuevo el deseo en sus ojos y sentir la poderosa reacción de su propio cuerpo.

Él la acarició con el pulgar y ella apretó los párpados para intentar detener el calor que le subía por el brazo. ¿Por qué la acariciaba de aquel modo tan íntimo? ¿Y por qué le provocaba un hormigueo abrasador por todo el cuerpo que se concentraba dolorosamente en los pechos y la entrepierna? No era justo. Ella solo quería odiarlo, no verse atrapada por la respuesta de un cuerpo traicionero mientras los criados llenaban las copas y servían los platos hasta que la mesa estuvo repleta de opíparas viandas. Su olor y sabor debían de ser deliciosos, pero Serena no podía oler ni saborear nada.

–Deberías sonreír un poco –le susurró Darien en un severo tono de reproche.

Serena se sacudió el estupor al oírlo. Aquel hombre no la deseaba. Lo único que ardía en sus ojos era la ambición por convertirse en rey.

Retiró la mano y asió el vaso de agua para que él no pudiera volver a agarrarla y perturbarla con la suave caricia de su pulgar.

–Puede que no tenga razones para sonreír.

–Es nuestra boda.

Serena le clavó una mirada cargada de odio y rencor.

–¡Precisamente por eso no hay motivos para sonreír!

Las facciones de Darien se endurecieron como un frío bloque de mármol y ella supo que también la odiaba. Estupendo. Así no tendría que preocuparse por evitar sus caricias.

Tomó un sorbo de agua mientras se regodeaba con su pequeño triunfo, pero al parecer era demasiado pronto para cantar victoria. La expresión de Darien se hizo más amable y agarró un melocotón maduro de una bandeja.

–Oh, no sé… –dijo despreocupadamente mientras acariciaba la aterciopelada piel de la fruta y se la acercaba a la cara para aspirar su dulce olor–. La emoción previa a la noche de bodas siempre es un buen motivo para sonreír, ¿no te parece?

Hincó los dientes en el melocotón y el jugo le chorreó por la barbilla mientras mantenía los ojos fijos en ella, desafiantes y burlones.

–¡Eres detestable! –le espetó ella. No podía permanecer un momento más a su lado y se levantó para marcharse, pero él la agarró por la muñeca.

–Y tú eres mi mujer. No lo olvides.

–¿Acaso podría olvidarlo?

–No si yo tengo algo que decir al respecto. Y ahora siéntate y sonríe. Estás llamando la atención.

Serena miró alrededor y comprobó que los invitados la observaban con curiosidad o con el ceño fruncido. Únicamente tres hombres, sentados a una mesa cercana, parecían estar disfrutando de la escena.

Eran los mismos hombres que había visto con Darien en la piscina.

–¿Quiénes son? –preguntó cuando volvió a sentarse.

–¿Quiénes?

–Los tres hombres con los que estabas ayer –se frotó la muñeca en un vano intento por borrar la sensación que Darien le había grabado en la piel–. Los que están ahí sentados con aspecto de aves rapaces.

Él supo a quién se refería antes de seguir la dirección de su mirada.

–Son amigos míos.

–¿Los mismos que fueron contigo al campamento de Rubeus?

–¿Quieres decir la noche que te rescatamos? –le preguntó él en tono jocoso, y recibió una mirada fulminante como respuesta–. Sí, son ellos. El de la izquierda es Diamante, el del centro, Malaquite, y el de la derecha, Neflyte.

–¿El que tiene la cicatriz en la espalda?

–El mismo.

Esperó a que le preguntase más cosas de ellos, como harían casi todas las mujeres que conocía. Pero ella se limitó a asentir y lo sorprendió con su siguiente pregunta.

–¿Tú eres el único de vosotros que está casado?

–Desde hoy.

–¿Por qué?

–¿Qué quieres decir?

Ella tomó otro sorbo de agua y tardó unos momentos en responder.

–No sé… Veo a tres hombres en edad de casarse y con muy buen aspecto sin ropa. ¿Todos tus amigos están tan bien… cómo es esa expresión que tanto se usa… dotados?

A Darien no le gustó nada que se fijara en sus amigos y que encima le gustara verlos desnudos. Si ellos se enteraban, nunca lo dejarían en paz.

–Y además –continuó ella–, parece que mantenéis una relación muy amistosa…

–¿Qué significa eso? –preguntó él, aunque ya sospechaba lo que estaba insinuando.

Ella lo miró por primera vez a los ojos y arqueó una ceja con fingida inocencia.

–Nada, nada. Tan solo me preguntaba si erais todos gays o algo así. No es que yo tenga nada en contra de los gays, pero eso explicaría por qué ninguno de vosotros tiene esposa o novia…

Darien no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Si hubieran estado en cualquier otro sitio que no fuera un salón lleno de invitados, le habría arrancado la ropa para demostrarle lo lejos que estaba de ser gay.

Aunque tampoco había necesidad de recurrir a medidas tan extremas. Era imposible que ella hubiese olvidado lo que había sucedido entre los dos.

–Recuerdo un incidente que tuvo lugar ayer en la biblioteca y en el que estuviste directamente involucrada… ¿De verdad te preguntas si soy gay?

Ella se encogió de hombros y arrancó una uva de un racimo. Era lo primero que él veía que se llevaba a la boca.

–A lo mejor eres bisexual… –sugirió con una mirada tan atrevida como su lengua–. ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Fuiste tú quien dijo que no quería casarse. Y si te has casado conmigo solo ha sido para asegurarte el trono de Al-Jirad. ¿Qué esperas que crea?

Darien gruñó por lo bajo y miró al derredor. Todo el mundo parecía pasarlo muy bien, ajeno a la disparatada conversación que mantenían los recién casados. ¿Se daría cuenta alguien si se llevaba a su novia a alguna alcoba para demostrarle de qué pasta estaba hecho? La idea lo hizo estremecerse, y no por primera vez aquel día.

En cuanto la vio entrar en el salón de baile, envuelta en ropajes dorados desde los pies a la cabeza, más parecida a una diosa que a cualquier mujer que hubiera visto, se había sentido invadido por un alocado deseo de quitarle la ropa y los velos hasta tenerla completamente desnuda ante él.

–Déjame que te diga… –le confesó mientras tres pares de ojos los observaban atentamente– que no tienes de qué preocuparte en ese aspecto. Y si me permites una sugerencia… –añadió al ver que se tomaba una segunda uva.

–¿Qué?

–Deberías comer algo más. Esta noche vas a necesitar fuerzas para que no te quede ninguna duda sobre mi condición sexual.

La uva se le atragantó y se puso a toser violentamente, pero nadie se dio cuenta de que se estaba ahogando hasta que acabó el espectáculo de las bailarinas y cesaron los aplausos.

Maldito fuera aquel jeque…

Su padre le llenó el vaso de agua, pero ella ya se había puesto en pie y una de las doncellas se había acercado rápidamente a ayudarla con el vestido.

–¿Adónde vas? –le preguntó Darien, levantándose junto a ella.

–Al baño. ¿Me da su permiso, su arrogante Excelencia?

Él la soltó y ella abandonó el salón lo más rápidamente que le permitían sus aparatosos ropajes.

Pasó sin detenerse junto al cuarto de baño y recorrió a grandes zancadas los largos pasillos mientras intentaba sacarse a aquel hombre de la cabeza. Finalmente se detuvo junto a una ventana abierta con vistas a otro jardín y se llenó los pulmones con su relajante fragancia. Necesitaba tiempo y espacio para asimilar su nueva situación. Se había casado con un bárbaro y aquella noche tendría que cumplir con sus obligaciones conyugales.

La idea la llenaba de pánico.

De repente se vio asaltada por un cúmulo de imágenes y sensaciones a cada cual más inquietante: los fuertes brazos de Darien rodeándola en la biblioteca, su ávida boca buscándole los labios, su cuerpo desnudo y musculoso emergiendo del agua… Aspiró el aire perfumado del jardín y levantó la mirada al cielo. Un avión pasaba en aquellos momentos sobre su cabeza, dejando tras de sí una estela que se desvanecía entre las nubes. Igual que sus sueños y esperanzas de casarse por amor. Estaba condenada de por vida.

Pero eso no significaba que estuviese completamente indefensa…

–Princesa –la llamó Unazuki tras ella–. El jeque estará preocupado.

Serena asintió mientras una idea iba cobrando forma en su mente.

Unazuki tenía razón. En cualquier momento, Darien mandaría a sus tropas a buscarla.

No había escapatoria, pero Darien era un ingenuo si creía que iba a entregarse a él por las buenas. No había conservado su virginidad todos esos años para que se la arrebatara un bárbaro sin escrúpulos.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

Serena se quedó a mitad de una frase en la carta que le estaba escribiendo a su hermana para contarle la boda. No era probable que llegara a enviársela, pues los detalles eran demasiado explícitos y reveladores, pero plasmar sus pensamientos y frustraciones por escrito le suponía una especie de catarsis liberadora. Sobre todo lo había hecho para calmar los nervios y tener las manos ocupadas mientras esperaba los inevitables golpes en la puerta, una vez que Darien acabase de beber con sus amigos o de hacer lo que fuera que lo hubiese mantenido ocupado después del banquete y fuese a buscarla.

Su orgullo varonil le impedía esperar a que ella le abriera la puerta.

Se levantó para encararlo. Desoyendo las horrorizadas protestas de Unazuki, se había despojado ella misma de los metros de tela dorada, se había soltado el pelo, se había lavado la cara y se había puesto un sencillo camisón blanco con una bata también blanca atada a la cintura. Lo único que le quedaba de la boda eran los tatuajes de henna en las manos y los pies, pero con el tiempo se acabarían borrando y dejaría de sentirse como una especie de premio o una princesa.

Volvería a sentirse ella misma. Una mujer capaz de decidir por sí misma que, aun sabiendo cuál era su deber, también tenía sus propios sueños e ilusiones.

La mujer que en esos momentos encaraba al hombre con quien acababa de casarse en contra de su voluntad. Darien también se había cambiado de ropa y llevaba unos pantalones a medida y un polo de algodón que se ceñía a su amplio torso.

–¿Por qué no debería estar aquí? –se tiró del cinturón de la bata para reafirmarse en su postura–. Es mi habitación, jeque –le puso un exagerado énfasis a la palabra «mi».

–¡Y es nuestra noche de bodas!

–¿Y?

–Que deberías estar en mi habitación. ¿No te han dicho que te estaba esperando?

Serena bajó la vista a la carta y pensó en todas las cosas que había escrito, en todas sus esperanzas, frustraciones y los sueños que nunca vería cumplirse. No, no podía enviarla. Su hermana se reiría de sus fantasías románticas y le diría que ningún hombre merecía la pena y que era absurdo malgastar la vida esperando a su príncipe azul.

Volvió a mirar a Darien, quien se elevaba como una imponente montaña ante ella.

–Creo que alguien me comentó algo al respecto, sí.

–Entonces, ¿por qué he tenido que venir a buscarte?

–Porque no tenía sentido ir a tu habitación.

Él se pasó una mano por el pelo, cada vez más irritado.

–¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Sabías que te estaba esperando allí…

–No quería darte una idea equivocada –explicó ella, y se detuvo un momento para deleitarse con la confusión reflejada en los rasgos de Darien antes de sacarlo de dudas–. Ya que no tengo intención de acostarme contigo.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

La montaña que se elevaba ante ella se transformó en un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción. Serena se preparó para el inminente estallido mientras por dentro se regodeaba por haberlo sacado de sus casillas. Pero, extrañamente, la erupción no se produjo y Darien mantuvo la calma, aunque siguió irradiando una tensión abrasadora.

–¿Se trata de una broma?

–Tranquilo, jeque –respondió ella–. Jamás se me ocurriría bromear con algo así. Hablo completamente en serio.

–¡Pero eres mi mujer! –rugió de indignación y furia–. ¿Es que ya lo has olvidado?

Serena no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

–¿De verdad crees que podría olvidarlo cuando me han entregado a ti como si fuera una simple pieza de mobiliario?

Darien se paseó por la alfombra persa que cubría la mitad de la habitación, acariciándose la barbilla como si estuviera sumido en una profunda reflexión.

–Entiendo… Crees que todo esto es por ti, la pobre princesita obligada a cumplir con su deber por una vez en su vida, a la que deberíamos estarte eternamente agradecidos por haberse sacrificado voluntariamente en el altar del martirio.

Serena cerró los ojos y respiró hondo para no responder a la provocación. El único problema que tenía se encontraba a menos de tres metros de ella.

–No, no es eso lo que creo. Es cierto que no me agrada ser una pieza en un juego donde se me priva de toda decisión, pero no creo que sea yo la que tenga un problema. Tú necesitas una esposa, que además fuera princesa, para ser coronado como rey de Al-Jirad. Has conseguido lo que querías y te felicito por ello –miró hacia la puerta–. Y ahora, jeque, si me disculpas, me gustaría acabar de escribir mis cartas.

Él sacudió lentamente la cabeza, sin moverse de su sitio.

–¿Crees que todo acaba aquí, princesa? Sabes muy bien que Al-Jirad necesita al menos un heredero.

–Lo sé. No me hace gracia servir como yegua de cría, pero entiendo y acato mi obligación.

Los ojos de Darien brillaron peligrosamente.

–Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí y por qué no estás ya en mi habitación?

–Muy sencillo –respondió ella, cruzándose de brazos–. No te conozco y no voy a acostarme con un desconocido, sea quien sea y piense lo que piense sobre sus derechos maritales.

Él se acercó hasta que el aire que los separaba se llenó con su olor y calor, y Serena tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no girarse y salir corriendo. No solo por miedo a la reacción de Darien, sino también a la suya propia. Temía que, por muy furiosa que estuviera y por mucho que lo odiara, se viera arrastrada por aquel olor único y varonil que tan peligrosos recuerdos le evocaba.

Tragó saliva mientras él seguía acercándose. Por muy déspota que fuera, no sería tan despiadado como para intentar poseerla allí mismo por la fuerza.

¿O quizá sí?

–¿No me conoces, princesa? –le acarició la mejilla con un dedo, provocándole una descarga eléctrica bajo la piel.

–No –insistió ella–. No sé nada de ti –él le rodeó el cuello con la mano, y el hormigueo que le recorrió la piel casi le hizo olvidar que era un hombre cruel e insensible–. Y si te soy sincera, no me gusta nada lo poco que he visto.

–Qué curioso –murmuró él–. Habría jurado que existía una conexión entre nosotros –ladeó la cabeza–. ¿No la sentiste cuando nos besamos?

–Lo único que sentí fue asco.

–Vaya, entonces debo de haberte confundido con tu hermana gemela. La mujer a la que abracé en la biblioteca ardía de sensualidad y deseo.

–Pues sí, estás muy confundido.

Él permaneció donde estaba, como un negro nubarrón presagiando tormenta.

–Eres tú quien se confunde al pensar que tienes elección, princesa. No puedes encerrarte en tu habitación como una monja de clausura cuando ya deberías estar proporcionando a Al-Jirad el heredero que necesita.

A Serena le hirvió la sangre en las venas y apenas pudo contenerse para no explotar.

–Qué tentador me lo pones, jeque… Una mujer tendría que estar loca para no querer entregarse a un bárbaro sin escrúpulos.

Se dio la vuelta, incapaz de seguir mirándolo y de borrar las inoportunas imágenes que sus palabras le evocaban. Necesitaba aire y espacio, algo que nunca tendría en aquel matrimonio de conveniencia.

Él le puso una mano en el hombro y la hizo girarse.

–¿Qué me has llamado?

Ella le miró la mano y luego levantó la vista a sus ojos.

–Lo que eres. Un bárbaro.

La sonrisa de Darien le recordó a un depredador antes de abalanzarse sobre su presa.

–Puede que tengas razón y que solo sea un bárbaro –concedió él, tirando de ella y acariciándole el brazo con la otra mano–. El bárbaro personal de la princesa. ¿Te gusta cómo suena? ¿Te excita? ¿Te calienta la sangre igual que ayer en la biblioteca? –miró por encima del hombro de Serena hacia la enorme cama que esperaba al fondo de la habitación–. ¿Por eso has venido a tu habitación y te has quitado el vestido? –pasó el dedo por el cuello de la bata, como pensando lo fácil que sería quitársela–. ¿Para que cuando viniera a buscarte, fuera de mí como habías previsto, no tuviera problemas en desnudarte? –le tocó los labios entreabiertos con el dedo–. Ya que soy un bárbaro, podría tomarte aquí y ahora y ahorrarme las molestias de llevarte a mi habitación –sonrió aún más mientras deslizaba las dos manos hacia su nuca, bajo su espesa melena rubia–. ¿Te gustaría eso, princesa?

Serena tragó saliva. Odiaba lo que le estaba haciendo a su cuerpo y se odiaba a sí misma por imaginarse la escena que él le describía. Una parte de ella se preguntaba cómo sería hacerlo con un hombre tan fuerte y poderoso, y el odio acérrimo que sentía hacia aquel monstruo entraba en conflicto con la excitación carnal que sus caricias y palabras le provocaban.

–No te atreverías –murmuró, sin mucha convicción.

–Quizá fuera mejor así –replicó él, haciéndole levantar la cabeza–. Dicen que la confianza acaba dando asco. ¿Qué te parece si consumamos nuestra unión ahora mismo, antes de que llegues a odiarme?

Acercó la cara a la suya y Serena pensó en todos los motivos por los que no debería ceder. Recordó lo que sentía y la promesa que se había hecho.

–Ya te odio.

Darien resopló con enojo, sus ojos centellearon antes de apagarse y Serena supo que estaba jugando con fuego.

–En ese caso, mi dulce princesa, ¿para qué esperar? Acabemos de una vez…

–¡No! –lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas y se apartó tan rápidamente que casi dio un traspié–. ¡Fuera! No quiero acostarme contigo. ¡No te deseo!

–Te engañas a ti misma, princesa –dijo él, respirando profundamente mientras sus ojos ardían como ascuas–. Tu cuerpo te delata. Dime, ¿por qué no acabar lo que hemos empezado?

–Te diré por qué. Porque si no te marchas ahora mismo, si me tomas a la fuerza, te odiaré con toda mi alma el resto de mis días y jamás podrás conseguir que te respete ni te quiera. ¡Tu vida será un infierno a mi lado!

Los ojos y las mejillas de la princesa ardían tanto como el cuerpo de Darien. Sentía un deseo salvaje por aquella mujer con la que se había casado pero con la que aún no se había unido, y tuvo que emplear toda su fuerza de voluntad para no tirarla al suelo y poseerla allí mismo.

–Pues te aconsejo que no tardes mucho en entregarte voluntariamente, princesa. Porque por el bien de Al-Jirad aceptaré gustosamente tu odio y tu desprecio.

Salió echando humo de la habitación, dominado por la ira, la impaciencia y la frustración del deseo insatisfecho. La culpa era suya por haberle dado tiempo a la princesa para prepararse, porque ella había usado ese tiempo para pensar más de la cuenta y buscar la manera de eludir sus responsabilidades.

Pero no le serviría de nada.

Al cabo de tres días él sería coronado rey de Al- Jirad y, le gustara o no a la princesa, para entonces ya deberían haber consumado el acto. Darien había examinado el acuerdo hasta la última coma y no había manera de eludir las condiciones.

«No voy a acostarme con un desconocido», había declarado ella. Bien, pues muy pronto lo conocería.

Había cubierto veinte largos en la piscina cuando vio a Diamante en el borde, y se lamentó por haber ido a nadar en vez de seguir estudiando el interminable libro sagrado.

–Te has levantado muy temprano –observó su amigo, consultando la hora–. No son ni las seis. ¿Ya se ha acabado la luna de miel?

Darien lo fulminó con la mirada mientras salía del agua. No estaba de humor para hablar con nadie aquella mañana, y mucho menos con una de las personas que mejor lo conocía.

–Vaya, vaya –dijo Diamante detrás de él–. A lo mejor la luna de miel ni siquiera ha empezado…

–Yo no he dicho eso –protestó Darien mientras se secaba con la toalla.

–Lo llevas escrito en la cara, hermano. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿La princesa ha conseguido resistirse al legendario encanto de Darien?

–Sin comentarios.

–A lo mejor le gustan las mujeres –sugirió Diamante con una sonrisa maliciosa–. Aunque sería un desperdicio.

Darien sintió ganas de reírse. No quería que nadie especulara sobre la sexualidad de su mujer. Y seguro que a Diamante no le haría tanta gracia si supiera lo que la princesa pensaba de ellos al respecto.

–Dice que no quiere acostarse conmigo porque no me conoce.

–¿Qué?

–Lo que oyes. Se niega a acostarse con un hombre al que no conozca, aunque ese hombre sea su marido.

–Pero tiene que hacerlo. ¿No fue eso lo que dijiste?

–Sí. Así lo estipula el pacto.

–¿Se lo has dicho?

Darien pensó en cómo había acabado la discusión.

–Dadas las circunstancias, no creo que hubiese servido de mucho que se lo dijera.

–Pero tiene que darte hijos –insistió Diamante–. Ella lo sabe, ¿no?

–Sí.

–Mientras tanto, será mejor no decírselo a nadie –decidió Diamante.

–Es inútil. Tengo que jurar sobre el libro de Al- Jirad que hemos consumado el matrimonio.

–Pues miente.

Darien negó con la cabeza.

–No puedo comenzar mi reinado con una mentira –se había pasado horas buscando una solución para eludir aquel requisito, y había llegado a la conclusión de que no conseguiría nada mintiendo. Además, ella sabía la verdad y podría usarla para derrocarlo cuando quisiera.

–Cierto –admitió Diamante–. Y la verdad es que la entiendo a ella.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Bueno, todo ha sido muy repentino.

–Lo ha sido para todos. Y no tiene elección.

–Quizá se trate de eso. Ella quiere elegir. O, al menos, sentir que puede hacerlo.

–¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué diferencia hay?

–Es una mujer, y las mujeres no piensan como nosotros… Especialmente, las princesas de Jemeya.

Darien lo miró fijamente.

–¿Qué pasó entre su hermana y tú?

Diamante hizo una mueca, incómodo porque le sacara aquel tema.

–Eso ya es historia. Lo que ahora debe preocuparte es cómo se siente tu princesa. Es una princesa en un pequeño reino desértico que seguramente se ha pasado toda la vida esperando la llegada de su príncipe. Quiere que la cortejen y seduzcan como se merece, no que le impongan un marido a la fuerza y le exijan ponerse a procrear sin darle tiempo a asimilarlo. ¿Qué mujer podría aceptar algo así de buena gana?

–Muchas gracias por tu análisis de la situación.

Diamante le sonrió de nuevo.

–De nada. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

–No tengo tiempo para hacer nada. Debo ocuparme de muchas cosas antes de la coronación.

–Pues será mejor que hagas algo o no habrá coronación. Entonces Rubeus estará en su derecho de arrebatarte a tu novia… y la próxima vez no te será tan fácil rescatarla.

–He estado pensando en eso –dijo Darien–. ¿A qué esperaba Rubeus para acostarse con ella? Si lo hubiera hecho, habría podido reclamar el trono.

–Quizá estaba esperando a desposarla.

–No lo creo. Es más probable que, al suponer que nadie podría encontrarlos y que no había prisa, su intención fuera torturarla contándole con todo detalle lo que pensaba hacerle.

–Entonces fue una suerte que la encontrásemos a tiempo.

¿Una suerte?, se preguntó Darien mientras volvía al palacio. La princesa no lo veía así.

«Ella quiere elegir. O, al menos, sentir que puede hacerlo».

«Quiere que la cortejen y seduzcan como se merece ».

¿Cómo podría seducirla él? ¿Qué sentido tenía intentarlo siquiera?

El palacio era como una pecera, lleno de criados, doncellas y el omnipresente Tomoe. ¿Cómo iba a hacerle la corte si apenas tenía tiempo para estudiar los textos y preparar la inminente coronación?

Imposible.

Y entonces recordó unas vacaciones que su familia se había tomado cuando él era niño. Habían ido a la costa, a un lugar idílico no lejos del Palacio Azul, sobre un promontorio arenoso en el que plantaron las tiendas frente al azul zafiro del mar. Por la noche dormían arrullados por el murmullo de las olas y al amanecer se despertaban con el chillido de las gaviotas. Pasaron unos días de ensueño pescando y bañándose en el mar y montando a caballo por la playa.

Quizá pudiera llevar allí a la princesa para que se relajara y olvidara todo lo relativo al deber y el protocolo. Y si conseguía que ella aceptara su compañía lo suficiente, tal vez pudieran consumar el matrimonio.

Tal vez.

–Dime otra vez adónde vamos –le pidió Serena mientras el todoterreno avanzaba a gran velocidad por la carretera del desierto.

Un sol abrasador caía implacablemente sobre las dunas doradas, pero en el interior del lujoso vehículo se viajaba muy cómodamente gracias al aire acondicionado y los asientos de cuero.

La única pega era la embriagadora fragancia de Darien, tan evocadora, atrayente y condenadamente cercana que Serena estuvo tentada de abrir la ventanilla y soportar el calor exterior con tal de poner distancia entre ellos.

–A un lugar llamado Belshazzah, en la costa –dijo él sin apartar la vista de la carretera. Los arañazos de la mejilla empezaban a borrarse, gracias a Dios.

Darien evitó hábilmente la arena que invadía el asfalto en el lento pero inexorable avance de las dunas. Era un hombre acostumbrado a tener el control, pensó ella. Tan reacio se mostraba a que otro condujera en su lugar que los guardaespaldas se habían visto obligados a apretarse en los vehículos de apoyo que marchaban tras ellos. Serena tenía que admitir que ofrecía un aspecto muy atractivo al volante, con una camisa blanca arremangada por sus fibrosos antebrazos y aquel maldito olor impregnándolo todo.

–¿Está muy lejos?

–A unas dos horas de camino, no lejos del Palacio Azul.

Serena bajó la ventanilla unos centímetros y aspiró ruidosamente.

–¿Tienes frío? –le preguntó él, apresurándose a ajustar la temperatura.

–No, estoy bien –respondió ella, mirando tras sus gafas oscuras el horizonte calcinado bajo el sol del desierto.

Aquella mañana, cuando Darien fue a preguntarle si le gustaría acompañarlo al campamento de la playa, Serena recordó las cosas que le había dicho la noche anterior y lo cerca que había estado de tomarla a la fuerza, y a punto estuvo de decirle dónde podía meterse su campamento playero.

Pero algo se lo había impedido. Y ya fuera por la expresión de sus ojos, o porque era la primera vez que le estaba ofreciendo algo en vez de imponérselo, aceptó su invitación.

–¿Y por qué vamos allí?

–El palacio es demasiado grande y hay demasiada gente. Se me ocurrió que quizá te apeteciera pasar unos días en un lugar más tranquilo –se giró hacia ella–, y así conocernos mejor.

Él también llevaba gafas de sol, pero Serena sintió el calor que despedían sus ojos.

–¿Para qué consigas lo que esperabas conseguir anoche?

Darien volvió la vista al frente y esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

–¿Crees que necesito tomarme tantas molestias para ello, cuando el palacio está lleno de rincones oscuros y pasadizos secretos? Puede que no sean los lugares más apropiados para mantener una conversación civilizada, pero sí que son idóneos para otro tipo de actividades y placeres… carnales.

Serena bajó más la ventanilla. No quería oír nada sobre rincones oscuros y placeres carnales, y menos cuando un extraño hormigueo le recorría el cuerpo.

Un hormigueo de… ¿emoción?

No, imposible.

–No va a pasar nada –declaró, más para convencerse a sí misma que a él.

–¿Qué?

–No voy a acostarme contigo.

–Eso ya lo dijiste.

–Te odio.

–Eso también lo dijiste. Anoche lo dejaste muy claro.

–Bien. Al menos nos entendemos.

–Oh, desde luego –Darien apartó brevemente la vista de la carretera para dedicarle una sonrisa–. Puede que no nos conozcamos, pero creo que nos entendemos perfectamente.

A Serena no le gustó nada el giro que había tomado la conversación y se quedó callada durante un rato. Perdió la vista en las dunas que se extendían por todas las direcciones y se estremeció al recordar el otro campamento del desierto donde había estado.

–¿Cómo sabes que Rubeus no está ahí fuera, esperando a que cometas un error para raptarme y arrebatarte el trono?

–¿Tienes miedo, princesa? ¿Te arrepientes ahora de no haber consumado el matrimonio cuando tuviste la oportunidad?

Serena se cruzó de brazos y volvió a mirar por la ventanilla.

–Por supuesto que no.

–Entonces eres más valiente de lo que parecías. Pero no hay nada que temer. Mis fuentes me han confirmado que Rubeus ha salido del país.

–¿Ha renunciado al trono de Al-Jirad?

–Posiblemente.

–¿Y no estará presente en la ceremonia de coronación?

Darien endureció la mandíbula y apretó las manos en el volante.

–No se atreverá a aparecer.

Serena confió en que tuviera razón. La sola idea de volver a verlo le provocaba escalofríos.

–¿Qué te hizo? –quiso saber. Algo le decía que entre Darien y Rubeus había algo más que una rivalidad por el trono.

Darien tardó unos momentos en hablar.

–¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–Está claro que lo odias a muerte. Debió de hacer algo muy grave.

–Crecimos juntos y fui testigo de cómo funciona su mente retorcida.

–Cuéntame.

–¿Estás segura de que quieres oírlo, princesa?

–¿Tan horrible fue?

–Peor.

Serena tragó saliva.

–Soy una mujer adulta y seguro que podré soportarlo.

Él asintió.

–Como quieras –guardó un breve silencio antes de comenzar–. Había un hombre ciego en la aldea donde crecimos. Se llamaba Saleem, y era tan viejo y débil que todo el mundo se preocupaba por él y le llevaba comida o leña. Tenía un perro, un chucho que había encontrado por ahí y que le servía de guía. Pasábamos por delante de su casa de camino a la escuela y siempre lo veíamos sentado en la puerta, saludando a todo el mundo. Rubeus nunca respondía al saludo, pero aprovechaba la menor ocasión para provocar y darle patadas al perro. Un día se pasó de la raya y el perro lo mordió. Yo estaba con él y puedo asegurar que solo le hizo un rasguño, pero Rubeus juró que se vengaría a pesar de que el ciego le dijo que había sido culpa suya, que aunque era ciego no era estúpido y sabía que Rubeus había estado maltratando al perro desde el principio. Al poco tiempo el perro desapareció. Toda la aldea se puso a buscarlo y al final alguien lo encontró… o, mejor dicho, encontró lo que quedaba de él.

Serena ahogó un gemido de horror.

–¿Qué le pasó?

–Lo habían torturado, pero sin llegar a matarlo. Lo que le hicieron evidenciaba el rencor que el verdugo le tenía, no solo al perro, sino también a su dueño.

–¿Qué?

–Lo habían dejado ciego. Aunque sobreviviera a la tortura, no podría serle de ninguna ayuda a Saleem.

Serena se estremeció.

–¿Cómo puede alguien hacerle algo así a un animal que lo era todo para un anciano?

–Hay gente capaz de hacerlo.

–¿Crees que fue Rubeus?

–Sé que fue él. Lo oí alardeando de su hazaña con un amigo del colegio. Siempre fue un abusón, y se enorgullecía de lo que le había hecho a un animal indefenso.

–¿Se lo dijiste a alguien?

La pregunta le hizo recordar el dolor y la injusticia sufridos, la furia de su padre cuando le contó lo de Rubeus y las palizas que recibió por atreverse a hablar mal de su hijo predilecto.

–Sí, se lo conté a alguien.

«Elige bien tus batallas», habían sido las palabras de su tío. Y estaba en lo cierto. No tenía sentido enfrentarse a Rubeus.

Serena esperó a que le contara más, pero él se quedó callado y con la vista al frente. Giró la cabeza hacia la ventanilla y contempló el paso de las dunas mientras se preguntaba qué clase de persona torturaría a un animal solo por placer y qué cosas no le estaba contando Darien.

Era un enigma, y por mucho que ella lo odiara, por lo que era y por lo que la había obligado a hacer, debería estar agradecida de haber acabado con él y no siendo la esposa de un hombre tan cruel y despiadado como Rubeus.

–¿Princesa?

–¿Sí?

–¿Estás bien? No me has respondido.

Serena se enderezó en el asiento y se sacudió la cola de caballo para refrescarse la nuca.

–Lo siento, ¿qué me has preguntado?

–Hay algo que no entiendo… Algo que me dijiste cuando te rescatamos. ¿Cómo convenciste a Rubeus para que no te tomara en el campamento? ¿Por qué estaba dispuesto a esperar hasta la boda? Si hubiera consumado el acto la primera noche de tu secuestro, y lo hubiese hecho con testigos, ningún rescate podría haber impedido que te convirtieras en su reina y que él fuese coronado rey de Al-Jirad.

Serena tragó saliva al recordar las horas horribles que había pasado en poder de Rubeus.

–Me dijo que no le importaba esperar.

–Pero ¿por qué? Esa paciencia no parece propia del Rubeus que conozco.

El sol había iniciado su descenso y se colaba a través del cristal tintado de la ventanilla y de las gafas oscuras. Para evitarlo, Serena se irguió en el asiento aunque aquello la obligara a acercarse a Darien y a su embriagadora fragancia varonil.

–Muy sencillo. Le dije que estaría condenado si me tocaba antes de nuestra noche de bodas.

–¿Y él te creyó?

–Eso parece.

–Pero tuvo que haber algo más. ¿Por qué se creyó esa advertencia?

–Porque le dije que, según los principios sagrados de Jemeya, Dios lo castigaría con un pene flácido y estéril para siempre si se acostaba conmigo antes de tiempo.

–¿Por ser una princesa?

–Por ser virgen.

–¿Y te creyó sin más? –se echó a reír como si fuera un chiste y Serena sintió deseos, no de arañarle la cara otra vez, sino de estrangularlo.

Giró la cabeza y fingió que contemplaba el horizonte mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. En parte por la humillación que hubo de soportar cuando una vieja que olía a excremento de camello le separó las piernas y la hurgó con sus dedos largos y huesudos, y en parte porque a Darien nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que pudiera ser virgen.

Todo era tan injusto que apenas podía soportarlo. Lo único que siempre había creído conservar y controlar hasta que fuera el momento de cederlo resultaba no ser un regalo que ella pudiera entregar libremente y a quien quisiera, sino una simple obligación.

Qué desperdicio…

–Parece que tu hermanastro es muy supersticioso –consiguió decir para disimular su desgracia.

Y, junto a ella, las palabras de Darien sonaron como si aún estuviera sonriendo.

–Sí, siempre ha sido un idiota.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Olió la sal en el aire mucho antes de ver el mar. Habían abandonado la carretera principal para seguir por una pista más sinuosa y accidentada. Finalmente coronaron una última duna y el paisaje yermo y desértico se transformó en un paraíso.

Desde lo alto de la duna se veía la rocosa y estrecha península adentrándose en las aguas cristalinas de un reluciente mar azul, y los pequeños y achaparrados arbustos que intentaban sobrevivir pegados a la arena habían dejado paso a una exuberante vegetación que cubría la costa.

–Es precioso –dijo Serena mientras descendían hacia la playa de arena blanca salpicada de palmeras–. Pero ¿cómo puede crecer tanta vegetación?

–Hay un manantial que alimenta toda esta zona. Te llevaré a verlo, si quieres. El agua mana limpia y pura del subsuelo. Espero acordarme del camino…

La sugerencia era sorprendente, no solo porque volvía a proponerle algo en vez de imponérselo, sino porque había revelado un dato muy personal sobre su vida: Darien ya había estado allí, mucho tiempo antes.

–Me encantaría –aceptó ella, preguntándose cómo habría sido Darien de niño. ¿Tan dominante como era de adulto? Aunque tenía que admitir que no siempre era tan autoritario…

Lo cual no le hacía ninguna gracia a Serena, porque le resultaba mucho más fácil odiarlo cuando se ponía a dar órdenes. No quería encontrar ningún motivo para dejar de aborrecerlo, porque entonces quizá empezara a gustarle.

No, eso jamás. Nunca se sentiría atraída por Darien ni quería saber cómo sería hacer el amor con él, quien sin duda había tenido infinidad de amantes a las que sabía cómo hacer gozar…

–¿Ocurre algo, princesa?

Levantó la mirada hacia él, sobresaltada.

–No. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–Porque me ha parecido oírte gemir y me preguntaba si te pasaba algo.

–No, nada –se dio la vuelta para que no la viera ruborizarse–. Tan solo estoy un poco cansada de pasar tanto rato sentada. ¿Estamos cerca de nuestro destino?

Gracias a Dios, casi habían llegado. Un grupo de tiendas habían sido levantadas bajo las palmeras para preparar su llegada, y había una separada del resto.

–¿Esa es la mía? –preguntó Serena cuando detuvieron el coche, aunque sospechaba cuál iba a ser la respuesta.

–Es la nuestra, princesa –Darien le abrió la puerta y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a bajar–. No conviene que nadie sepa la situación en la que nos encontramos.

–Pero te dije que…

–Estoy seguro de que te sentirás más que satisfecha con el alojamiento –la interrumpió él, irritado porque volviera a recordarle que no quería acostarse con él.

Ella le miró la mano y pareció pensar en la veracidad de sus palabras.

–De acuerdo –aceptó finalmente la mano–. Pero si no es así, no me hago responsable del daño que pueda sufrir tu ego.

–Mi ego no me preocupa, princesa. Es el daño que puedes hacerles a nuestros dos países lo que más me inquieta. Quizá deberías tenerlo presente.

Ella no dijo nada y pareció encerrarse en sí misma. En su casa debía de estar acostumbrada a que todo el mundo se plegara a sus deseos, pero su vida de niña caprichosa y mimada se había acabado. Estaba en otro país, era su esposa y debía empezar a comportarse como tal antes de la ceremonia de coronación.

Dejó que entrase ella en primer lugar en la tienda para inspeccionar los preparativos. Había un sofá cama y una gran cama de matrimonio que, con un poco de suerte, sería el único lecho que se necesitara.

No se podía decir que le costara mucho seguirla. Así tenía la oportunidad de observar el contoneo de sus caderas bajo la túnica de color coral. No sabía si le gustaba más con aquel atuendo que apenas permitía adivinar su figura, salvo cuando un soplo ocasional de brisa marina pegó la túnica de algodón a sus piernas, o con pantalones que se ceñían a sus sensuales curvas, como el primer día en palacio.

En cualquier caso, lo mejor aún estaba por llegar. Aunque ya había palpado la dureza de sus carnes, todavía no la había visto desnuda…

Ella se giró antes de entrar en la tienda.

–¿Has dicho algo?

–No –respondió él, volviendo rápidamente a la realidad–. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–Porque me ha parecido que decías algo. Aunque ahora que lo pienso sonaba como un gemido. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Antes de que él pudiera contestar, ella ladeó la cabeza al oír las notas de música que transportaba la brisa.

–¿Qué es eso?

Nunca en su vida estuvo Darien tan agradecido por cambiar de tema. Si iba a ser rey, no podía bajar la guardia de aquella manera.

–Hay un campamento de beduinos no lejos de aquí. Son unas cuantas familias nómadas que pronto volverán a ponerse en marcha.

–¿Son peligrosos?

La pregunta dejaba en evidencia sus temores a ser capturada otra vez por Rubeus.

–No estarían aquí si lo fueran. Además les han avisado de nuestra llegada y son muy celosos de su intimidad. Tranquila, princesa. No se acercaran a ti y nadie te hará daño.

Solo llevaba allí una hora y ya se había enamorado de aquel lugar.

La brisa marina hacía más soportable el bochorno y la ardiente arena del desierto, sobre todo al quitarse las sandalias y meter los pies en el agua.

Estaba encantada, además, de que Darien se hubiera excusado para ocuparse de unos asuntos, fueran cuales fueran. Porque, por muy idílica y relajante que fuese aquella playa de palmeras y aguas cristalinas, le era imposible tranquilizarse cuando estaba cerca de aquel hombre.

Se alegraba, no obstante, de haberlo acompañado. Se sentía mucho más ligera y libre sin la agobiante presión que soportaba en palacio.

Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que cumplir con su deber, pero de momento podía olvidarse de todo en aquel entorno paradisiaco.

Caminó por la orilla hasta el extremo de la península, y se disponía a regresar cuando le pareció oír el llanto de un niño.

Cesó tan rápidamente que pensó que se lo había imaginado o que debía de tratarse de un ave Marina, y ya se había dado la vuelta para regresar cuando volvió a oírlo. Era definitivamente un niño llorando.

Se subió el bajo de la túnica y echó a correr por la playa lo más rápidamente que pudo. Rodeó el promontorio rocoso y vio a una niña sentada en la arena, llorando angustiosamente mientras se agarraba un pie que estaba sangrando.

–Hola –la saludó Serena. La niña levantó la mirada y dejó de llorar por un momento–. ¿Qué te ocurre?

La niña se miró el pie, vio la sangre y empezó a llorar de nuevo.

–Déjame ver –le dijo Serena con voz amable. Se arrodilló junto a ella y le agarró el pie con suavidad.

Tenía un corte profundo en la planta y vio también una venera.

Seguramente la había pisado con sus pies descalzos.

–¡Duele! –gritó la niña, y Serena le puso una mano en la nuca y le acarició el pelo para consolarla.

–Lo siento, pero voy a tener que vendarte la herida y puede que te duela un poco –miró alrededor en busca de ayuda. Alguien debía de estar buscando a aquella niña perdida, pero lo único que se veía eran las silenciosas palmeras–. ¿Dónde está tu madre? –se rasgó el borde de la túnica y dobló la tira para improvisar un vendaje con que envolver el pie de la niña.

–Katif estaba llorando y mamá volvió al campamento y me dijo que la siguiera… –explicó la niña. Soltó un chillido de dolor cuando Serena le ató firmemente la venda.

–Tu madre sabe que estás bien –la tranquilizó–. Ahora mismo está ocupándose de Katif, pero sabía que yo vendría a buscarte.

–¿Conoces a mi madre?

No podía seguir mintiéndole, pero sí podía seguir consolándola.

–No, pero sé que es una mujer muy buena por cuidar a Katif, y también sé que alguien vendrá muy pronto a por ti.

Apenas lo había dicho cuando apareció una mujer, corriendo y gritando de miedo.

–¡Cala! ¡Cala!

–¡Mamá!

–¡Cala! –el alivio se reflejó en su rostro y su voz mientras se arrodillaba en la arena y abrazaba fuertemente a su hija–. Lo siento mucho. No vi que te habías quedado atrás –entonces se fijó en el vendaje del pie–. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

–Me corté con un caparazón. Esta mujer me ha encontrado.

Por primera vez la mujer advirtió la presencia de Serena.

–Habrá que limpiar la herida antes de vendarla adecuadamente – sugirió Serena–. No he podido hacer más.

La madre asintió. Tenía el rostro cubierto de arena y con las marcas de las lágrimas secas.

–Gracias por haberse ocupado de ella. Katif se puso a llorar otra vez; no sé qué le pasa, pero tuve que llevarlo al campamento y creía que Cala venía detrás de mí –respiró entrecortadamente mientras mecía a su hija en brazos–. Me asusté mucho cuando me di cuenta de que había desaparecido.

Serena le acarició el brazo.

–Tranquila. Cala está bien –miró por encima del hombro–. Tengo que irme. ¿Podrá volver al campamento sin problemas? –Por supuesto –le aseguró la mujer, y soltó a su hija un momento para agarrar la mano de Serena y pegársela a la frente. Entonces vio el desgarrón de la túnica–. ¡Oh, no! Por mi culpa ha echado a perder su túnica.

–No importa, de verdad. Tengo muchas más.

La mujer la miró fijamente, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

–Que Dios la bendiga… –se postró ante ella en la arena mientras su hija la observaba con curiosidad–. Que Dios la bendiga.

–¿Qué haces? –le preguntó a Darien cuando regresó a la tienda.

Durante todo el camino de vuelta estuvo sintiendo los rayos del sol en la piel y las bendiciones de la mujer en el corazón.

Encontró a Darien sentado ante una mesa, a la sombra de una palmera, leyendo un libro de gran tamaño.

–Hacía demasiado calor dentro de la tienda –respondió él sin apenas levantar la mirada.

–No, me refiero a qué estás leyendo.

Darien la miró y frunció el ceño al ver la túnica desgarrada.

–¿Qué le ha pasado a tu túnica?

–Encontré a una niña en la playa que se había cortado el pie.

–¿Y por eso te rasgaste la túnica?

Serena se encogió de hombros.

–No había nada más que pudiera usar como venda. Por cierto, ¿hay algún médico por aquí cerca?

Darien se levantó.

–¿Estás herida, princesa?

–No, no es para mí. Hay un niño pequeño en el campamento que está enfermo. Su madre está muy preocupada y… ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó al ver la extraña expresión de Darien.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

–Nada. Y sí, Ahab es médico. Le diré que vaya al campamento a ver qué puede hacer.

Ella asintió con gran alivio.

–Gracias. Y de paso podría examinar el pie de la niña, por si acaso se le ha quedado algún fragmento de la venera en la herida –se miró la túnica–. Voy a cambiarme.

Darien no salía de su asombro. ¿Qué clase de princesa mimada destrozaría su túnica para vendarle el pie a una niña desconocida?

No quería que se fuera. Decidió que ya había tenido suficientes textos arcaicos por aquel día y cerró el pesado volumen. Además, se suponía que había ido allí para conocer a su novia.

–Princesa, ya que vas a cambiarte…

–¿Sí?

–Estaba pensando en darme un baño para refrescarme. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

Un destello de duda y temor cruzó fugazmente los rasgos de Serena, pero entonces miró el mar, reluciente y prometedor bajo el sol, y su expresión se llenó de un anhelo inconfundible.

–Claro –aceptó–. ¿Por qué no?

«Solo es un baño», se dijo a sí misma mientras se ponía un bañador naranja de una pieza y Darien iba a hablar con Ahab. «Un baño a plena luz del día y a la vista de todo el mundo». No era probable que Darien intentase nada en la playa, pero tenía los nervios a flor de piel al recordar su aspecto en la piscina, con aquel diminuto bañador negro de lycra.

Solo un baño.

Se puso una bata, atada firmemente a la cintura, y se recogió el pelo. Si lograba meterse en el agua antes de que Darien volviera de cambiarse, no podría verla en bañador.

La playa estaba desierta. Dejó la toalla y las gafas de sol en una de las tumbonas que habían sido colocadas expresamente para ellos, echó un último vistazo para asegurarse de que Darien no había aparecido aún y se quitó la bata para meterse en el agua. En la orilla estaba templada, pero la temperatura iba bajando a medida que aumentaba la profundidad. Las frías corrientes se arremolinaban alrededor de sus tobillos y poco a poco iban subiendo con cada ola.

Vadeó lentamente con las manos surcando la superficie a sus costados hasta que el delicioso contraste entre el frío del agua y el calor del sol le hizo cosquillas en los muslos, y entonces se sumergió bajo una ola para detener la exquisita tortura.

Era una diosa. No había otra forma de describirla que le hiciera justicia. Darien le dio gracias a Dios por haberlo llevado a aquella parte de la playa en aquel preciso momento. Había observado como miraba fugazmente por encima del hombro antes de meterse en el agua, contoneando seductoramente sus apetitosas curvas como una sensual sirena.

Era imposible resistirse al canto de una sirena… Ni siquiera al de una sirena tan tímida y vergonzosa. ¿Por qué se mostraba tan nerviosa con él? ¿Tal vez porque sabía lo que la aguardaba?

No. Si aquella sirena lo rehuía, era porque sabía el efecto que provocaba en él y deseaba evitarlo.

Porque ella también lo sentía.

La vio nadar con gran destreza a lo largo de la orilla. Sus brazadas eran largas, medidas y perfectamente sincronizadas para aprovechar el impulso con el mínimo esfuerzo. Parecía una jugosa pieza de fruta con aquel bañador naranja.

Una fruta suculenta y madura a la que Darien estaba impaciente por hincarle el diente.

Mucho se temía que aquel baño no iba a servir para refrescarlo.

El agua estaba deliciosa y el suave ritmo de sus brazadas le relajaba la mente y los músculos. Había sido muy buena idea darse aquel baño… hasta que algo la agarró por el tobillo y tiró de ella con fuerza.

Chilló de pánico y pataleó frenéticamente. Lo que fuera que la estuviese agarrando la soltó y ella se revolvió, tosiendo y escupiendo agua salada mientras se apartaba el pelo de los ojos.

–¡Tú! –exclamó al ver a Darien sonriéndole–. No tiene gracia. Me has dado un susto de muerte.

–¿Creías que era un tiburón, princesa?

–Prefiero encontrarme con un tiburón a encontrarme contigo –le espetó ella, y se sumergió para alejarse buceando. Pero cuando volvió a emerger para respirar él seguía a su lado–. El mar es lo bastante grande para los dos. ¿No puedes buscarte otro sitio?

–Se te ha enrollado el tirante –dijo él, y sin hacer caso de su enojo le puso una mano en el hombro y deslizó los dedos bajo el tirante para colocárselo bien. Ella ahogó un gemido y sintió que se le endurecían los pezones y se le ponía la piel de gallina–. Este color te sienta muy bien, princesa. Estás para comerte…

Un calor abrasador le quemó las mejillas y la entrepierna a pesar del agua fría. Darien se erguía ante ella alto, imponente y musculoso.

El agua le chorreaba por su recio torso y Serena tuvo que contenerse para no tocarlo y comprobar si era tan sólido como parecía.

Apartó la vista y dirigió la mirada hacia la orilla.

–Tengo que irme.

–¿Tan pronto?

–Llevo un rato nadando y necesito lavarme el pelo.

Él le dedicó una de sus pícaras sonrisas que lo hacían parecer más juvenil y atractivo.

–Claro, princesa. Una necesidad tan apremiante ha de ser atendida con urgencia.

Serena sabía que se estaba riendo de ella, pero en aquella ocasión casi no le importó. Peor aún: se sorprendió deseando que intentara convencerla para quedarse más rato con él.

Lo cual no tenía ningún sentido.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

El pelo casi se le había secado cuando Darien la encontró cepillándoselo bajo las palmeras. El aire estaba impregnado de un delicioso olor a cordero asado, y Serena pensó que Darien iba a buscarla para comunicarle que era hora de comer.

–Tienes visita, princesa –le dijo él.

–¿Visita? –preguntó ella con gran sorpresa. Dejó el cepillo y lo siguió hasta un pequeño grupo de personas que hablaban en voz baja entre ellas: una mujer con un bebé en brazos, un hombre y una niña pequeña con un paquete en las manos.

Era la niña de la playa.

Al ver a Serena, la mujer le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero fue el hombre el que se adelantó.

–Lo siento mucho –se disculpó con una reverencia–. Le dije a Marisha que no era un buen momento, pero ella insistió en que viniéramos a darle las gracias. El helicóptero vendrá mañana por la mañana.

Serena miró a Darien sin entender nada.

–Princesa –intervino la madre–, tienen que operar a Katif. La tos le ha desgarrado el músculo y tienen que suturarlo para que no llore más. Mañana vendrán a llevarnos al hospital y no tendré otra ocasión para darle las gracias –le puso a su hija una mano en la cabeza para hacerla avanzar–. Vamos, Cala.

La niña miró a su madre, pareció recordar que llevaba el paquete y se adelantó con cautela. Cojeaba un poco por el pie vendado.

–Esto es para usted.

Serena le sonrió.

–No teníais que regalarme nada.

–Claro que sí, princesa –insistió la madre–. Teníamos que reemplazar la túnica que destrozó para vendarle el pie a Cala.

Serena se agachó y le tocó la cabeza a la niña.

–¿Cómo tienes el pie, Cala? ¿Todavía te duele?

–Sí, pero el médico me lo curó –le sonrió también a Darien, quien la estaba observando con una extraña expresión en el rostro.

–Muy pronto dejará de dolerte, te lo prometo –le aseguró Serena.

Aceptó el paquete y tiró del extremo del lazo. Retiró el envoltorio y ahogó una exclamación de asombro al ver una prenda exquisitamente tejida con hilo dorado.

–Está cosida a mano, princesa –explicó la mujer sin disimular su orgullo.

–Es preciosa –murmuró Serena, acariciando el elaborado bordado del escote–. Debe de haberle llevado meses…

–Mi familia siempre ha hecho bordados muy bonitos. Es lo menos que usted se merece por su generosidad.

Serena abrazó a la niña.

–Muchas gracias, Cala –se levantó y abrazó también a la madre, con cuidado de no despertar al bebé que dormía en sus brazos–. Será un honor vestirla y teneros siempre en mi memoria.

Miró a Darien y pensó si debería preguntárselo a él primero, pero decidió que no importaba.

–Os quedaréis a cenar con nosotros, ¿verdad?

Los padres dudaron. Obviamente, no se esperaban aquella invitación y no sabían si Serena hablaba en serio.

–No queremos molestar.

–No molestáis en absoluto –insistió Serena, confiando en que Darien pensara lo mismo.

–¡Por favor, mamá! –exclamó Cala, tirando de la túnica de su madre–. ¿Podemos quedarnos? Por favor, por favor.

–Pues claro que debéis quedaros –declaró Darien en un tono que no admitía discusión posible.

Se sentaron sobre unos cojines alrededor de una hoguera bajo el cielo estrellado y dieron buena cuenta del cordero con especias, yogur y menta, servido con arroz y okra. Después del té con miel, cuando el humo y la fragancia del narguile impregnaban el aire nocturno, Cala sacó la flauta de su padre y tocó la misma melodía que Serena había oído al llegar a aquel lugar. Cala se fue acercando más y más a ella mientras la música tejía la noche con su magia invisible, hasta que se acurrucó en su regazo.

–Cala –la reprendió su madre.

–No pasa nada –la tranquilizó Serena.

La niña levantó la cabeza para mirarla con sus grandes ojos azules.

–¿De verdad eres una princesa?

–Sí, de verdad –le respondió ella con una dulce sonrisa.

–¿Dónde está tu corona?

Serena se echó a reír.

–No la llevo puesta todos los días.

–Ah –la niña pareció decepcionada–. ¿Te llamas Princesa?

–No. Princesa es mi título y empleo, como cuando llamas a alguien «doctor» o «profesor». Mi verdadero nombre es Serena.

Serena.

La diosa de la luna.

Qué extraño… Darien nunca había pensado en que tuviera un nombre. Siempre se refería y pensaba en ella como «princesa», pero la verdad era que aquel nombre le resultaba muy apropiado. No era extraño que le pareciese una diosa.

Y allí estaba, su princesita mimada e insolente abrazando a una niña pequeña como si fuese su madre.

Igual que haría con los hijos que le diera a él… Al cabo de unos años estaría sentada como aquella noche, haciéndole carantoñas al vivo resultado de su semilla. La visión le resultó tan real y poderosa que una emoción indescriptible colmó el pecho de Darien.

Serena… Estaba sentada con unos desconocidos quienes le habían regalado su posesión más valiosa. Como si fuera uno de ellos…

Tal vez no fuera tan mimada y caprichosa como le había parecido desde un principio.

Su primer impulso fue rechazar aquella posibilidad, pero no podía hacerlo. Tenía la prueba ante sus ojos.

Serena era mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

–Gracias –le dijo ella cuando la familia se marchó y los dos paseaban por la playa bajo la luna creciente. La noche era muy agradable y Darien le había sugerido un paseo, pues sabía que ella aún no estaba preparada para acompañarlo a su lecho y a él no le apetecía nada seguir estudiando los textos antiguos.

–¿Por qué me das las gracias?

–Por muchas cosas. Por enviar a Ahab para que viese a sus hijos. Por proporcionarles el transporte al hospital para que operen a Katif. Y por no importarte que hayan cenado con nosotros.

–Ten cuidado, princesa –le advirtió él–. O se podría pensar que has dejado de odiarme.

Ella parpadeó con desconcierto, aunque Darien no supo si se había tomado en serio sus palabras.

–Tienes algunos puntos a tu favor, ¿y qué? –dijo en tono desdeñoso, pero a sus palabras les faltaban la convicción y el rencor de sus primeras diatribas. Y ya no parecía sentir la necesidad de recordarle a todas horas cuánto lo odiaba.

Darien suspiró y la agarró de la mano. Había acertado al sacarlos de palacio, donde todo se regía por las formalidades y el protocolo y donde era imposible dar un paso sin que nadie lo viera. El simple gesto de agarrarla de la mano en palacio supondría tener a sus tres amigos bromeando y apostando sobre sus posibilidades de éxito aquella noche.

–Has sido muy buena con esa niña –comentó, contento al comprobar que ella no apartaba la mano–. Creo que has encontrado a una admiradora.

–Cala es adorable.

–También te has portado muy bien con su familia. Los has hecho sentirse especiales. Si eres así con todo el mundo, serás una reina muy querida por su pueblo.

Ella se detuvo, se soltó de su mano y se frotó los brazos con vigor para impedir que él volviera a asirla.

–Si hubiera sabido que ibas a aprovechar este paseo para recordarme cuáles son mis deberes conyugales en este matrimonio de conveniencia, no se me habría ocurrido venir.

Darien maldijo sus torpes esfuerzos por alabarla.

–Lo siento, princesa. No pretendía…

La disculpa desconcertó a Serena. ¿Darien estaba sinceramente arrepentido? ¿El mismo Darien despótico y arrogante que ella conocía?

Pero, por mucho que le costara, tenía que admitir que no era un mal hombre. Si lo fuera no se habría tomado tantas molestias para que llevaran a un niño enfermo al hospital.

–No, soy yo quien lo siente –levantó las manos mientras sacudía la cabeza–. No tenía motivos para responderte de esa manera. Mi reacción ha sido desproporcionada –porque era ella la que no podía dejar de pensar en su deber…

Era tarde, muy pronto sería hora de irse a la cama y ella estaba en una playa desierta con un hombre que cargaba de electricidad el aire que los rodeaba.

–¿Qué clase de vida llevabas antes? –le preguntó, cambiando de tema antes de que él descubriera la causa de sus nervios–. ¿Siempre has vivido en Al- Jirad? Asistí a algunos eventos en el Palacio Azul, pero no recuerdo haberte visto en ninguno de ellos.

–No asistí a ninguno –dijo él–. Me marché cuando tuve claro que aquí no había sitio para mí.

–¿Por culpa de Rubeus?

–En parte sí. Mi padre siempre tomaba partido por él. Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía doce años y no me pareció que hubiese motivos para quedarme. Rubeus y yo nos odiábamos y todo el mundo lo sabía. Por el bien de la familia mi padre me envió a un colegio interno en Inglaterra.

Serena observó su atribulado perfil y se preguntó cómo sería que a uno lo echaran de su familia solo porque no encajaba en ella.

Volvió a deslizar la mano en la de Darien y reanudó la marcha por la orilla, confiando en no darle una idea equivocada. Únicamente le estaba ofreciendo su apoyo y comprensión, nada más.

–¿Fue allí donde conociste a tus tres amigos?

–No, los conocí en la universidad.

–¿Y os hicisteis amigos enseguida?

–En absoluto. Al principio nos odiábamos acérrimamente.

Serena lo miró con el ceño fruncido y él se encogió de hombros.

–Nada alimenta más el odio que alguien que te diga quién debe ser tu amigo.

–Me temo que no te entiendo.

–Es una historia muy larga. Veníamos de ambientes distintos y todos acabamos en el mismo club de remo. La intención de cada uno era seguir remando en solitario, hasta que alguien decidió juntarnos en una tripulación porque estaba convencido de que los «extranjeros» nos llevaríamos bien. Se nos conocía en broma como los Loros del jeque –hizo una pausa–. Pero la broma no duró mucho.

–Y con el tiempo os hicisteis buenos amigos.

Darien perdió la vista en el mar y Serena se preguntó qué partes de la historia le estaba ocultando.

–No fue instantáneo, pero sí. Y la verdad es que no podría desear unos amigos mejores.

Caminaron en silencio, escuchando el relajante murmullo de las olas y el canto de las aves que se posaban en las palmeras. Y entonces él la sorprendió al detenerse y agarrarle la otra mano.

–Te debo una disculpa –empezó.

–No, ya te he dicho que…

Él le soltó una mano y le puso un dedo en los labios.

–Déjame hablar, princesa. No se me da bien disculparme, así que no me lo pongas más difícil.

Ella asintió y se contuvo para no sacar la lengua y saborear la yema de su dedo. Una tarea difícil, embriagada como estaba por su olor.

–Estaba equivocado contigo, princesa. Antes no supe cómo decírtelo, pero no eres como yo pensaba. Te he subestimado, te he tomado por una persona mimada, egoísta y superficial que vivía aislada del mundo. Pero después de verte forjar un lazo afectivo con esa niña, de ver cómo te agachabas a su lado para escucharla y tratarla como a una igual, me he dado cuenta de la persona tan valiosa y especial que eres. Te juzgué mal y por ello te pido disculpas de corazón.

Serena se quedó tan aturdida por sus palabras que por unos momentos creyó estar soñando. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces para borrar aquella visión onírica y buscar al verdadero Darien, pero lo único que vio fue a aquel otro Darien esperando su respuesta.

–Te equivocas –dijo finalmente.

–¿Contigo?

–No, contigo. Dices que no se te da bien disculparte, y la tuya ha sido una de las mejores disculpas que he oído.

Era cierto. Su confesión le había llegado al alma. Desde el principio había sabido la pobre opinión que Darien tenía de ella, y aunque sus prejuicios no podrían estar más alejados de la realidad, sus conmovedoras palabras le habían hecho ver que no era inmune a lo que él pudiera hacer o decir.

–Lo siento mucho, Serena –le dijo con una triste sonrisa.

–Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre –observó ella, boquiabierta de asombro.

–Y siempre lamentaré no haberlo hecho desde el principio. Te mereces que se dirijan a ti por tu nombre en vez de por tu título. Es el nombre de una diosa y seguramente te lo pusieron por ella, y seguro que esa diosa tiene tantos celos de ti que se oculta tras la luna.

Aquello ya era demasiado, pero Serena no pudo evitar sonreír como una tonta.

–No deberías hablar así de los dioses… No vaya a ser que se pongan celosos de verdad y clamen venganza.

–Cualquier diosa estaría celosa de ti –insistió él, rodeándole la nuca con una mano–. Lo único que no envidiaría es que estés casada conmigo. Seguramente lo verán como el precio que estás pagando por tu belleza y perfección.

Serena tragó saliva. ¿Qué habría sido del otro Darien y sus abusivas exigencias por el bien de sus respectivos países? No lo sabía, y la verdad era que no quería saberlo. Aquel nuevo Darien era mucho mejor, no solo porque parecía respetarla y comprenderla, sino porque le despertaba unas sensaciones desconocidas hasta entonces.

–¿No tendrás un hermano gemelo, por casualidad? –le preguntó impulsivamente, recordando otra conversación en la que él había insinuado algo parecido. Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió para aligerar la tensión y sofocar la intensidad que crecía dentro de ella.

–No que yo sepa –respondió él con una media sonrisa.

Ella también sonrió y lo miró fijamente a los ojos mientras se preguntaba si sería pecado disfrutar de aquel otro Darien un poco más.

–No sé… Porque a este gemelo no me importaría conocerlo un poco mejor, si supiera que va a quedarse un tiempo por aquí, claro.

Darien respiró profundamente y torció el gesto.

–No creo que sea posible –dijo, mirando fijamente su boca–. Porque en este momento solo quiero besarte y no sé si debería hacerlo. No tengo claro con cuál de los dos gemelos te quedarías.

–Quizá solo haya un modo de averiguarlo –insinuó ella en voz baja.

Los ojos de Darien ardieron de pasión y deseo.

–Puede que tengas razón.

Agachó la cabeza al tiempo que tiraba de ella lentamente, deteniéndose a escasos milímetros de su boca para que sus alientos se mezclaran en los instantes previos al beso.

En cuanto sus labios se rozaron, Darien recordó el sabor cálido y picante a especias, miel y canela, pero aquella noche Serena sabía a mucho más: a luz de luna, a brisa nocturna, a promesas susurradas y, sobre todo, sabía a mujer.

Y cuando sintió sus manos en la espalda y sus uñas arañándole la piel a través de la camisa, quiso levantar la cabeza y lanzar un grito de victoria porque aquella noche la diosa sería suya.

Pero por nada del mundo interrumpiría aquel beso.

Se estaba ahogando. Bastó un roce de los labios de Darien para que todo el aire abandonara sus pulmones y un torrente de sensaciones la invadiera oleada tras oleada. Sentía su boca pegada a la suya, su sabor en la lengua, sus brazos alrededor de ella, y un deseo insaciable y abrasador que se iba propagando por todo su cuerpo.

Darien le sujetó la cara entre las manos y la besó en los ojos, la nariz y la barbilla antes de volver a devorarle la boca. Y mientras ella le hundía las manos en los músculos, se preguntaba cómo podía ser aquel el mismo hombre que la había besado en la biblioteca. El mismo que la había castigado cruelmente con su beso y había exigido que fuera a su habitación para fecundarla con su semilla.

¿Cómo podía ser tan distinto, y sin embargo ser la misma persona?

–Serena… –murmuró él con voz jadeante. Cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre la hacía temblar de deseo. Aquel hombre era su marido, y aquella realidad le provocaba una emoción completamente nueva–. Eres una diosa –le calentó el cuello con su aliento y le acarició el pezón con la yema del pulgar, haciéndola gemir de placer.

–Creo que eres el gemelo malvado –dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

Él dejó escapar una profunda carcajada que retumbó en su pecho e hizo vibrar los huesos de Serena.

–Hagamos el amor, Serena… –le pidió antes de volver a besarla–. Sé mi diosa esta noche.

¿Esa noche?

¿Tan pronto?

Antes de que pudiera protestar, Darien le introdujo la lengua en la boca y la apretó contra él. Y ella se llevó la impresión de su vida al sentir la dureza del miembro a través del pantalón y pensar que tendría que aceptarlo en su cuerpo. Su mente lógica le decía que los hombres y las mujeres se habían apareado de aquella manera desde hacía miles de años, pero ¿estarían todos los hombres tan dotados? ¿Y cómo iba ella a alojarlo en su interior, donde nunca antes había entrado nadie? Era imposible que no le doliera.

Y, sin embargo, la emoción de lo desconocido y las palpitaciones del enorme y rígido órgano presionado contra su vientre desataban el deseo salvaje de intentarlo.

Además, ya estaban casados y todo el país esperaba que le diera hijos a su marido. ¿Por qué esperar más, cuando la noche era perfecta y su deseo, incontenible? ¿Por qué esperar, cuando lo único que ansiaba era seguir descubriéndose y descubriéndolo?

La boca y las manos de Darien proseguían en su imparable avance por su cuello y su piel, anticipando el placer que estaba por llegar.

Pero entonces se abrió una grieta en el creciente deseo que la embargaba, y por ella se escaparon sus dudas y temores. No era así como se había imaginado que sería su primera vez.

Por mucho que se le hincharan los pechos y su cuerpo llamara al de Darien, no era así como quería entregar su posesión más íntima y preciada.

Su deseo siempre había sido renunciar a la virginidad por amor, no solo por una pasión salvaje. Entregársela a un hombre al que amara y porque así lo decidiera ella, no porque no le quedase elección.

–No puedo… –susurró contra la mandíbula de Darien. Había visto a su hermana sucumbiendo a la pasión y tomando de un hombre lo que quería, para luego quedarse sola y embarazada.

No quería lo mismo para ella. No quería vivir una aventura fugaz que transformara el deseo en resentimiento o algo peor. No quería un matrimonio vacío y del que no hubiera escapatoria.

Lo quería todo, y que fuese real. No sabía si sería posible, pero eso no le impedía anhelarlo. Había sido su sueño desde siempre y no iba a renunciar a él tan fácilmente.

–Claro que puedes –le aseguró él–. Soy un hombre, tú eres una mujer y nos deseamos el uno al otro. ¿Qué más importa?

Bajó la mano por su espalda y le apretó el trasero, acercándose peligrosamente al lugar más sagrado de su cuerpo. Si no se lo decía enseguida no habría modo de impedirlo. Y ella no quería que Darien lo descubriese de aquella manera. No podría soportarlo.

–Hay algo más que debes saber… –lo miró con aprensión y sintió que se ponía colorada mientras pronunciaba las temidas palabras–. No lo he hecho nunca.

La expresión de Darien, que hasta ese momento ardía de pasión, se endureció como una máscara de hielo.

–Si aún intentas librarte de esto, princesa, deberías saber que no soy tan crédulo como mi hermanastro.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Darien vio como sus ojos se llenaban de angustia y dolor, antes de que lo empujara con fuerza para apartarse de él. Él se lo permitió, aturdido y desconcertado por la impactante revelación.

–¿Eres virgen? No puede ser… ¿Cuántos años tienes? Y tu hermana…

Ella se dio la vuelta.

–¡Oh, claro! Como tengo veinticuatro años y mi hermana tiene dos hijos bastardos yo tengo que haberme acostado con un montón de hombres. ¿En cuántos estás pensando, Darien? ¿Una docena? ¿Un centenar? ¿Cuántos hombres crees que han preparado el camino para tu irresistible avance?

–Princesa… –murmuró él–. Serena… yo no creía que…

–Pues claro que no. No me creíste cuando te dije que Rubeus no me había tocado por ser virgen. Te pareció una broma pesada. Pues ya ves que no. Soy virgen, y aunque te libres de la maldición de Dios gracias a que ya estamos casados, ¡no te librarás de la mía!–echó a andar velozmente por la playa.

Darien se quedó estupefacto, incapaz de reaccionar y maldiciéndose a sí mismo él también. Qué idiota había sido… La había tenido en la palma de la mano, dispuesta a entregarse sin reservas, a punto de estallar como una carga explosiva. Si hubiera reaccionado a la confesión de otra manera, diciéndole que sería extremadamente delicado, o que su pureza virginal la hacía aún más preciosa a sus ojos, lo cual era cierto, ella habría sido suya. Pero cuando oyó su historia solo le pareció que se estaba riendo de la credulidad de Rubeus. En ningún momento se había parado a pensar que pudiera ser cierto.

Solo había visto lo que quería ver: la derrota y humillación de su hermanastro.

Había sido un perfecto imbécil. Un idiota integral y redomado.

Mientras que Serena… era realmente una diosa.

Una diosa virginal.

La vio alejarse hacia el campamento hasta que la oscuridad se tragó su túnica. Entonces levantó la vista hacia la luna y las estrellas y sintió el peso de las obligaciones sobre los hombros. Los dioses debían de estar riéndose de aquel patético mortal que rechazaba un destino servido en bandeja.

¿Y qué podía hacer? Debía consumar el matrimonio si quería ser rey, y para la ceremonia de coronación solo quedaba un día.

Aquella debería ser su preocupación más acuciante, pero en aquellos momentos se le planteaban otros dilemas. Podría ser rey y estar casado con una mujer que lo odiaría toda su vida por acostarse con ella antes de que estuviese preparada. O podría respetar los deseos de una mujer que necesitaba su tiempo antes de entregarle su virginidad, en cuyo caso el trono pasaría a un hombre al que odiaba a muerte. El deber para con su país había sido su prioridad hasta el momento, pero de repente se le antojaba mucho más difícil de cumplir.

Aquella noche durmió poco y mal. Era difícil pegar ojo cuando ella estaba a pocos metros de distancia. Estuvo oyéndola girarse, suspirar y aporrear la almohada hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida.

También a ella le costaba conciliar el sueño, a pesar de los relajantes murmullos del mar. Y, en su desvelo, Darien no dejaba de pensar en lo que podrían haber estado haciendo si no hubiera sido tan idiota.

Se levantó temprano e intentó no fijarse demasiado en lo hermosa que estaba dormida, con el pelo desparramado sobre la almohada, ni pensar en lo fácil que sería meterse en su cama y zanjar el asunto de una vez por todas. Pero si lo hacía se convertiría en el blanco de su ira y de su odio para siempre, y él ya no quería que lo siguiera odiando.

Quería gustarle, aunque solo fuera un poco, para que todo fuese muchísimo más fácil.

Se sentó bajo la palmera y abrió el libro sagrado para reanudar sus estudios, pero no podía concentrarse. Su cabeza era un torbellino de dudas y perturbadoras imágenes y la tensión corporal le impedía permanecer sentado y tranquilo. Necesitaba despejar la mente y estirar los músculos. Miró hacia el mar en calma, pero un baño implicaría volver a la tienda a cambiarse. Además, el agua lo haría pensar en ella, exuberante y voluptuosa con su bañador naranja.

Entonces oyó el relincho de los caballos y giró la cabeza hacia ellos.

Perfecto.

Al levantarse, no vio ni rastro de Darien. La cabeza le dolía tanto como si alguien le estuviera martilleando el cráneo por dentro para intentar salir. No recordaba haber pasado una noche peor en toda su vida, ni siquiera cuando estuvo cautiva en el campamento de Rubeus.

Ni siquiera entonces había tenido que compartir una tienda con un hombre que la enloquecía de pasión y al mismo tiempo la sacaba de sus casillas.

En medio de aquellos extremos sentía una extraña tristeza por que todo se hubiera torcido, pero no iba a pensar en la frustración que sentía por no haber hecho el amor, ni como su cuerpo había permanecido en un doloroso estado de excitación y tensión casi toda la noche.

Unazuki le llevó el té y Serena decidió preocuparse por algo más importante.

–¿Hay noticias de mi hermana esta mañana? –preguntó mientras el humo del líquido hirviendo ascendía en el aire.

–Ninguna, señora.

Por primera vez, Serena se sintió contrariada por la ausencia de su hermana. Mina podía ser muy cabezota y reacia a cualquier tipo de protocolo, pero ¿por qué se negaba a asistir a la boda de su hermana y a la posterior ceremonia de coronación? ¿No podía hacer un pequeño esfuerzo por ella, al menos?

–El jeque ha salido a montar, princesa –la informó Unazuki–. ¿Desea que le preparen un caballo?

La primera reacción de Serena fue negarse, pero entonces se imaginó cabalgando por la playa con la melena al viento. Sería lo más cerca que estuviera de volver a ser libre, y quizá pudiera olvidar su inquietud por la ausencia de Mina y pensar que su hermana solo estaba manifestando su desaprobación por aquel matrimonio de conveniencia.

–¿Hacia dónde se fue el jeque Darien? –preguntó unos minutos más tarde, cuando le llevaron el caballo ensillado y preparado.

El mozo señaló una dirección y ella enfiló la montura en sentido contrario.

Había merecido la pena visitar al resto de las tribus beduinas, pensó Darien mientras tomaba una ruta circular para regresar al campamento. Lo había ayudado a aclararse las ideas y a comprobar de primera mano cuáles eran las necesidades más acuciantes. Al-Jirad había progresado en muchos aspectos bajo el reinado del rey Armando, pero aún había que proporcionar una educación y una sanidad apropiadas a la gente del desierto.

Tenía que agradecerle a Serena que hubiera roto el hielo y lo hubiese puesto en contacto directo con los beduinos. De no haber sido por ella quizá no se le hubiera ocurrido visitarlos.

Otra cosa que tenía muy clara era que no podía confiar el futuro de nadie, y menos aún el de su pueblo, a los tipos como Rubeus. Aquel gusano solo quería ocupar el trono de Al-Jirad por su gloria personal, no porque quisiera lo mejor para su gente.

Era extraño lo rápidamente que había llegado a considerar a las gentes de Al-Jirad como su pueblo, pensó mientras su montura sorteaba hábilmente las rocas de la orilla. Había aceptado su nueva situación a regañadientes, en parte porque era su deber y en parte porque la alternativa podía ser aún peor. Había estado a punto de convertir su empresa de alquiler de aviones ejecutivos en la más importante del sector cuando recibió aquella fatídica llamada que lo cambiaba todo. Para cumplir con su deber patrio y familiar tendría que renunciar al proyecto al que tanto tiempo y energías había dedicado.

Pero ¿dónde estaba todo ese resentimiento? Por más que lo buscaba, solo podía encontrar un profundo orgullo por seguir los pasos de su amado tío. Honraría la memoria del rey Armando convirtiéndose en un buen monarca para su pueblo.

No iba a renunciar a la corona.

Y eso significaba que no podía darle más tiempo a Serena. Tenían que consumar el matrimonio antes de la coronación, por mucho que le costara convencerla. Se trataba del deber, y ella tenía que entenderlo y aceptarlo.

Aunque para la parte baja de su anatomía quizá no todo fuera cuestión de deber…

La vio al rodear el extremo de la península, a unos cien metros, y se detuvo para verla galopar por la orilla. Su melena y el bajo de su vestimenta ondeaban al viento, y el resto de la túnica se pegaba a su cuerpo mientras la espuma que levantaban los cascos del caballo se esparcía a su alrededor como relucientes joyas blancas. Observándola, tuvo que admitir que ni siquiera la palabra «diosa» le hacía justicia.

Entonces ella lo vio y él levantó una mano para saludarla, pero ella tiró de las riendas y giró al caballo para alejarse al galope.

Aún estaba furiosa con él, pensó Darien mientras se lanzaba en su persecución. Su reacción no era del todo inesperada, pero tampoco era un buen comienzo. Sobre todo porque iba a enfadarse aún más cuando oyera lo que él tenía que decirle.

Era una buena amazona y le llevaba bastante ventaja, pero su caballo no era tan grande y fuerte como el semental de Darien y no le costó mucho alcanzarla. Ella lo miró al tenerlo al lado y espoleó a su montura, pero no consiguió dejarlo atrás.

–Tenemos que hablar –le gritó él.

–No hay nada de qué hablar.

–Es importante.

–¡Vete al infierno!

–Escúchame.

–¡Te odio!

Giró su caballo y se alejó en sentido opuesto. Él detuvo su montura y esperó unos segundos. El semental resoplaba y echaba espuma por la boca.

–¿Quieres echar una carrera, princesa? –murmuró–. Pues que así sea.

De nuevo iba a alcanzarla. No había forma de escapar de él. Pero Serena no quería hablar ni escucharlo. Ni siquiera quería verlo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tener un aspecto tan atractivo a lomos de un caballo, con su camisa blanca agitándose contra su piel bronceada? Miró por encima del hombro y lo vio justo detrás de ella.

Maldito bárbaro sin escrúpulos…

No había hecho el menor intento por consolarla ni por enmendar su torpeza durante la noche. La había ignorado, sin preocuparle que estuviese dolida y furiosa, como si para él no existiera.

¡Maldito bastardo!

–¡Serena! –volvió a llamarla al colocarse junto a ella–. ¡Detente!

Alargó el brazo y le quitó las riendas para detener a los dos caballos al mismo tiempo. Ella chilló y le golpeó la mano, pero no le sirvió de nada y desmontó de la silla, llorando, y se alejó corriendo por la orilla, mojándose la túnica y espantando a los pececillos con el frenético chapoteo de sus pisadas.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba llorando. Solo sabía que no había forma de detener las lágrimas.

–¡Serena!

Sintió sus grandes manos en los hombros y el calor de su cuerpo, y lo odió aún más por retenerla.

–¡Déjame en paz!

Pero él no la dejó. La hizo girarse y ella cerró los ojos para no verle la cara. Un silencio cargado de tensión se alargó entre ellos, y justo cuando Serena sintió que no podía soportarlo más, convencida de que se estaba riendo de ella como siempre hacía, él la apretó contra su pecho.

–Serena… ¿qué he hecho? Por Dios, ¿qué es lo que he hecho?

Si no hubiera estado sosteniéndola, se habría derrumbado en la orilla.

–Serena… –con una mano le acarició la cabeza y con la otra la mantuvo pegada a él–. No te merezco, y me temo que nunca podré merecerte –la besó en lo alto de la cabeza y ella sintió los pechos aplastados contra su torso y como volvía a prender la chispa de un deseo no correspondido–. ¿Alguna vez podrás perdonarme por la forma en que te he tratado?

Ella sollozó y sorbió por la nariz. La camisa de Darien estaba empapada por sus lágrimas.

–No quiero perdonarte –susurró, temerosa de apartar la cara y de mirarlo–. Quiero odiarte.

Hubo otra pausa, más larga y angustiosa que la anterior.

–No quiero que me odies –le confesó él finalmente.

–No puedo –admitió ella, liberando otro torrente de lágrimas–. Quiero hacerlo y lo he intentado con todas mis fuerzas, pero no puedo odiarte. ¡Y te odio por ello!

Él se rio, una débil carcajada que retumbó en su pecho, y Serena quiso golpearlo por encontrar graciosa aquella situación.

–No sabes cuánto me alivia saberlo. Creo que han sido las palabras más maravillosas que he oído en mi vida –le puso los dedos bajo la barbilla para hacerle levantar el rostro. Al principio ella se resistió, pues lo último que quería era que la viese en aquel estado, pero los dedos de Darien no cedieron y no tuvo más remedio que mirarlo con sus ojos hinchados–. No podría vivir en paz si me odiaras, Serena, por mucho que me lo mereciera. ¿Podrás perdonarme alguna vez, por favor?

Los ojos se le volvieron a llenar de lágrimas. Él se inclinó y la besó en un párpado y luego en el otro.

–No me gusta hacerte llorar.

Ella apretó los labios, sintiendo el hormigueo donde la habían tocado los suyos. Él volvió a inclinarse y la besó en la nariz, y ella no pudo resistirse y levantó la barbilla para prolongar el contacto. El aire se llenó súbitamente de calor y tensión, y los ojos azules de Darien se llenaron de ardiente deseo y promesas apasionadas.

–Serena…

Y ella supo antes de que agachara la cabeza que iba a besarla. Lo supo y no hizo nada por impedirlo. Porque aquello era lo que quería. Quería que aquel hombre la besara en aquel momento y aquel lugar.

Darien la abrazó con fuerza y la atrajo hacia él.

–Serena –susurró su nombre una segunda vez, justo antes de que sus labios se encontraran.

Fue como volver a casa. La misma sensación de calor y seguridad que la invadía cada vez que regresaba al palacio de Jemeya, solo que mil veces más intensa. Porque aquel beso no solo le brindaba el consuelo que tanto necesitaba, sino que le prometía un placer como el que nunca antes había experimentado.

Y mientras se deleitaba con el calor de sus labios y su lengua, supo que quería sentir aquel placer. Lo quería todo. Esa vez no se quedaría llena de dudas y deseo insatisfecho. Esa vez iba a descubrir todo lo que siempre había anhelado. Con ello no renunciaba a sus ilusiones, simplemente aceptaba los cambios que la vida le imponía. Tal vez algún día viera su sueño hecho realidad. Y mientras tanto…

Mientras tanto no podía ni respirar. El deseo era cada vez más acuciante y feroz, amenazaba con arrasarlo todo a su paso y sería imposible saciarlo con un simple beso.

–Por favor… –suplicó con voz agónica y jadeante.

Él retiró su lengua ardiente del cuello.

–¿Qué quieres, princesa?

Y en aquel momento todos sus deseos, anhelos y necesidades se fundieron en una sola verdad incuestionable.

–A ti, Darien. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Sintió como apartaba la cabeza y miraba hacia el cielo y oyó su gruñido triunfal. Pero el triunfo era de los dos. Darien la llevó al campamento igual que hizo la noche de su rescate, los dos juntos a lomos de su montura. Pero en esa ocasión no iba envuelta con una capa que la constreñía pegada a él, sino que era ella misma quien se abrazaba a su cuerpo mientras contemplaba las duras y angulosas facciones de su rostro y se preguntaba cómo no había apreciado su atractivo hasta entonces.

Al llegar al campamento, Darien desmontó en primer lugar, la levantó en sus brazos como si no pesara más que una pluma y la miró como si fuera la única mujer del mundo. Y a Serena le encantó aquella mirada. Quería ser la única mujer para él, en aquel momento y para siempre. Darien la llevó al interior de la tienda y echó la lona sobre la entrada para dar a entender que nadie podía molestarlos. Serena tragó saliva. Todo el mundo sabría lo que estaban haciendo, pero en vez de sentirse cohibida experimentó una excitación aún mayor.

En cualquier caso, dejó de preocuparse por el resto del mundo cuando Darien se detuvo ante ella y le rodeó la nuca con la mano.

–Eres tan hermosa… –le dijo, y aunque Serena sabía que el kohl se le había corrido y que tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, el sincero halago de Darien le llegó al alma.

No tenía necesidad de impresionarla ni de fingir nada. Ella ya era su mujer y le estaba tremendamente agradecida de que no la hubiera presionado para consumar el acto. Tal vez hubiera tardado más en cambiar de parecer si no hubiesen estado casados, pero no había ningún motivo para demorarlo. Aquel hombre era su marido y a él debía entregarse.

Y cuando lo miró, tan alto y fuerte ante ella, no le pareció tan mala idea.

–¿Aún tienes miedo? –le preguntó él mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

Ella asintió. No se atrevía a hablar para que no percibiera el temblor de su voz.

–Entonces haré que sea lo mejor posible –dijo él–. Es lo mínimo que te debo.

La tumbó con delicadeza en la cama mientras con sus besos la ayudaba a tranquilizarse. No intentó desvestirla y ella respiró aliviada, pues aún no estaba preparada para desnudarse ante él. Pero incluso con ropa le provocaba unas sensaciones deliciosas.

Le encantaba su forma de besarla, volcándose por entero e invitándola a entrelazar la lengua a la suya. Le encantaban las caricias de sus manos por todo su cuerpo, haciéndola gemir cuando el pulgar le rozó un pezón. Le encantaba la sensación de su cuerpo, firme, sólido, esculpido en fibra y músculo.

Pero también él llevaba demasiada ropa. Serena le sacó la camisa del pantalón para deslizar las manos por la piel desnuda de su espalda. Quería sentirlo piel contra piel para saciar la anhelante necesidad que no dejaba de crecer en su interior. Se sentía como si se estuviera ahogando bajo una ola de sensaciones a cada cual más intensa, y cuanto más sentía, más quería descubrir.

Y él se lo dio.

Bajó la boca hasta sus pechos y le lamió ávidamente los pezones dolientes y endurecidos. Era como si su lengua le trazara una línea de fuego desde el pecho hasta el sexo, y si no hubiera tenido una mano en su rodilla, subiéndole la túnica por las piernas, Serena se la habría arrancado ella misma. La mano de Darien subía lenta e imparablemente mientras su boca seguía avivando las llamas que la consumían. Lo agarró por el pelo con la esperanza de que su mano se detuviera justo allí donde más ardiente y palpitante era el deseo.

Pero Darien no se detuvo y siguió ascendiendo por el vientre.

Apartó la boca para subirle la túnica y ella estiró los brazos para que pudiera quitársela por encima de la cabeza. Se echó hacia atrás para admirarla de arriba abajo, y su mirada barrió el temor de que pudiera encontrarle algún defecto en ropa interior.

–Eres perfecta, princesa –le dijo mientras se desabrochaba la camisa. Su voz era grave y espesa y sus ojos ardían de deseo voraz.

Serena sabía muy poco sobre el acto sexual, aparte de lo que había leído en libros, pero pensó que estaban tardando demasiado, porque aquella excitación contenida la estaba abrasando por dentro.

–Te deseo –le dijo. Quería que Darien lo supiera en caso de que se estuviera refrenando por ella.

Él respondió con un gruñido gutural, se quitó la camisa y se desabrochó el cinturón. Ella observó fascinada como se quitaba el pantalón, lo deslizaba sobre sus caderas y lo apartaba de un puntapié.

Se quedó ensimismada ante su belleza masculina, la perfección de su musculatura y el bulto de su ropa interior. Pero él no le dio tiempo a contemplarlo y se unió a ella en la cama para volver a estrecharla entre sus brazos. La besó en los labios, la nariz y los ojos, luego en el cuello y en el brazo y la muñeca antes de pasar al otro. Más que besarla la reverenciaba con sus labios, y cuando le quitó el sujetador ella no formuló la menor protesta. ¿Para qué, si sus pechos ansiaban el contacto de su boca sin nada que los separase?

Empezó a lamerle el vientre y ella casi no pudo soportarlo. Nunca había sentido su cuerpo tan vivo ni había ardido con una pasión semejante. Entonces él apretó la mano contra su pubis y ella arqueó involuntariamente la espalda.

–Por favor…

–¿Qué quieres, princesa?

–A ti –jadeó–. Dentro de mí.

Sintió más que oyó las vibraciones de su risa mientras su boca llegaba al muslo y empezaba a besarla por una pierna. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? Serena agarró la sábana con los puños y se retorció de frustración. Lo necesitaba dentro de ella y él se dedicaba a besarle el empeine.

–Parece que alguien se está impacientando –dijo él en tono jocoso.

–¿No me has hecho esperar ya bastante? –le espetó ella, apartando la pierna.

–¿Qué son unos minutos más después de haber esperado tantos años?

–Ya no puedo más –golpeó la almohada con la cabeza cuando él la besó en la cara interna del muslo–. Dios…

–¿Te gusta?

–Umm –no podía articular palabra, pero él debió de entenderla porque con los dedos le trazó el borde de las braguitas, antes de bajárselas lentamente y separarle con suavidad las piernas.

Oh, cielos…

Todo su cuerpo se tensó inconscientemente. Había llegado el momento que tanto temía y deseaba. O aún no, porque advirtió entonces que la cabeza de Darien seguía entre sus muslos.

–No puedes… –empezó a protestar, pero un grito de placer ahogó sus palabras cuando la lengua de Darien le tocó el pequeño botón donde se concentraban sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Fue su perdición definitiva en un mundo de nuevas sensaciones del que no sabía, ni quería saber, cómo salir. Al menos hasta que encontrara el lugar mágico al que él había prometido llevarla.

Lo odiaba por hacerla esperar, y al mismo tiempo lo adoraba por enloquecerla con aquella exquisita tortura.

Justo cuando pensó que no podría aguantarlo más, sintió los dedos de Darien uniéndose a los labios y la lengua. Le introdujo un dedo y el cuerpo de Serena se bloqueó instintivamente ante la repentina invasión. Pero la intrusión fue gratamente recibida, y Serena dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y deleite mientras él seguía lamiéndola y sondeándola.

El alivio duró poco, porque la presión de sus dedos volvió a aumentar y una oleada de placer la redujo a un cúmulo de sensaciones palpitantes y jadeos entrecortados. Y entonces, con una última acción conjunta de los dedos y la lengua la catapultó hacia el cielo en una espiral imparable.

La sujetó mientras ella volvía a la Tierra y le prodigó un reguero de besos por el vientre y los pechos hasta llegar a sus labios y hacerle probar su propio sabor.

–Pero… –empezó ella, tan flácida como una muñeca de trapo.

–Eres increíble.

¿Increíble? ¿No había hecho nada y aun así era merecedora de sus cumplidos? Sintió como él se elevaba, oyó el crujido de la tela sobre la piel y abrió los ojos para verlo entre sus piernas, guiando su erección hacia ella. Su tamaño era ciertamente sobrecogedor.

–Eres perfecto –le susurró, sobrecogida por su tamaño–. Pero ¿crees que…?

–Tranquila –inclinó la cabeza para besarla y hacerla olvidarse de todo con su hábil y persuasiva lengua, hasta que pegó el miembro a la entrada de su sexo y la levantó ligeramente para facilitar la penetración.

Estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero a pesar de un sobresalto momentáneo no tuvo miedo. Darien estaba allí y no dejaba de besarla.

De repente sintió una fuerte presión y una punzada, pero el destello de dolor se esfumó tan rápidamente como había llegado y tuvo a Darien dentro de ella.

Se quedó completamente rígida y aturdida al sentirse colmada y unida a él. Estaba realmente dentro de ella, y el dolor inicial había dejado paso a una sensación asombrosa. Tal fue la impresión que por unos instantes se preguntó si aquello sería todo.

Él la besó en los ojos.

–¿Estás bien?

La preocupación reflejada en las arrugas de su rostro la conmovió, y en aquel momento supo que sentía por él algo más que una simple atracción sexual.

–Muy bien –respondió–. Esto es maravilloso.

Darien gruñó con aprobación y levantó las caderas, y ella sintió su deslizamiento por la inesperada tensión de unos músculos desconocidos hasta entonces. Él volvió a penetrarla, con más fuerza, y ella pegó la cabeza a la almohada y se preguntó por qué había esperado tanto para descubrir un placer tan sublime y adictivo.

La respuesta le llegó con la siguiente embestida de Darien. Todo aquel tiempo se había reservado para alguien especial, el único que pudiera llevarla a la cúspide del placer y le hiciera tocar el cielo.

Darien era el hombre al que siempre había estado esperando.

Se había reservado para el mejor.

Y cada embestida de sus caderas le confirmaba que era cierto.

Nunca encontraría nada mejor. Nunca podría estar con alguien que la llevara más alto.

La escalada de placer alcanzó el punto de ignición y fue como si el sol, la luna y todos los astros del firmamento estallaran en una explosión apocalíptica. Pero cuando pensó que todo acababa allí, oyó el rugido de Darien al alcanzar él también el clímax y aquello la impulsó hasta los confines del universo, más allá de la conciencia y la realidad, donde solo brillaba una diminuta y trémula certeza.

Lo amaba.

Algo había cambiado. Algo, o alguien, había sacudido los cimientos de su mundo sin que él se diera cuenta. Mientras su cuerpo se recuperaba del orgasmo y su respiración se iba sosegando, su cabeza seguía dándole vueltas a lo imposible. Serena era perfecta en todos los sentidos. Había respondido instintivamente a los envites de la pasión sin tener la menor experiencia, y sus reacciones y movimientos habían sido tan naturales y apasionados que Darien se había visto consumido por su fuego salvaje.

¿Cuándo había sentido algo semejante?

¿Cómo era posible que una virgen demostrara ser una diosa del sexo? El propósito de Darien había sido complacerla y hacer que la experiencia fuese para ella lo más llevadera posible. Nunca se había imaginado que él mismo fuera a encontrar el paraíso.

Se giró hacia ella para acariciarle la mejilla y se sorprendió al palpar su humedad.

–¿Te he hecho daño? –le preguntó, incorporándose rápidamente.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

–No sabía que podía ser una experiencia tan maravillosa…

–Normalmente no lo es –dijo él, deslizando un brazo bajo ella–. Para mí también ha sido algo especial. Nunca había sentido tanto placer.

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, como si no supiera si creerlo. Un estremecimiento la sacudió y cerró con fuerza los ojos y los labios, luchando visiblemente por mantener el control.

–Serena… –le acarició el ceño con la mano libre mientras las lágrimas se escapaban bajo sus párpados cerrados–. Te he hecho daño. De verdad que lo siento. He intentado tener cuidado, pero…

Ella volvió a sacudir la cabeza e intentó darse la vuelta, pero él la estrechó entre sus brazos.

–No, no es eso. Estaba pensando en Rubeus y en todo lo que dijo que me haría. Si no hubieras ido a rescatarme seguiría allí y sería él quien… –no pudo acabar la frase.

–Ya no puede hacerte daño –la consoló él.

–Pero me lo habría hecho… Hizo que una vieja me examinara –su voz era débil y casi inaudible–. No creyó que fuera virgen hasta que la vieja me hurgó y se lo confirmó. Solo entonces se quedó convencido y me dejó en paz… –se le quebró la voz y empezó a sollozar.

Darien le apretó la cabeza contra el pecho y la dejó llorar. Sus lágrimas le desgarraban el alma. No se merecía su agradecimiento. Era realmente un bárbaro sin escrúpulos, como ella lo había acusado.

Conocía a Rubeus mejor que nadie y no se había parado a pensar en lo que Serena había sufrido a manos de su hermanastro. El rescate solo había sido una manera de vengarse de él, y una vez que tuvo a Serena no se preocupó por sus sentimientos y traumas. Lo único que hizo fue exigirle que cumpliera con su deber, y ni siquiera la creyó cuando le dijo que era virgen.

Exactamente igual que su hermanastro.

Agachó la cabeza para besarla en el pelo.

–Siento mucho no haberte creído, Serena. Estaba completamente equivocado contigo –le levantó la cara, empapada de lágrimas, para besarle los ojos y la nariz–. ¿Podrás perdonarme por lo mal que te he tratado?

Ella lo miró, parpadeó un par de veces y separó los labios. Su expresión era tan frágil y al mismo tiempo tan deseable que Darien sintió un tirón en la ingle. Serena le dedicó una tímida sonrisa y deslizó una mano por su costado hasta el trasero.

–Quizá –dijo dubitativamente. Le agarró la mano y se la colocó sobre el pecho para que le acariciara el pezón.

–Haré lo que sea necesario –le prometió él–. Pídeme lo que quieras.

–Quiero que me hagas olvidarlo y que vuelvas a hacerme el amor… Cuando sea posible.

Darien no la hizo esperar. Se tumbó de espaldas y se la colocó a horcajadas encima de él mientras seguía acariciándole la exquisita piel satinada. Y ella abrió los ojos como platos al sentir su erección entre los muslos.

–Creía que era demasiado pronto.

–No –le hizo levantar las caderas para encajar sus cuerpos y ella respondió sin pensarlo–. Contigo, Serena, cualquier cosa es posible.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Serena sentía que todo iba bien y que todas las piezas encajaban en su sitio. Se habían despertado con el sonido de las olas rompiendo en la orilla y habían hecho el amor mientras el sol se elevaba lentamente sobre el horizonte. Y habían ido asidos de la mano mientras atravesaban las arenas del desierto en dirección al Palacio Azul.

Sentada en la primera fila del espléndido salón de recepción del siglo XII, fastuosamente engalanado para la coronación del nuevo rey, no solo se sentía henchida de felicidad, sino también de un orgullo inmenso.

Porque frente a ella estaba Darien, a escasos minutos de coronarse rey de Al-Jirad. El salón estaba abarrotado de personalidades procedentes de todo el mundo, su padre entre ellas, sonriendo con satisfacción al saber que conservaría su trono y que no peligraba la alianza entre los dos países vecinos.

A Serena aún le costaba asimilar las nuevas y maravillosas sensaciones que Darien le había hecho descubrir. Su talento para colmarla de placer parecía no acabarse nunca, y además le había dicho que con ella todo era posible. ¿Podría ser cierto? ¿Podrían encontrar el amor en un matrimonio que ninguno de los dos había deseado? ¿Podría Darien llegar a amarla como ella deseaba ser amada?

La noche anterior le había hecho sentir que era posible.

Solo había algo que deslucía la ceremonia, y era que seguía sin recibir noticias de Mina. Por más que intentaba convencerse de que su hermana rechazaba todo lo relacionado con el protocolo y las obligaciones, le habría gustado hablar con ella después de todo lo que había pasado.

El ceremonial se alargaba más de lo previsto y Serena apenas podía seguirlo. Era difícil prestar atención cuando se tenía la cabeza en otra parte… recordando los placeres de la noche anterior y anticipando los que viviría aquella noche. Además, tampoco había necesidad de escuchar todo el discurso, ya que solo se trataba de una mera convención formal.

Hasta que oyó el nombre de su país y la mención al pacto. Escuchó con atención y descubrió por qué la ceremonia tardaba más de la cuenta. Se habían añadido una serie de declaraciones a las que Darien tenía que responder debido a las circunstancias inusuales de su coronación.

–¿Jura solemnemente sobre El libro sagrado de Al-Jirad haber contraído matrimonio con una princesa de Jemeya? –le preguntó el gran visir.

Serena miró a su padre y a Darien y lamentó no haber prestado más atención, porque ninguno de ellos parecía sorprendido.

–Lo juro –respondió Darien.

–¿Y jura también sobre el Libro Sagrado haber fecundado con su semilla a la princesa de Jemeya para garantizar un próspero futuro para Al-Jirad y Jemeya así como para su familia?

–Lo juro.

–Habiendo cumplido los requisitos que impone El libro sagrado de Al-Jirad, declaro…

Serena no siguió escuchando, porque la sangre se le había helado en las venas y las palpitaciones que atronaban en sus oídos ahogaban el resto del discurso.

«Haber fecundado con su semilla a la princesa de Jemeya».

¿Había sido una de las exigencias previas a la ceremonia para que Darien pudiera ser nombrado rey? ¿Aquel había sido el único propósito del viaje a Belshazzah? Darien le había dicho que era una forma de conocerse mejor, pero sin duda sabía que tenía que acostarse con ella antes de la coronación. El visir debía de habérselo dicho.

Y, sin embargo, él no se lo había dicho a ella. Le había hecho creer que no había prisa por hacerlo, siempre y cuando estuvieran casados y dieran la impresión de compartir el lecho nupcial.

Le había hecho creer que podía tomarse todo el tiempo que necesitara para conocerlo.

Le había hecho creer que tenía elección.

Pero desde el principio había sabido que no había elección…

Recordó la estancia en Belshazzah y la aparente libertad que Darien le había brindado, como un pescador jugando con el pez que hubiese mordido el anzuelo. Le dejaba espacio y le permitía pasear en solitario, sabiendo en todo momento que solo tenía que enrollar el carrete para tirar de ella y… «fecundarla».

Aquella palabra la hacía estremecerse. Sonaba a un procedimiento clínico, frío e impersonal, a años luz de lo que ella creía que habían hecho.

Darien le había hecho creer que significaba algo para él.

¿Qué le había dicho? Que para él también había sido algo especial y que nunca había sentido tanto placer. Ella deseaba creerlo, pero él solo pretendía convertirla en la esposa sumisa y complaciente que necesitaba para ser rey.

Se le revolvió el estómago y respiró hondo para intentar sofocar las náuseas. Su padre la miró con el ceño fruncido y ella le dedicó una sonrisa forzada. No sería muy apropiado que una princesa de Jemeya se pusiera a vomitar en la coronación de su marido.

Con mucho esfuerzo consiguió aguantar hasta el final de la ceremonia, y evitó mirar a Darien a los ojos cuando entrelazó el brazo con el suyo para salir al balcón. Consiguió que las piernas no le cedieran e incluso consiguió sonreír mientras la multitud congregada en la plaza vitoreaba a los nuevos reyes de Al-Jirad.

Pero ninguna aclamación llegó a sus oídos. La única palabra que se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza era «fecundación».

–Pareces tensa, Serena.

–¿En serio? –preguntó ella mientras se quitaba uno de los pesados aretes de coral.

Había sufrido lo indecible durante la recepción oficial, soportando charlas absurdas y haciendo comentarios diplomáticos con toda la elegancia posible. Afortunadamente, ya había acabado y podía disfrutar de un breve respiro en su habitación antes de la cena de gala.

O así habría sido si Darien no hubiera estado presente. Se quitó el otro pendiente y lo dejó sin mucha delicadeza sobre la mesa del tocador, lamentando no poder librarse tan fácilmente del peso que le oprimía el corazón.

Darien, que estaba quitándose la corbata en el otro extremo de la habitación, se detuvo y la miró con curiosidad.

–Parece que ser reina te está afectando mucho.

–No me digas.

–Necesitas relajarte un poco.

–¿Y qué tienes pensado? –le preguntó ella con amargo sarcasmo–. ¿Un poco de fecundación para convertirme en tu esposa dócil y servicial?

Darien parpadeó lentamente y apretó la mandíbula.

–¿Estás disgustada por el juramento de la ceremonia? No es más que un discurso arcaico, un simple requisito del Libro Sagrado.

–Como lo fue la necesidad de fecundarme antes de la ceremonia.

–No seas así, Serena –le dijo él, acercándose para ponerle las manos en los hombros.

–¡No me toques! –exclamó ella, apartándole las manos–. Tú lo sabías, ¿verdad? Sabías antes de llevarme a Belshazzah que debía acostarme contigo cuanto antes.

–Princesa… Serena –le tendió una mano–, ¿a qué viene esto? Ya lo hemos hecho. ¿Acaso no te ha gustado?

Serena resopló de indignación por la inferencia de que todo debía ir bien si el sexo había sido bueno.

–¿Qué habría pasado si no te hubieras acostado conmigo antes de la coronación? ¿Qué habría pasado si hubieras respondido que no a la pregunta del visir?

–No habría sido coronado rey.

–Y eso lo sabías antes de ir a Belshazzah.

–Sí.

–Y no te molestaste en decírmelo.

–Lo intenté. Iba a…

–¡No te creo!

–¡Es la verdad! Iba a…

–¡No! –volvió a interrumpirlo ella–. Me dijiste que íbamos a aquel lugar para conocernos mejor. No me dijiste que tu verdadero propósito era acostarte conmigo antes de la ceremonia. ¿Has olvidado lo que me dijiste en el coche? Dijiste que no necesitabas tomarte tantas molestias para llevarme al huerto, teniendo tantos rincones oscuros en el palacio.

–Yo nunca dije eso de «llevarte al huerto» –protestó él.

–No me vengas ahora con cuestiones semánticas. No importa cómo lo dijeras. Llevarme al huerto o fecundarme con tu semilla… lo único que querías era asegurarte el trono.

–Yo no te mentí. Simplemente omití contarte los detalles del acuerdo.

La indignación de Serena aumentó.

–No me dijiste lo que sabías. En vez de eso me hiciste creer que podía elegir si me acostaba contigo o no. ¡Me mentiste al ocultarme la verdad!

–Escúchame, Serena…

–¡No! ¿Tienes idea de lo traicionada que me siento ahora mismo? No has querido confiarme los detalles de mi futuro, ¿y esperas que te siga escuchando? –sacudió la cabeza y extendió los brazos–. Ni hablar. Esto se ha acabado.

–¿Qué estás diciendo?

–Estoy diciendo que ya he tenido bastante de esta farsa de matrimonio. Se acabó. Quiero irme de aquí.

–No puedes irte. Estamos atados el uno al otro.

–Tonterías. Ahora eres el rey y ya no me necesitas para nada. Y no me digas que El libro Sagrado de Al-Jirad, la fuente de todo conocimiento y poder, impide que una reina engañada y manipulada escape de su cautiverio. Seguro que ese volumen de sabiduría ancestral se pone de su lado. Y si no, siempre podría contar con el apoyo de la justicia moderna.

–¿Aunque no hayas terminado de cumplir tu deber? Aún tienes que darme hijos.

Serena le lanzó una torva mirada.

–¿Quién sabe? Puede que ya lleve un pequeño bastardo en mi útero.

–Estamos casados. No sería un bastardo.

–¿Ah, no? –esbozó una gélida sonrisa–. Quizá tengas razón y no se parezca en nada a ti. En cualquier caso, no pienso quedarme aquí ni un minuto más. Me marcho a Jemeya.

–Te olvidas de un detalle, princesa… Son dos los herederos que tienes que darme.

Serena levantó desafiante el mentón.

–Pues envíame tu esperma, Darien, y con gusto me fecundaré yo misma para que no tengas que seguir guardando las apariencias.

Había sabido desde el primer momento que era una mujer insolente, egoísta y superficial. Darien avanzaba a largas zancadas por el pasillo en dirección a sus aposentos, harto de explicarle a todo el mundo que la reina se encontraba indispuesta.

No estaba indispuesta. Lo que Darien quería y no podía decir era que la reina, su esposa, no era más que una princesita mimada y caprichosa que siempre quería salirse con la suya. Y que él nunca había querido casarse con ella. Estaba mucho mejor solo.

Por desgracia, el país sí que la necesitaba.

Tendría que hablar con Tomoe y averiguar de qué manera afectaría su ausencia al reino. No recordaba que el Libro Sagrado dijera nada al respecto, pero seguro que Tomoe conocía todos los aspectos legales de cualquier situación que pudiera darse. Por otra parte, el padre de Serena le había prometido que hablaría con su hija para hacerla entrar en razón.

Los tapices se agitaban a su paso como si fueran negros nubarrones creando turbulencias en una atmósfera apacible y serena. Y lo que más lo enfurecía, lo que realmente lo sacaba de sus casillas, era que por un día, por unas cuantas horas, había llegado a creer que su matrimonio podría funcionar más allá del deber y las apariencias.

Qué estúpido…

Se había quedado tan deslumbrado al acostarse con ella que había olvidado con quién estaba tratando. Serena era una princesa con la cabeza llena de fantasías que aspiraba a vivir un cuento de hadas, incapaz de ver que la vida real no se parecía en nada a sus fantasías románticas.

Se detuvo ante la puerta de la habitación de Serena y se preguntó si ya se habría marchado. No lo sorprendería.

Abrió la puerta. El interior estaba en silencio y a oscuras, con las cortinas echadas y únicamente iluminado por la luz que entraba por la puerta. No había ni rastro de ella.

Fue al vestidor y abrió la puerta. Estaba completamente vacío.

Serena había ordenado que le empaquetaran hasta la última prenda. Darien apretó los dientes al imaginársela haciendo el equipaje. Era obvio que no pensaba volver, y quizá fuera lo más sensato cortar los lazos y olvidarse de ella. Tendría que preguntarle a Tomoe si había alguna posibilidad de hacerlo.

Se disponía a salir cuando oyó unos papeles agitándose a su paso.

Descorrió la cortina para que la habitación se llenara de luz y vio unas hojas sueltas en la mesa, bajo un papel secante. Frunció el ceño y recordó una carta que Serena había estado escribiendo la noche de su boda, cuando él fue a buscarla para cumplir con sus deberes conyugales. Sacó las hojas con intención de arrojarlas a la papelera más cercana, cuando la pulcra letra de Serena le llamó la atención. Era lógico que tuviese una letra cuidada y elegante. Seguramente había recibido clases de caligrafía desde muy temprana edad.

No tenía intención de leer nada, pero identificó las palabras «idiota idealista» y supuso que debía de estar refiriéndose a él, elaborando una lista con todos sus defectos en su noche de bodas. No era de extrañar que fuese una carta tan extensa.

¿Qué pensaba realmente de él su princesita?

Sería divertido comprobarlo.

Pero al comenzar a leer comprobó que no era a él a quien consideraba un ingenuo, sino a ella misma por pensar que algún día se casaría voluntariamente con un hombre que la amara y apreciara por ser quien era y no por ser lo que era.

Se le formó un doloroso nudo en la garganta. Sabía que no debería seguir leyendo, pero no pudo detenerse. Y cuanto más leía, peor se sentía. No solo al constatar que él no era el hombre al que Serena había deseado entregarse, sino al descubrir que se culpaba a sí misma y a la vida por su mala suerte.

Ni ella ni la vida tenían la culpa. Él era el único responsable de haber destrozado sus sueños.

Pero ¿por qué debía importarle todo aquello? ¿Desde cuándo el deber se había confundido con el deseo? Tal vez desde que se dio cuenta de que ella era lo que decía ser.

Una mujer ingenua e inocente.

O tal vez desde que el deber se confundió con un imperioso anhelo.

Serena…

Lo único que ella quería era un hombre que la amara como merecía ser amada. Aquellas palabras no habían significado nada para él hasta entonces. Los sueños y esperanzas de Serena habían sido como un chorro de agua vertido en la arena. ¿Qué importancia tenía lo que cualquiera de los dos deseara si ninguno de ellos tenía elección?

Pero Darien ya la conocía, mucho mejor que antes, y al ver sus pensamientos plasmados por escrito y descubrir cuánto había sufrido todo aquel tiempo…

Se le encogió el estómago al leer como Serena se reprendía a sí misma por haberse reservado para el hombre ficticio de sus sueños, y como le pedía disculpas a su hermana por todas las veces que había criticado su impulsividad a la hora de perder la virginidad.

Porque al menos Mina había elegido a quién quería entregársela. La decisión le había correspondido solamente a ella y Serena se la aplaudía y la envidiaba, pues ella jamás podría disfrutar de aquel privilegio.

Pero sobre todo, escribía, lamentaba haberse creído alguien especial por la elección que había tomado y que solo la había llevado a ser desgraciada.

Darien no pudo aguantarlo más.

¿No se consideraba una mujer especial? ¿Ella, la mujer más especial que jamás hubiera existido? Una mujer tan pura y perfecta que Darien se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo por haber recibido su preciada virginidad.

Por lo visto, Serena no se sentía así. Y aunque se había entregado a él voluntariamente, en el fondo había sabido que no tenía elección.

¿Cómo no iba a sentirse engañada y traicionada? ¿Cómo iba a querer permanecer un segundo más a su lado? Había perdido su posesión más valiosa al entregársela a un bárbaro que solo pretendía cumplir con las exigencias de un libro antiguo.

Se había marchado, sin darle tiempo a explicarse y dejándolo a solas con un recuerdo y una amarga sensación corroyéndole las entrañas. Darien nunca le había dicho lo que aquel día había significado para él. Nunca le había expresado con palabras lo maravillosa que había sido la experiencia. Se maldijo furiosamente por haber supuesto que ella lo sabía. Pero ¿cómo podía saberlo si él no le había dicho nada? ¿Por qué no le había hablado del juramento que tendría que hacer en la ceremonia para que ella no creyese que solo pretendía fecundarla? No soportaba pensar en el daño que le había hecho.

Ni en lo mucho que aún debía de estar sufriendo.

Volvió a dejar las hojas en la mesa. No debería haberlas leído, pero no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Porque al fin sabía lo que debía hacer. Tenía que ir a Jemeya y hablar con Serena, explicárselo todo, decirle lo que sentía por ella y conseguir que lo perdonara. Costase lo que costase, tenía que recuperarla.

No sabía por qué.

Solo sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

Y desde la niebla del pasado volvió a recordar las palabras de su tío, el rey. La única lección positiva que había calado en su mente juvenil.

«Elige bien tus batallas».

Iría en busca de Serena sin perder un minuto, le haría ver lo arrepentido que estaba y le pediría que confiara lo suficiente en él como para darle otra oportunidad. Porque aquella batalla sí que merecía la pena.

Era la batalla más crucial de su vida y no podía perderla. No podía renunciar a Serena.

La puerta se abrió tras él y entró el visir.

–Excelencia –dijo con alivio al verlo–. Lo he estado buscando por todas partes. Tiene que venir enseguida.

Darien pensó por un instante que Serena había cambiado de opinión y que había vuelto con él.

–¿De qué se trata?

–Es Rubeus –respondió el visir–. Ha secuestrado a la princesa Mina.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Serena estaba muerta de miedo y angustia. Rubeus había secuestrado a Mina mientras ella se dirigía a la ceremonia de coronación. Y aunque su padre juraba que la rescatarían y que la devolverían sana y salva a Jemeya, y que sus dos hijos estaban a salvo en casa con la niñera, Serena no dejaba de preguntarse cómo acabaría aquella pesadilla.

Agarró su osito de peluche y se lo apretó con fuerza contra el pecho mientras se acercaba a la ventana de su dormitorio. Desde allí contempló los acantilados de la isla y la costa de Al-Jirad, a lo lejos, donde otro palacio se erguía rodeado por las arenas del desierto y gobernado por un rey del que había creído estar enamorada.

Habían transcurrido dos días desde que regresó a Jemeya y no podía seguir negándose la verdad. El hecho de que Darien no hubiese intentado detenerla ni hubiera ido en su busca demostraba lo poco que significaba para él. Había hecho bien en abandonarlo, por mucho que su padre intentara hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Dos días… Una eternidad. El tiempo que había pasado con Darien podría confundirse con un sueño o una fantasía, salvo por lo vivamente que recordaba el calor de sus manos, el roce de su mejilla y las embestidas de su miembro. Mientras aquellos recuerdos permanecieran grabados en su memoria sería imposible olvidarlo.

Maldito fuera.

Y maldita fuera ella también.

De nuevo estaba donde siempre había querido estar, en su querida y añorada habitación, pero después de todos los sitios que había visto con Darien no le encontraba mucho sentido a su victoria.

¿Sería realmente una princesa mimada?

Tal vez Darien había estado en lo cierto. Porque, aunque tenía razones para sentirse traicionada y manipulada, también era cierto que su reacción había sido la de una cría egoísta. Idiota.

Miró el osito que tenía en brazos. Tal vez fuera hora de crecer. Tal vez, en vez de encerrarse en su habitación a esperar que Darien diera el primer paso, debería ser ella la que hiciese un esfuerzo y le tendiera la mano en gesto de paz. Al fin y al cabo, estaban casados y habían hecho el amor. Y por muy enfadada que estuviera con él, ansiaba volver a sentir su cuerpo entre los muslos.

Tal vez, si había de ocurrir, fuese el momento de ir en su busca. Y si él no quería volver con ella… bueno, ya no era una virgen con la cabeza en las nubes. Era una mujer y afrontaría su destino, fuera el que fuera. Pero antes se merecía intentarlo.

Entonces oyó un alboroto fuera de su habitación, voces elevándose y alguien gritando su nombre. Un segundo después la puerta se abrió y apareció su padre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. A su lado estaba su hermana.

–¡Mina! –exclamó Serena, y se lanzó a sus brazos abiertos.

El encuentro estuvo lleno de risas y lágrimas de alegría, y solo cuando su padre se retiró para ordenar que prepararan una fiesta, tuvo Serena la oportunidad de hablar a solas con su hermana. Se sentaron en un sofá con vistas al mar y se agarraron de las manos igual que habían hecho desde que eran niñas.

–Tenía tanto miedo por ti… –le confesó Serena–. ¿Te han hecho daño? Rubeus debía de estar muy furioso por haberme perdido.

Su hermana le apretó la mano y su expresión se tornó grave.

–Lo estaba. Y se deleitaba contándome todas las cosas que pensaba hacerme –arqueó las cejas–. Con todo lujo de detalles.

Serena se estremeció al recordar su propio secuestro.

–Pero no temas –la tranquilizó Mina–. Ahora entiendo por qué tuvo que explicármelo con detalle. Parece, mi querida hermana, que es impotente.

–Pero entonces ¿por qué decía esas cosas? ¿Y por qué te raptó?

Mina se encogió de hombros.

–Creo que sabía que no había forma de impedir la coronación de su hermanastro, pero seguramente tenía la esperanza de retrasarla. Al parecer, las noticias no llegaron a tiempo al palacio –le dio una palmadita en la mano, donde aún eran visibles los tatuajes de henna–. Y eso me recuerda que ahora eres una reina y una mujer casada… Enhorabuena, hermana. Darien es un hombre maravilloso. Sin duda serás muy feliz con él.

Serena negó tristemente con la cabeza e intentó contener las lágrimas que volvían a afluir a sus ojos. Pero esa vez no eran lágrimas de felicidad.

–¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó Mina.

–Se ha acabado. Lo he dejado. Y no sé si querrá volver conmigo.

–¿Qué?

–Lo he dejado –repitió Serena.

–¿Cómo has podido hacer eso? ¿No te rescató de Rubeus?

Incapaz de seguir sentada, Serena se levantó de un salto y caminó lentamente hasta la ventana. La costa arenosa de Al-Jirad se divisaba a lo lejos como una gruesa línea blanca.

–Solo lo hizo para poder convertirse en rey. Ese era su único objetivo. Él mismo me dijo que no deseaba casarse. Y a mí no me deseaba de verdad –se dio la vuelta y apretó las manos–. Antes de que digas nada… Han pasado dos días desde que me marché y no se ha molestado en contactar conmigo. Ya ves lo mucho que le importo. Pero de todos modos voy a dar yo el paso –se mordió el labio inferior–. He decidido intentarlo, si él está dispuesto.

Su hermana la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

–Ya veo que nadie te lo ha dicho.

–¿Decirme qué?

–Que Darien no ha podido llamarte porque estaba muy ocupado rescatándome.

–¿Qué?

–Lo que oyes. ¿Cómo crees que escapé de Rubeus si no es por Darien y sus amigos? –levantó la vista al cielo y suspiró hondamente–. Te puedo asegurar que fue una sorpresa volver a ver a Malaquite.

–¿Conoces a Malaquite?

Los ojos de Mina se llenaron de tristeza y melancolía.

–Fue hace mucho tiempo. No creo que él tampoco quiera recordarlo –parpadeó y sonrió–. Pero no es momento para hablar del pasado –se levantó y se acercó a Serena, quien seguía conmocionada tras enterarse de que Darien se había dedicado a buscar a su hermana y rescatarla mientras ella pensaba que solo le importaba su corona.

Darien odiaba a Rubeus, eso era cierto, pero ¿por qué iba a arriesgarse a rescatar a Mina? A no ser que… Un destello de esperanza brotó en su corazón. A no ser que lo hubiese hecho por ella.

No, imposible. Darien no la quería.

–¿Qué vas a hacer? –le preguntó Mina, agarrándole las manos.

–No lo sé –el corazón le latía desbocado mientras intentaba asimilar y comprender lo que su hermana le había dicho de Darien. No tenía sentido, o quizá sí… Darien no le parecía el tipo de hombre que se regodeara humillando a su hermanastro, cuando ya le había dejado claro quién era el mejor de los dos–. Mi intención era hablar con él.

–Puedes hacerlo ahora mismo –le sugirió Mina, y un intenso hormigueo le recorrió la espina dorsal a Serena.

–¿Está aquí?

–Dijo que quería asearse un poco antes de verte. Olía a caballo.

–Me gusta cómo huele –murmuró Serena.

Su hermana sonrió.

–Pues podrías empezar diciéndole eso.

–Mi padre me ha dicho que te encontraría aquí.

Estaban los cuatro en la biblioteca, todos recién duchados y peligrosamente sexys. Uno de ellos destacaba sobre el resto, apoyado en el borde de la mesa, mirando a Serena con sus impenetrables ojos azules y su recio mentón apretado.

Sus amigos se marcharon, uno a uno. Malaquite le dio una palmada en la espalda. Neflyte se la dio en el hombro. Diamante le murmuró algo y le hizo a Serena una reverencia, igual que los demás.

Darien se levantó y también hizo una ligera reverencia.

–Princesa… Majestad.

Serena miró a aquel hombre al que había tenido y perdido, admiró sus duras y angulosas facciones y se preguntó cómo no le había parecido desde el principio el hombre más atractivo del mundo. No deseaba otra cosa que arrojarse en sus brazos, igual que había hecho con Mina, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo por miedo a que la rechazara.

–He venido a darte las gracias por rescatar a Mina.

–¿Se encuentra bien?

–Muy bien, y también te está muy agradecida. Igual que todos – buscó algo más que decir, cualquier cosa que le permitiera salvar el abismo que los separaba–. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Podría haberlo hecho cualquier otro. ¿Por qué te arriesgaste a algo tan peligroso ahora que eres rey?

Darien soltó el aire lentamente.

–No debí dejar que Rubeus siguiera dando problemas después de lo que intentó contigo. Vio su oportunidad cuando el rey Armando y su familia murieron en el accidente y te secuestró para intentar usurpar el trono.

Serena frunció el ceño.

–¿Crees que pudo estar detrás de…? –la idea era tan horrible, incluso para alguien como Rubeus, que no pudo terminar de expresarla.

–¿Si creo que pudo estar detrás de aquella tragedia? –concluyó Darien–. No. Yo también lo pensé una vez, pero ni siquiera una alimaña como Rubeus sería capaz de asesinar a su familia. Las investigaciones avalan la tesis del accidente. Como ya he dicho, te secuestró para intentar ocupar el trono. Y al no conseguirlo intentó frustrar mi coronación tomando como rehén a tu hermana. Te prometo que ya no podrá intentar nada más, pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando me sentía responsable de lo sucedido.

Serena bajó la mirada al suelo. El pequeño brote de esperanza empezaba a desvanecerse.

–Entiendo… –Darien había actuado solo porque se sentía responsable. Lógico. ¿Cuándo aprendería ella a distinguir la realidad de sus fantasías románticas?–. Gracias.

–Y también lo hice, naturalmente, porque Mina es tu hermana.

Serena levantó la cabeza con recelo.

–¿Por ser ahora la cuñada del rey?

–Más que eso. Sabía lo mucho que tu hermana significa para ti y lo asustada que debías de estar.

La confesión la dejó momentáneamente sin habla, y un atisbo de sonrisa empezó a formarse en sus labios mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

–Lo siento –le dijo, y enseguida se preguntó por qué se disculpaba cuando su intención había sido volver a darle las gracias. Pero entonces comprendió que le debía una disculpa y que no importaba si él la aceptaba o no–. Siento haberte causado tantos problemas.

–Fue Rubeus.

–No, no me refiero a eso. Siento haberme portado como una princesa mimada y haberme marchado de aquella manera. Mi padre intentó hacerme entrar en razón, pero me negué a escucharlo. Creía que te daba igual, y todo este tiempo has estado buscando a mi hermana… –cerró los ojos y se cubrió la cara con las manos, incapaz de contener las lágrimas–. Soy una idiota.

Entonces sintió los brazos de Darien rodeándola y apretándola contra su pecho, y las lágrimas de contrición se transformaron en un llanto de felicidad.

–Serena –le susurró mientras le acariciaba y besaba el pelo.

Ella levantó la cara y él le apartó el pelo con los dedos.

–¿Ya no estás enfadado conmigo?

Él negó con la cabeza y sonrió tímidamente.

–Soy yo quien debería preguntártelo por haberte tratado tan mal. Estaba tan furioso y resentido por el cambio que mi vida había dado a la fuerza que lo pagué contigo. Entiendo por qué estabas tan dolida la noche de la coronación. Había vuelto a traicionar tu confianza. Iba a venir a buscarte para decirte que tenías razón y que quería estar contigo, pero entonces me informaron del secuestro de Mina. Tomoe se oponía a que me ocupara yo personalmente de su rescate, pero tenía la esperanza de que si podía devolverte a tu hermana entenderías lo mucho que significas para mí.

A Serena se le hinchió el pecho de emoción.

–Todavía no me puedo creer que lo arriesgaras todo…

–¿Y eso qué importa si no puedes tener lo que realmente quieres?

–¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?

Darien la miró fijamente con sus intensos ojos azules.

–A ti, Serena. Quiero que me entregues tu cuerpo, tu alma y tu corazón. Quiero que seas mi reina y que estés siempre conmigo.

Le dio un beso en la frente y ella ahogó un débil gemido cuando él se echó hacia atrás.

–No he sido el hombre de tus sueños y me merezco que me odies para siempre. Por eso te ofrezco la posibilidad de elegir.

–¿De elegir qué?

Él la besó en la punta de la nariz, embriagándola con su fragancia varonil mientras ella buscaba sus labios en vano.

–Puedes elegir entre romper nuestro matrimonio y todo lo que implica o quedarte conmigo y soportar mis defectos, mis errores y mi amor.

A Serena a punto estuvo de estallarle el corazón.

–¿Qué has dicho?

–Que te ofrezco la posibilidad de elegir.

–No, eso no. Lo último.

–¿Lo de romper nuestro matrimonio?

–¡No!

Él sonrió y la besó en los párpados, pero se retiró cuando ella levantó la cara en busca de su boca.

–La otra opción es mi amor. Serena… No puedo ofrecerte nada que no puedas encontrar en un millón de hombres más dignos que yo. Lo único que puedo darte es mi amor… si lo aceptas.

–Nunca me lo habías dicho…

–Porque no lo sabía. No me di cuenta hasta que te fuiste y me dejaste con el corazón destrozado. Te amo, Serena. Sé que no te merezco, pero ¿querrás volver conmigo y ser mi esposa? ¿Me dejarás que te ame? ¿Buscarás en lo más profundo de tu corazón la posibilidad de quererme algún día, aunque solo sea una pizca?

–Oh, Darien… Sí, sí, sí y mil veces sí. Te quiero, te amo y mi lugar está contigo. Y ahora…

–¿Ahora qué?

–¿Ahora me besarás de una vez?

Él soltó una carcajada que se propagó como un delicioso murmullo por los huesos de Serena.

–¿Solo un beso, mi reina?

–¿Ya me estás dando a elegir otra vez?

Darien la agarró por el trasero y la apretó contra la prueba palpable de su deseo.

–Solo si tú quieres.

Serena le sonrió. El anticipo del placer hacía saltar chispas al mezclarse con la fuerza del amor.

–Claro que sí, Darien. Lo quiero todo.

Él agachó la cabeza para rozarle ligera y prometedoramente los labios.

–Pues lo tendrás.

Y ella supo de corazón que ya lo tenía.

FIN


End file.
